Le droit de rêver
by irrealite
Summary: Emma écrit un recueil de contes, publié, il est un succès. Regina est son éditrice, depuis le début et la soutien. La blonde n'est pas dupe, derrière ses airs froids et professionnels, cette femme a un grand coeur. Mais même si Regina se laisse aller dans ses bras un soir, le lendemain il faut du temps pour accepter, et des semaines pour s'ouvrir à cette idylle. Seulement Emma n'ab
1. Mon écrivaine Mon éditrice

1 : Mon écrivaine. Mon éditrice. 

La soirée battait son plein, Emma n'arrivait pas à se libérer des gens. Tout ce qu'elle voulait c'était la trouver. Pourquoi n'était-elle pas encore venue la voir? Et puis pourquoi elle pensait à elle? C'était sa soirée, sa réussite, elle était là avec des gens célèbres du monde de l'édition et de la littérature, et elle pensait à elle. Quelques semaines avant son livre était sortit. Elle l'avait écrit et fini deux ans auparavant, avait mis six mois à trouver un éditeur intéressé, et au final c'était l'un des éditeurs le plus connu du pays qui avait accepté. Puis les contrats, les révisions de son livre, et enfin il avait été édité, et mis en rayon. Elle avait encore du mal à réaliser qu'elle avait réussit. C'était le rêve d'une gamine qu'elle avait accompli, ce livre elle avait voulu l'écrire déjà petite. Quand son petit frère Neal était né, elle avait huit ans, ses parents étaient sur-protecteurs avec eux deux, mais le soir elle avait le droit à son moment spécial avec son petit frère, où les parents étaient interdits, alors elle lui racontait des histoires. Avec les années elle et Neal se mettaient dans la housse de couette, pour faire comme une cabane, une loupiote entre eux et Emma lui racontait des histoires. Neal les adorait parce qu'elles étaient uniques, sa soeur lui racontait des contes mais totalement revisités, ils étaient uniques, alors il se sentait unique, parce que seulement lui les entendait, sa soeur ne les disait qu'à lui. Puis Emma était partie à l'université, et même si Neal avait dix ans à ce moment là il continuait de vouloir des histoires, alors certains soirs il l'appelait et la blonde lui racontait des histoires. Elle avait grandi eu son diplôme de littérature et avait continuer d'écrire. Elle avait maintenant vingt quatre ans, elle était sortie de l'université trois ans auparavant et depuis sa vie était concentrée que sur son livre, et elle avait son travail de serveuse dans un restaurant, qu'elle avait abandonné quelques semaines avant cette soirée. Son livre, lui permettait de vivre, elle avait des interviews, des propositions de projets, etc. Elle était si prise que les trois petites amies qu'elle avait pu avoir, ça n'avait pas duré. Mais cette fois elle était tombée littéralement sous le charme d'une femme absolument magnifique, grande, brune, mystérieuse et ténébreuse, dure dans son travail et maniaque du contrôle, mais Emma avait percé ses barrières et savait maintenant qu'elle pouvait être aussi gentille et douce. Cependant cette femme était son éditrice et donc elle était très professionnelle, et ne répondait jamais à ses avances. Par contre en cette soirée fêtant sa réussite, son éditrice avait été à côté d'elle devant les caméras et les appareils photos, durant tout les discours, en fait pendant tout le moment professionnel et obligatoire, puis avait littéralement disparu et Emma en avait marre, elle voulait la voir. Elle n'écoutait plus son interlocuteur depuis quelques minutes.

-Excusez moi, je dois vous laisser, merci d'être venu. Sourit-elle, faussement.

-Se fut un plaisir, à bientôt peut-être. Répondit l'homme.

Après réflexion, Emma réalisa qu'il était le seul à ne pas lui avoir parler de littérature et d'art en général. Cet homme la draguait depuis une bonne dizaine de minutes et elle n'y avait pas fait attention, elle avait seulement pensé à son éditrice adorée. Elle s'échappa, et se faufila entre les gens, la cherchant du regard, saluant les gens et s'excusant quand on l'invitait à resté dans un cercle de personne qui discutaient. Elle fini par voir Kathryn, l'assistante d'édition de celle qui l'obsédait.

-Kathryn, où est Regina? Demanda-t-elle.

-Je l'ai vue sortir, il y a un moment d'ailleurs, sur la terrasse balcon. Informa la jeune femme.

Emma la remercia et fila à l'étage. Elle grimpa les escaliers et se retrouva derrière une baie vitrée, qui menait à un immense balcon en pierre, vide, non éclairé. Regina était debout, les mains sur le rebord en pierre, regardant le lointain. La blonde l'admira, dans sa longue robe rouge, sans manche à bretelle, moulante jusqu'à la taille, puis fluide et flottante jusqu'aux pieds. Elle avait l'air si légère, si belle. Depuis le premier regard Emma savait que la brune était la femme la plus élégante qu'elle n'ai jamais rencontré. Discrètement, elle ouvrit la baie vitrée et s'avança jusqu'au rebord, à côté de la jeune femme, qui ne bougea pas d'un pouce.

-Tu as disparue Regina. Remarqua-t-elle tout bas.

-Ne m'appelle pas Regina. Et ne dis pas tu. Lui répondit la brune.

Emma comprit de suite, la jeune femme était ivre. Jamais elle ne lui aurait répondu ainsi, elle aurait plutôt dit quelque chose du genre « C'est Madame Mills, et je suis votre éditrice, pas votre amie. », d'un ton froid et professionnel, alors que là, elle avait l'air chamboulée, incertaine et peu assurée.

-Le ciel est magnifique. Le paysage aussi. Murmura Emma.

-Tu te souviens de la première fois? Entama la brune.

L'écrivaine en était sûre et certaine, Regina était bien ivre.

-La première fois? Qu'elle première fois? Interrogea-t-elle.

-La première fois qu'on s'est rencontrées, tu t'en souviens? Répéta la brune, un léger sourire au coin des lèvres, malgré la peine apparente sur son visage.

-Évidemment. Tu portais une robe noire, très décolleté et elle t'arrivait sous les genoux avec des manches très courtes. Tu portais ton rouge à lèvres favoris et tu avais des talons qui paraissaient vraiment inconfortables. Se souvint Emma.

-Ils sont pas si inconfortables que ça. Rétorqua Regina. Tu avais une jolie robe fleurie toi. Et t'avais l'air aussi effrayée qu'angoissée. Releva-t-elle.

-Je l'étais. C'était mon rêve que je jouais, et tu étais très impressionnante. Tu es très impressionnante. Sourit doucement Emma.

-Je sais que je parais froide et mauvaise, mais je le suis pas tu sais, quand j'aime je peux devenir très niaise et douce. Argua Regina en regardant la blonde, qui vit de suite qu'elle n'était pas très sûre d'elle, alors elle la tint par le bras, pour la maintenir sur ses pieds. Me touche pas. Repoussa Regina.

-Pourquoi tu me détestes? Marmonna Emma blessée.

-Y a tout qui est brouillon en moi quand tu me touches. Me tiens pas. Râla-t-elle alors qu'elle était peu assurée sur ses jambes. T'as pas le droit de me faire ça. Pas le droit de toucher mon coeur.

-La première fois que je t'ai vue, tu m'as tout de suite plu, tu étais si belle, si sûre de toi, tu dégageais un truc fou, comme si tu pouvais contrôler le monde et en même temps comme si tu pouvais être brisée par une unique étreinte. C'était assez étrange. Charma Emma. T'as jamais cessé de me plaire, ça fait un an et demi presque maintenant, et tu m'as jamais lâchée, tu es géniale, et tu me plais de plus en plus. Fit-elle en tenant les bras de la brune qui se mit à pleurer.

-Tais toi. Ordonna-t-elle entre les larmes.

-Regina-

-Tais toi. Coupa la brune. T'as pas le droit de me faire ça. Pas le droit de me dire ça. T'es rentrée dans ma vie et t'as tout chamboulé, et t'as jamais rien dis. Tu m'as laissé t'adorer sans me donner plus que ton livre. Pleura la brune.

-Je t'ai draguer très souvent mais tu n'avais pas l'air réceptive. Remarqua la blonde.

-Tu profites de moi. Provoqua Regina.

-Bien sûr que non. Profitez de toi serait de t'embrasser maintenant, alors que tu es saoules. Nia Emma un peu perdue par cet enchaînement d'idées.

-Je suis pas saoule. Refusa la brune.

-Un petit peu quand même. Signala la blonde avec un sourire.

-Non, enfin si... Je vais rentrer. Admit Regina en tentant de se tourner vers la sortie.

Elle vacilla, s'emmêla les jambes, et perdit l'équilibre. Alors qu'elle s'apprêtait à tomber, elle sentit deux bras l'enlacer, et corps collé au sien.

-Attention. Chuchota Emma en la remettant sur ses pieds sans la lâcher. Je vais te ramener, de tout façon j'allais rentrer aussi. Et tu es trop ivre pour conduire. Expliqua-t-elle.

-Taxi. Marmonna Regina.

-Non, je te ramène, on va s'échapper. Sourit Emma.

Elle prit la main de la brune, et l'emmena pour descendre les escaliers, et se faufiler ensuite dans le couloir, elle envoya un message à Kathryn, donnant comme excuse qu'elle se sentait mal, et que Regina l'accompagnait, cela expliquerait mieux son absence. Elle réussit à sortir de la bâtisse avec Regina assez rapidement et alla jusqu'à sa voiture. Elle l'installa assez difficilement sur le fauteuil passager, et ferma la porte avant de prendre sa place derrière le volant. Avant de démarrer, elle ouvrit la boîte à gant et en sortit une bouteille d'eau pour faire dessaouler la jeune femme.

-Bois, ça t'évitera la violente gueule de bois demain matin. Lui dit-elle.

Regina attrapa la bouteille la regarda une seconde puis la porta à ses lèvres et la bu entièrement, sans même réfléchir ou reprendre sa respiration.

-T'en as une autre? Demanda alors la brune. Emma en sortit une autre de la boite à gant et la donna à Regina. Merci. On rentre? Interrogea la brune avec un sourire.

-Oui, tout de suite. Accepta la blonde en démarrant.

Regina bu la bouteille d'eau entièrement une nouvelle fois, mais plus lentement. Emma gardait les yeux sur la route, mais elle sentait le regard de Regina dévaler sur elle. La brune sentait l'alcool se dissiper lentement, elle n'était pas habitué à boire beaucoup, alors ça lui était vite monté à la tête, cependant le dernier verre qu'elle avait prit remontait à presque une heure avant. L'eau et la discussion avec Emma commençaient à faire se dissiper l'alcool, ses idées devenaient claires, sa vue aussi. Et elle voyait bien la robe noire, très décolletée, laissant voir la peau entre les seins, ceux ci maintenus en étant écrasés, assise la robe était remontée au milieu des cuisses de la blonde, qui était totalement moulée dans le tissu. Regina sentit une nouvelle fois son corps s'enflammer, elle n'arrivait pas à contrôler, avec Emma tout devenait incontrôlable.

-Ne me regarde pas comme ça quand tu m'interdis même de t'appeler Regina. Lança Emma, qui se sentait faiblir.

-Appelles moi comme tu veux, après ce soir je m'en fiche. Répondit Regina en sans la lâcher du regard.

-On est chez toi. Déclara la blonde en se garant devant l'immeuble de son éditrice.

Regina regarda dehors, et se détacha, ouvrant sa portière. Elle mit un pied dehors, puis se retourna. Elle regarda les yeux verts qui l'observaient, les traits du visage qui exprimait une question : qu'est ce qu'il y a?

-Tu me raccompagnes jusqu'à la porte de mon appart'? Proposa Regina.

Emma hocha la tête, et sortit de la voiture, elle vint prendre la main de Regina et l'aida à se mettre debout, pas qu'elle en avait besoin, elle avait presque dessaoulé entièrement, mais Emma l'aida tout de même. Elles allèrent jusqu'à la porte de l'immeuble, Regina tapa le code, et sentant que la blonde n'allait pas la suivre, elle la tira derrière elle. Alors qu'elles attendaient l'ascenseur, Regina réalisa qu'elle était toujours un peu ivre, si ces idées était claires elle ne contrôlait pas forcément ses envies et ses pulsions. Emma ne voulait pas la frustrer, et le contact de leurs mains enlacées était un réel bonheur. L'ascenseur s'ouvrit et elles entrèrent, Regina appuya sur le septième étage, le dernier, et regarda la blonde qui lui sourit doucement. Sans réfléchir elle vint se coller au torse de la blonde, sans l'enlacer. Emma hésita une seconde et passa sa main libre dans le dos de la jeune femme.

-Tu vas bien? Demanda la blonde, en caressant son dos, tentant de voir le visage posé sur son torse.

-Hmmhmm. Acquiesça Regina.

L'ascenseur s'arrêta une seconde après et elles sortirent, Regina tirant la blonde derrière elle dans le couloir jusqu'à la porte de son appartement, d'une main elle fouilla dans sa pochette et en sortit ses clés. Elle ouvrit, et voulu avancer en tenant Emma, mais celle ci resta immobile.

-Je vais te laisser. Informa la blonde.

Regina resserra sa main autour de celle de son écrivaine, et la tira d'un coup sec vers l'intérieur. Une fois la blonde à l'intérieur, la brune ferma la porte et l'entraina vers le salon.

-Tu sais, l'alcool s'en va doucement, mais je sais que je t'ai dis que tu me plaisais. Commença Regina en se mettant face à elle, dans le salon. Mais j'ai menti. Tu ne me plais pas.

-Sympa, je vais repartir je crois. Grogna Emma, blessée.

Regina ne réussit pas à la retenir cette fois, et la blonde lui tourna le dos pour partir, elle laissa quelques secondes, elle avait tant de mal à admettre une vérité alors que l'alcool se dissipait.

-Tu me rend dingue. Dingue de toi. Lâcha-t-elle, la voix désespérée comme si c'était la seule chose qui pouvait ramener Emma, mais qui elle, pouvait la détruire.

Emma se figea, son coeur lui faisait mal. Elle se tourna pour regarder la jeune femme, elle avait l'air complètement déboussolée, comme mise à nue. Elle ne pu s'en empêcher, et fonça vers elle pour plaquer ses lèvres sur les siennes, tout en la poussant pour la coincer entre le mur et elle, tenant ses hanches. Regina ne mit qu'une seconde à lui rendre son baiser, enfouissant ses mains dans les cheveux blonds, la ramenant encore plus contre elle, enfin si c'était possible. Le baiser s'enflamma et Regina entrouvrit les lèvres, avant de glisser sa langue sur les lèvres d'Emma, qui les entrouvrit dans un léger halètement. Les langues se mirent à danser ensemble, et quand un léger gémissement de désir résonna entre elles sans savoir laquelle l'avait émis, leurs corps tanguèrent ensemble, reprenant leurs souffle.

-Où es ta chambre? Susurra Emma en reprenant les baisers ardents dans la seconde qui suivait.

-Suis moi. Marmonna Regina en attrapant sa main, se décollant, avec difficulté, d'elle pour la tirer.

Elle l'entraîna dans le couloir, trottinant, et ouvrit la porte du bout, la faisant rentrer. Emma claqua la porte avec son pied et Regina se suspendit à son cou pour l'embrasser fougueusement, alors elle empoigna ses cuisses pour la soulever, provoquant un gémissement de la jeune femme, qui une fois de plus avait une main dans ses cheveux. Sans quitter ses lèvres Emma s'avança, à tâtons jusqu'au lit, pour déposer Regina dessus, et de suite les jambes de cette dernière vinrent l'enlacer. Elle dévia ses lèvres sur sa mâchoire, puis descendit dans son cou pour mordiller sa peau. Elle fit glisser sa main sur le flanc de la brune pour venir ouvrir la fermeture, avant de faire glisser les bretelles sur ses épaules, et en l'embrassant elle fit glisser le tissu sur la peau jusqu'à ce que la robe ne tombe sur le sol. Emma découvrit alors les sous-vêtements vermillons.

-Tu es si parfaite. Murmura-t-elle en posant ses lèvres sur la peau entre les seins.

-Emma... Marmonna la jeune femme en se tordant. Déshabille toi, je veux sentir ta peau. Ordonna-t-elle, haletante.

La blonde délaissa son buste pour se redresser et défit sa robe sous les yeux dévorants de Regina. En sous vêtements noirs, elle fit glisser ses doigts sur la jambe de Regina relevant celle ci, pour défaire la boucle du talon et l'enlever, avant de faire de même avec ceux de Regina. Elle retira les siens avec ses pieds, et en faisant glisser ses doigts sur le corps de la brune elle revint s'allonger sur elle.

-Parfaite. Répéta-t-elle en venant l'embrasser.

Les doigts de la brune glissèrent sur son dos, la faisant frissonner, avant de jouer avec son soutien gorge. Dans les baisers, Emma se sentit perde le contrôle de son désir, et ne pu s'empêcher de se arquer sur elle, faisant ainsi entrer en contact leurs intimités. Le soutien-gorge fut ouvert et tomba à côté d'elle, les mains de Regina venant se glisser sur ses seins.

-Parfaite. Ajouta la brune, pour le confirmer à son tour.

Les caresses sur sa poitrine firent gémir Emma contre les lèvres de son amante. Cette dernière sourit à ses sons, et la blonde se sentit soudainement gênée de pas être à égalité.

-Enlève le tien. Ordonna-t-elle entre deux respirations.

Regina sourit, et glissa ses mains dans son dos, se arquant doucement, et retira son soutien gorge. Dans la seconde qui suivait les lèvres de la blonde se collaient sur sa poitrine et lui arrachaient des geignements, alors que sa culotte glissait entraînée par une Emma passionnée. Regina ne pensait plus à rien, elle avait enfin Emma contre elle, elle sentait ses douces lèvres ses caresses, et dieu que c'était délicieux. Sentant sa culotte totalement évincée, elle comprit qu'elle était nue mais pas la blonde, elle se décida alors, en un coup de bassin, d'inverser leurs places, se retrouvant sur Emma, qui fut surprise de se renversement de situation. Regina la fit taire en l'embrassant, avant d'à son tour lui enlever sa culotte. Leurs lèvres scellées, les souffles erratiques, Regina se tendit une seconde en sentant la cuisse d'Emma se coller à son intimité. La blonde profita de sa surprise pour une nouvelle fois inverser et se retrouver sur elle.

-Tu ne contrôleras pas tout cette nuit. Murmura la blonde, à cheval au dessus de la jeune femme qui se tordait.

Emma mordilla la lèvre inférieure de la jeune femme sous elle, une main glissant sur son corps, jusqu'au bas ventre de Regina. Celle ci glissa une main dans les cheveux blonds, pour obliger la blonde à l'embrasser, alors que son autre main était posée sur les fesses d'Emma. Cette dernière glissa ses doigts sur l'entrejambe de la brune, la caressant doucement, puis accéléra, faisant grimper l'intensité des gémissements de Regina qui mordilla sa lèvre. Sentant Regina tremblante de plaisir, Emma glissa ses doigts jusqu'à entrer en elle, lui arrachant un cri cette fois ci, mais elle la frustra, faisant des mouvements lents. Elle sentit les ongles de Regina griffer son dos.

-Emma, haleta la brune, plus...Réclama-t-elle.

La blonde sourit en l'embrassant mais n'accéléra pas pour autant. Regina, n'en pouvant plus tenta de faire autrement, sa main dans les cheveux blonds glissa sur le corps de son amante, jusqu'à son entrejambe, moins délicate, elle lui offrit une petite caresse avant d'entrer en elle à son tour. Le gémissement d'Emma, l'excita un peu plus, et ses mouvements en elle se firent plus rapide. Alors la blonde suivit, entraînée par la fougue de Regina, qui ne cessait de l'embrasser. Elles en avaient oublié la soirée, leurs métiers, l'écart qu'elles avaient toujours gardé, elles avaient tout oublié, ce qui restait seulement c'était ce sentiment dévorant et cette passion qu'elles éprouvaient pour l'autre. Et au vu du plaisir qui envahissait progressivement chaque parcelle de leurs corps, elles savaient au fond d'elles que plus jamais elles ne se passeraient de l'autre.Après de longues minutes, de forts gémissements, une légère tension se firent sentir dans leurs avant bras, mais elles n'en avaient que faire, tout ce à quoi elles pensaient c'était l'orgasme sur le bord de les envahir. Et ceux ci arrivèrent dans un parfait accord, laissant les deux corps se tendre et se cambrer à outrance, les lèvres se détacher pour laisser passer deux cris puissants, preuve de l'immense plaisir ressentit. Elles retombèrent l'une sur l'autre, essoufflées. Emma craignit d'un coup que la brune regrette, et resta contre elle, parsemant son cou de tendres baisers, puis elle sentit la main dans son dos faire de délicats dessins. Les doigts se retirèrent, leurs arrachant un nouveau geignement, plaintif cette fois, regrettant déjà la sensation d'être au creux de l'autre. Regina enlaça la blonde, qui appuyait ses baisers dans son cou, jusqu'à mordiller la peau au niveau du pouls.

-Emma... Tu me rends dingue. Soupira la brune, en mordillant sa lèvre.

-La dernière fois que t'as dis ça je t'ai plaqué contre le mur. Signala Emma avec un doux sourire.

-Et cette fois? Provoqua Regina.

-Je vais m'employer à te donner un nouvel orgasme. Rétorqua la blonde, en attrapant les poignets de la jeune femme pour les tenir au dessus de la tête de celle ci.

-Vraiment? Gémit la brune.

Emma ne répondit rien, et maintint les poignets au dessus de sa tête en embrassant sa poitrine. Regina avait sa réponse, elles étaient parties pour une folle nuit, elle ne laisserait pas Emma avoir le dernier mot.

Au matin, Emma se réveilla doucement, les yeux toujours collés, elle sortit la tête de sous la couette, la lumière l'éblouit légèrement, mais ce qu'elle remarqua tout de même c'était que Regina n'était pas allongée en face d'elle. En restant sous la couette, elle tourna la tête, et vit alors la jeune femme assise au bord du lit, dos à elle, son oreiller contre son torse.

-Salut. Entama Emma, la voix basse, et légèrement rauque.

Regina sursauta, et se tourna doucement, n'osant pas vraiment affronter le regard de la blonde.

-Bonjour. Murmura-t-elle.

-Tout va bien? S'inquiéta Emma.

-Pas vraiment. Articula Regina. Je me souviens de tout depuis qu'on a quitté le manoir de la soirée. Mais avant, c'est assez flou. Bredouilla-t-elle gênée.

-Je t'ai retrouvée sur le balcon à l'étage, tu as commencé par me faire remarquer que je ne devais pas t'appeler Regina ni te dire "tu", parce que j'étais pas ton amie, et ensuite je sais pas pourquoi tu m'as demandé si je me souvenais de notre première rencontre. On en a parlé puis tu m'as confié que tu n'étais pas aussi froide que ce que tu laissais voir, que tu pouvais être niaise et douce quand tu aimais. Tu perdais l'équilibre, j'ai voulu te tenir, du coup tu m'as envoyer paitre. Expliqua Emma. Alors-

-Tu m'as demandé pourquoi je te détestais. Se souvint Regina.

-Oui, là tu as dis que c'était le bordel en toi quand je t'approchais, tu m'as répété de ne pas te toucher, puis tu m'as reprocher de toucher ton coeur. Je comprenais pas tout à vrai dire, mais je me suis dis que je pouvais me déclarer au moins un peu, comme ça si je me prenais un vent tu t'en souviendrais peut-être pas. Remarqua Emma.

-Je me souviens, tu as dis que je t'avais plu dès le début, et que je te plaisais de plus en plus. Se rappela la brune.

-Mais tu m'as dis de me taire en me coupant. Tu m'as reproché d'avoir jamais rien tenté avec toi et quand je t'ai dis que c'était faux, que je t'avais dragué plus d'une fois, mais que tu n'étais pas réceptive, sans que je comprenne rien tu m'as dis que je profitais de toi. Raconta la blonde.

-Et t'as dis que c'était faux, tu m'as dis que j'étais saoule, je t'ai dis que non, tu as insisté et j'ai fini par le reconnaitre, et j'ai t'ai dis que je voulais rentrer. Ajouta Regina.

-Mais t'as failli tomber, je t'ai rattrapée, et je t'ai pas laissée d'autre choix que de te ramener. Après tu te souviens? Demanda Emma.

-Oui, dans ta voiture j'ai bu de l'eau, j'ai vite dessaoulé, et on est arrivées chez moi. Reconnu Regina.

Elle fixa le drap entre elles, n'arrivant pas à regarder les yeux verts qui l'observaient, la blonde toujours couchée sous la couette. Elle avait peur, peur d'elle même et de ce qu'elle ressentait, peur d'être tout simplement une femme amoureuse, et encore plus de la blonde. Elle connaissait Emma, elle connaissait son côté fleur bleu, son intelligence, sa gentillesse, son imagination, c'est elle qui avait insisté auprès de son patron pour faire confiance à Emma et publier le livre un an et demi plutôt. Depuis ce jour, elle tombait sous le charme d'Emma, mais elle avait réussi à garder la tête en-dehors de l'eau, à maintenir sa carapace en place, et à refuser les avances d'Emma. Et voilà qu'avec cinq verres de trop elle se retrouvait face à elle, avec les souvenirs de leurs déclarations à demi mot, des baisers passionnés, et de la nuit d'amour la plus extraordinaire qu'elle ai jamais vécu et cet amour impossible à étouffer.

-Regarde moi. Supplia Emma dans un murmure, terrorisée par l'idée que Regina pense à cette nuit entre elles comme une erreur.

-Non. Refusa la brune, se repliant sur elle-même, tournant à nouveau le dos à Emma, sur le rebord du lit.

-Regina, tu m'en veux? Murmura la blonde en se redressant dans le lit, s'asseyant, la couette couvrant son corps.

-Non. Je m'en veux. Expliqua la brune, en fixant le mur devant elle, tenant fermement le coussin contre son torse.

Emma se rapprocha, gardant la couette autour d'elle, et passa délicatement sa main dans le dos de Regina, le caressant doucement. La brune se tendit, frissonnant, Emma avait un pouvoir sur elle qu'elle détestait affreusement au vu de la situation.

-Pourquoi? Demanda Emma, en enchainant de suite. Parce que tu es l'éditrice et moi l'écrivaine? Parce que professionnellement parlant tu es comme ma supérieure? Elle se colla au dos de la brune, son menton au dessus des omoplates, sa main dans le creux de ses reins. Ou alors est ce parce que après un an et demi à faire en sorte d'être froide et dure avec moi tu as succombé? Parce que tu as perdu le contrôle pour une fois? Elle laissa une seconde et reprit plus bas. Ou est ce parce que j'ai réussi à brisé ta carapace et que tu détestes de ne pas avoir su m'en empêcher?

Regina était immobile. Elle ne savait pas si le fait qu'Emma soit contre elle la perturbait plus que les mots de cette dernière ou si c'était l'inverse. Mais elle ne savait plus quoi faire, elle avait les doigts fermement serrés sur l'oreiller contre elle, laissant quelques minutes passées, mais Emma ne bougeait pas, apparemment elle ne bougerait pas sans réponse.

-C'est un peu tout. Susurra-t-elle, si bas que la blonde entendit à peine.

-Alors laisse moi te montrer que tu n'as aucune raison de penser ainsi. Nos métiers et le lien qu'ils ont, ne nous empêche en rien de vivre ce que nous avons vécu la nuit dernière, tant que nous sommes capables de travailler et d'être professionnelles. Sa main caressa le dos de Regina pour venir se poser sur son bras. Perdre le contrôle peut être bien, tu passes ton temps à tout prévoir, tout calculer, ça te rassure, mais on n'a rien fait de mal, bien au contraire. On a succombé ensemble à l'autre qui nous plaisait depuis des mois, et alors? Je répète on ne fait rien de mal. Elle caressa le bras de la brune. J'ai brisé ta carapace, mais je t'admire encore plus, tu continues de m'impressionner, plus qu'avant même. Tu es forte, courageuse, belle, intelligente, douce, et adorable. Tu es tout ce que le monde peut créer de plus beau. Tu as le droit de te laisser aller, et c'est une grande fierté d'être celle qui t'a permis ça, une fierté de t'avoir vu dévorée par le désir, le plaisir, et ensuite de t'avoir admirée dormir. Tu es la femme la plus parfaite que je connaisse mais tu as peur d'ouvrir ton coeur. Finit-elle en déposant un baiser sur son épaule.

-La dernière fois que je me suis ouverte, j'ai été trahie, blessée et j'ai mis des années à m'en remettre. Confia Regina la voix étranglée.

-Je connais cette douleur, je la connais bien, mais ça ne m'effraie pas de m'ouvrir quand je suis avec toi. Admit Emma.

-C'est surtout le fait que j'ai envie de m'ouvrir à toi qui me fait peur. Je ne contrôle plus qui je suis, je ne contrôle plus ce que je montre de moi quand je suis avec toi. Avoua la brune.

-Et alors? Moi tout ce que je vois et découvre de toi ne me fait que craquer encore plus pour toi. Tu as le coeur cassé? Je peux t'aider à le réparer. Tu as l'âme écorchée, je peux faire le pansement. Je peux faire tout ce que tu veux, je peux passé ma vie à te raconter les plus belles histoires d'amours que le monde est connu, mais je suis presque sûre qu'elles n'arriveraient pas à la cheville de notre histoire à nous. Elle déposa un baiser dans son cou. Encore faut il que tu veuilles la vivre.

-Tu jures de ne jamais me faire de mal? De ne pas me trahir, ni me tromper, ni jamais me mentir? Demanda Regina, la voix tremblante, les larmes coulant sur ses joues.

-Je ne te ferais jamais de mal. Je ne te trahirais jamais, et ne te tromperais jamais. Emma lâcha la couette, collant son corps nu un peu plus contre le dos de la brune, passant ainsi ses bras autour d'elle pour venir trouver ses mains. Je te mentirais seulement pour ne pas te dire quel cadeau je t'ai acheté, ou qu'elle surprise je te prépare. Je prendrais toujours soin de toi Regina.

Les doigts de Regina se décrispèrent du tissu et s'enlacèrent à ceux de la blonde.

-Je ne sais pas vraiment aimer, Emma. Murmura la brune.

-Laisse toi porter, arrête de tout étouffer en toi, et les choses se feront. On n'apprend pas à aimer, notre coeur sait quand il doit ou non aimer. Ce qu'on peut apprendre c'est juste à arrêter de cacher la tendresse qu'on peut éprouver, arrêter de restreindre des pulsions qu'elles soient torrides ou tendres. Répondit calmement Emma.

-Apprends moi. Réclama Regina.

-D'accord. Déjà lâche cette oreiller. La brune obéit, et son corps se détendit contre Emma. Maintenant ferme les yeux, et respire doucement, vide ta tête. Murmura la blonde en embrassant doucement son épaule et son cou. Qu'est ce que tu veux faire là?

-Te préparer un petit déjeuné après t'avoir embrassée. Répondit Regina dans un souffle.

-Alors faisons ça. Sourit Emma.

Regina se décolla d'elle pour se lever et se mettre à califourchon sur les cuisses de la jeune femme, passant délicatement ses doigts dans les cheveux blonds.

-Tu es belle. Remarqua-t-elle. Tellement belle.

-T'es sûre que tu n'es pas en train de te regarder dans un miroir? S'amusa doucement Emma, en l'enlaçant.

-Non, pas du tout. Regina se pencha doucement et captura ses lèvres entre les siennes. Je t'ai dis que tu m'avais laissé t'adorer sans me donner plus que ton livre? Se souvint-elle soudainement.

-Oui. D'un côté ce n'étais pas faux, je ne t'avais rien donné d'autre, parce que tu refusais tout le reste. Répondit Emma.

-Je t'ai blessée plusieurs fois hier, sans m'en rendre compte, je suis vraiment désolé, j'étais un peu ivre, et quand je suis chamboulée, que je perds le contrôle je ne trouve rien d'autre que l'agressivité pour répondre. Expliqua la brune, honteuse.

-Si tu n'avais pas fais ça, on serait pas là ce matin, à se laisser une chance. Sourit Emma. Embrasse moi encore. Murmura-t-elle.

Regina sourit tendrement et se pencha pour un nouveau baiser, aussi doux que possible. Elle fini par se détacher d'Emma pour mettre une culotte et un teeshirt long.

-Je vais faire le petit déjeuné, met quelque chose et rejoins moi. Proposa-t-elle en déposant ses lèvres sur la mâchoire d'Emma avant de sortir.

La blonde la regarda partir avec un sourire immense. Puis elle réalisa où elle était. La veille trop transportée par Regina elle n'avait pas fait attention à la chambre. Celle ci était simple, des livres et des manuscrits à droite à gauche, une grande armoire, qui prenait tout un mur, et de l'autre côté sous la grande fenêtre une commode avec des photos. Regina et une femme rousse à chaque fois. Probablement sa soeur, pensa Emma en sortant du lit, mettant une culotte pour regarder les photos de plus près. Elle réalisa alors que le grand lit central était à baldaquin, en bois, sans tissu dessous ou quelconque décorations. Emma, curieuse continua de tout détailler du regard jusqu'à sortir, passant par le couloir, une porte, la salle de bain. Simple, blanche, élégante, à l'image de la propriétaire. Puis elle continua, et arriva au salon, où était un canapé, une télé, une cheminée, et de l'autre côté une immense bibliothèque près d'un grand bureau recouvert. Elle observa chaque bibelot, chaque photos, chaque objets qu'elle trouvait. Elle entendait le bruit dans la cuisine, la porte entre les deux pièces étant ouverte, mais elle n'entendit pas la brune arriver.

-Oh j'allais te chercher. Remarqua Regina, avant que la blonde ne se tourne vers elle, dans une simple culotte. Je croyais t'avoir dit de mettre quelque chose. S'amusa-t-elle.

-Et bien, je -Emma se regarda, effectivement, elle n'avait qu'une culotte- je regardais tout, et du coup j'ai pas pensé à m'habiller plus. T'avais dis quelque chose, c'est quelque chose. Plaisanta-t-elle en montrant sa culotte.

-C'est vrai que tu n'avais pas vu mon appartement. Se souvint alors la brune. Bouge pas je reviens. Emma resta devant la bibliothèque regardant les livres. Tiens mets ça. Lança la brune en revenant.

Elle regarda Regina qui lui fit enfiler un teeshirt large. Elle sortit la tête et le respira légèrement.

-Il sent toi. Sourit Emma.

-Normal, il est à moi. Rougit la brune, devant ce sourire elle se sentait faible.

-J'aime beaucoup. Susurra la blonde en l'enlaçant pour embrasser son nez.

-Petit déjeuné. Rappela Regina en se détachant pour la tirer dans la cuisine. Tu veux bien prendre la cafetière, elle tient pas sur le plateau. Réclama-t-elle.

Emma acquiesça et la prit, suivant Regina, pensant qu'elles allaient déjeuné dans le salon, mais elles le dépassèrent.

-On va où? Interrogea-t-elle.

-Dans mon endroit préféré. Lui sourit la brune.

Emma ne dit rien, et la suivit, elle traversèrent le couloir et Regina les fit passer par la porte du fond, que la blonde n'avait même pas remarquer avant. Elles débouchèrent sur un escaliers.

-Où on va Regina? Questionna-t-elle.

-Ce n'est pas en changeant l'ordre des mots que tu auras une réponse. S'amusa gentiment la jeune femme devant elle.

Elles montèrent l'escalier et arrivèrent sur le toit. Emma admira l'endroit. Il n'était pas très grand, des fleurs étaient un peu partout, le soleil brillait au dessus d'elles, les pavés au sol comportaient des mots, des citations, une chaise longue était installée près du toit en pente d'à côté, une table ronde était dans l'angle, entourée de deux chaises et de fleurs. Dans sa contemplation Emma c'était stoppée au milieu du toit, tournant pour regarder le paysage autour d'elle, alors que Regina posait le plateau sur la table. Le tout prêt, elle s'assit sur sa chaise, repliant une jambe contre son torse, admirant la blonde. Elle avait bien fait au fond de céder. Cette femme était magnifique, et c'était un rayon de soleil, il suffisait qu'elle sourisse pour que Regina se sente bien, elle n'avait jamais autant aimé cet endroit qu'avec Emma, et pourtant cet endroit était son préféré. La blonde avait l'air heureuse, et ça la rendait elle aussi heureuse. Peut-être qu'après tout elle avait raison, elles ne faisaient rien de mal, bien au contraire.

-C'est magnifique. Murmura Emma.

-Je sais, apporte le café maintenant, j'en ai vraiment besoin. S'amusa Regina.

-T'es la seule à pouvoir venir ici? Demanda la blonde en venant près de la table sur laquelle elle posa la cafetière, avant de s'asseoir face à la brune.

-Oui, l'avantage d'habiter au dernier étage. Sourit la brune. En vérité j'ai choisi cet appartement pour ce toit. Je trouve qu'on a une belle vue et c'est vraiment agréable.

-T'as déjà dormi à la belle étoile ici? Interrogea Emma.

-Non jamais. Ria Regina, surprise par cette demande, en leurs servant leurs cafés.

-Ris pas, ça doit être génial. Remarqua la blonde.

-Alors on pourrait peut-être dormir à la belle étoile ensemble ici un jour? Proposa la brune.

-Vraiment? Regina hocha la tête en lui donnant sa tasse. Merci. Quand tu veux, je te raconterais des belles histoires si tu veux. Sourit la blonde.

-On va dormir ici dès ce soir je pense. S'amusa Regina en prenant une tartine grillée.

-Si tu veux. Sourit de plus belle Emma.

Elles mangèrent en silence quelques minutes, se regardant droit dans les yeux, un léger sourire au coin des lèvres.

-Tu écris encore? Demanda la brune, soudainement.

-C'est mon éditrice qui demande, ou ma petite amie? Provoqua Emma.

-La petite amie. Répondit Regina du tac au tac.

-Alors oui, oui j'écris beaucoup. J'écris des contes encore et encore, comme si des histoires de combat, d'amour, d'espoir il pouvait y en avoir des milliers. Une fleur, une goutte de café, un éclair, une couleur, un regard, tout me donne une idée, je manque de temps, la vie ne serait pas suffisante pour écrire tout les contes que j'ai dans la tête. Confia Emma en regardant le paysage. Et puis il y a, comme il y a toujours eut, les contes que je n'écris pas, car je ne les raconte à personne d'autre que mon frère. Il y a des contes que j'imagine seulement pour lui. Des fois je voudrais arrêter tout, c'est épuisant, je me ballade dans la rue et ma tête imagine, je suis avec quelqu'un que j'aime et mon esprit invente encore. Et en même temps je nourris mon âme et mon coeur de tout ça, je crois en la vie parce que je crois en les contes, je crois en l'amour parce que si la Méchante reine à pu changé par amour, envers son fils et sa femme chevalier, je crois alors que tout le monde peut aimer et être aimer. Je-

-Tais toi. Réclama Regina. Emma tourna la tête vers elle surprise, et la découvrit en larmes, les mains crispées autour de sa tasse. Ne dis rien. Marmonna la brune.

-Mais qu'est ce qu'il y a? Qu'est ce que j'ai dis? Paniqua Emma en posant sa tasse pour passer sa main sur la cuisse de la brune.

-Tu te rends même pas compte que tu as une vision du monde absolument unique, tu vis des mots, tu vis des contes, tu vis en souriant, tu as espoir en tout. Comment fais tu pour ne pas être déçue du monde? Murmura Regina, en prenant la main sur sa cuisse.

-Il me déçoit, mais je préfère vivre dans les mots, j'ai la chance de vivre de mes contes, alors je ne perds pas espoir. Les contes sont un art littéraire, qui permet de personnifier un idée, une émotion, un principe, pour faire passer son idée. Emma se leva, et marcha entre les fleurs. La Méchante Reine est la douleur qui consume au point de ne plus rien voir de beau, son fils est l'espoir qui apporte la lumière dans une vie sans même en être conscient, et sa femme, est la douleur passé qui n'empêche pas de vivre malgré les gamelles, elle est aussi l'acharnement à rendre à ceux en qui elle croit le bonheur. Leurs contes je l'ai écris avec la volonté de montrer que déjà il y a différentes douleurs, mais que quelqu'elles soient, il faut des fois une seule personne pour s'en sortir, qu'un seul coeur, même si il est abimé peut nous montrer que la vie peut être belle des fois. Et que deux coeurs cassés ensemble ça peut réaliser des choses magnifiques, qui paraissaient si impossibles avant. Et qu'en plus de ça un enfant à plus de pouvoir sur les coeurs que des adultes parce qu'il croit, il a l'espoir et l'innocence qui le mène à croire en tout.

Emma avait parlé en tournant sur la terrasse, sans regarder Regina en passant ses doigts entre les fleurs. Elle en prit une dorée, en revenant vers Regina qui buvait ses paroles, les yeux brillants, et elle lui tendit la fleur.

-T'es mots sont... Murmura-t-elle.

-Justes. Sourit Emma en glissant la fleur dans ses cheveux. Je n'ai pas choisi ce conte exemple au hasard, tu comprends n'est ce pas?

-Oui, tu es la femme chevalier et je suis la Méchante Reine. Remarqua Regina.

-Oui, en quelques sortes. Emma lui prit la main et la tira au milieu de la terrasse. Imagine que chaque fleurs est un moment de ton passé qui t'a marqué, je ne suis pas là. Déclara-t-elle en la lâchant.

-Non ne me fais pas ça Emma, non ça ne me fait pas rire. Refusa Regina.

-Aies confiance, les contes que j'écris et invente ne finissent jamais mal, jamais. Promis la blonde. Chaque fleurs est un moment de ton passé et je ne suis pas là. Reprit-elle. Ton coeur est comment?

-Il me fait mal Emma. Marmonna la brune.

La blonde s'avança, l'enlaça et déposa un baiser sur son front, sur ses joues, son nez, ses lèvres, avant de se détacher assez pour faire glisser un petit bouquet de fleurs entre elles, et de le lui tendre.

-Et maintenant? Demanda la blonde.

-J'ai plus mal. Elle prit le bouquet et s'écarta. Emma comment tu fais ça? Je veux dire, j'ai vu tout mes souvenirs dans les fleurs juste parce que tu l'as dis. Et puis tu me les as donné, tu m'as embrassée et y avait plus rien, plus de douleurs, ça ne m'arrive jamais ça. Comment tu fais ça? Répéta-t-elle.

-Je ne sais pas. Je voulais juste te montrer qu'il suffit d'une personne, d'un coeur qui te comprend et t'aime, pour que ton passé ne s'efface pas mais qu'il cesse de te faire mal. Les fleurs sont devenues des fleurs et non plus des souvenirs parce que je te les ai offerte et que tu les as vues comme un cadeau et rien d'autre. Sourit Emma.

-Moi aussi je t'aime. Sourit la brune.

Emma ria en remarquant qu'elle c'était déclarée sans s'en rendre compte et vint la soulever, ses mains sous ses cuisses. Regina l'enlaça de ses bras et jambes.

-Tu sais j'ai inventé des contes que je ne veux raconter qu'à toi. Murmura Emma.

-Des contes seulement pour moi? S'étonna Regina.

-Des contes seulement pour toi, souffla-t-elle, inspiré par toi, elle l'embrassa, fais pour toi, elle nicha son visage dans son cou sentant la brune regarder le ciel avec un sourire en caressant sa tête, parce qu'il n'y a que toi...


	2. À la belle étoile

2 : À la belle étoile. 

Emma se regarda de la tête aux pieds, vérifiant sa tenue devant la porte de la jeune femme. Elle avait du la laisser vers midi, ayant un rendez vous l'après midi même, pour le travail, rendez vous que Regina avait dû lui rappeler à la fin de leurs petit déjeuné. Elle avait fait tout son rendez vous sérieusement même si son esprit pensait à Regina. Cette dernière lui avait envoyé un message pour lui dire de revenir chez elles pour la nuit dès qu'elle aurait fini et aurait récupéré ses affaires. Alors elle était rentré chez elle, avait rempli son sac pour passer la nuit chez sa petite amie, remarque qui l'avait fait grandement sourire, avant d'aller faire quelques courses. Elle se tenait droite dans une robe blanche légère, avec des baskets élégantes à semelles compensées, ses cheveux dans une queue de cheval haute, prête à frapper. Elle finit par oser et attendit avant de voir la porte s'entrouvrir sur une Regina étonnée, qui ouvrit un peu plus pour lui faire face.

-Comment t'es rentrée dans l'immeuble? Interrogea de suite la brune, habillée d'une chemise et d'une jupe de tailleur.

-J'ai le code. Sourit fièrement Emma.

-Comment? Questionna Regina, lui faisant comprendre qu'elle ne pourrait pas rentrer sans lui avoir expliqué.

-Je l'ai retenu quand tu l'as tapé devant moi hier soir. Tu sais quand tu étais un peu ivre. S'amusa gentiment la blonde en faisant un pas vers elle. Tu me laisses quand même envahir ton toit où je dois rentrer chez moi?

Regina la fixa et finit par esquisser un sourire avant de se décaler pour la laisser entrer. Emma passa la porte, qui se ferma derrière elle, et les deux femmes se firent face, la blonde n'osant pas l'enlacer, pour ne pas la brusquer. Elle l'avait déjà poussée dans ses retranchements le matin même, elle ne voulait pas abuser. Regina mit une longue minute mais finit par faire un pas vers elle, en se collant ainsi contre son corps afin de passer ses bras autour des épaules d'Emma, qui faisait quelques centimètres de plus qu'elle. La blonde eut un grand sourire et la serra contre elle, au niveau de la taille.

-Je t'ai manquée? S'amusa-t-elle gentiment.

-Je dois t'envoyer bouler ou te répondre sincèrement? Demanda la brune, incertaine.

-À toi de voir, les deux sont possibles. Je préférerais la sincérité. Sourit Emma.

-Alors oui. Oui tu m'as manqué. Acquiesça Regina en se penchant pour poser ses lèvres sur les siennes.

La blonde la serra longuement dans ses bras, enchainant les doux baisers, comme elle en avait rêvé. Regina serrait ses épaules, se pressant contre elle.

-Tu travaillais? Demanda finalement Emma, sans se décoller d'elle.

-Effectivement, tu me donnes du travail sans même le savoir. S'amusa la brune.

-Désolé? Répondit la blonde avec une grimace incertaine. Vu que tu es déjà en pyjama, je vais me changer et ensuite on ira sur le toit pour notre nuit à la belle étoile. Tentée?

-Très. Sourit Regina. J'ai préparé des bols de céréales et de légumes froids pour notre repas. Emma l'embrassa furtivement. La couette et les oreillers sont en haut, mais j'ai pas pu monter le matelas que j'ai en plus sous mon lit.

-Je m'occupe de ça. Sourit Emma en se détachant d'elle. Ça va être une belle nuit et notre premier rendez vous tête à tête. Lança-t-elle en partant sac en main vers la chambre. Je m'occupe du matelas on se retrouve là-haut.

Regina accepta avec un sourire. Elle laissait quelqu'un entrer dans sa vie. Une première. L'enthousiasme de la jeune femme lui faisait du bien, et puis elle en était indéniablement amoureuse depuis leurs rencontre, alors il était tant qu'elles aient leur premier tête à tête, surtout après la nuit sensationnelle qu'elles avaient passé ensemble. Elle se dirigea vers la cuisine, prit le plateau avec leurs repas et les verres de vin, et attrapa la bouteille de vin. Elle se dirigea vers la porte du bout du couloir et grimpa sur le toit. Elle posa le tout sur la petite table et enfila son gilet qu'elle avait posé là plus tôt. Le soleil se couchait et la vue était absolument magnifique, elle habitait ici depuis des années mais elle ne se faisait pas à la beauté de l'endroit. Elle fut coupée dans sa contemplation en entendant la porte du toit s'ouvrir. En se tournant elle vit Emma avec le matelas arriver. Elle pu admirer les muscles des bras bien dessinés de la jeune femme qui déposa le matelas au milieu du toit et des fleurs.

-Le soleil couchant c'est absolument magnifique ici! S'exclama la blonde en laissant son sac près du matelas, en se rapprochant du bord du toit.

-Je sais. Sourit doucement Regina, son regard déviant sur les jambes dénudées de la blonde.

-Arrête de m'observer comme ça, regarde comment ça a fini hier. Plaisanta Emma.

-C'est à dire? Questionna la brune.

-Tu avais ce regard là hier soir dans la voiture quand je t'ai ramenée. Tu me détaillais de la tête aux pieds. Et t'as recommencé dans l'ascenseur avant de me faire un câlin. Alors arrête de me regarder ainsi pour ce soir, on a dit soirée calme sous les étoiles. S'expliqua Emma en allant se laisser tomber sur le matelas.

-Je ne me souviens pas avoir dit calme. S'amusa Regina en se rapprochant d'elle.

-Le fantasme de faire l'amour sur le toit sera pour une autre fois. Rétorqua la blonde en la regardant. Ce soir on pourrait se caler sous la couverture, manger et discuter, histoire de tout savoir de l'autre non?

-J'aime bien l'idée. Accepta la brune. Mets la couette et les oreillers en place j'apporte le repas et le vin. Déclara-t-elle en se dirigeant vers la table.

Emma mit bien tout en place, et s'assit en tailleur sur le matelas, couette sur ses jambes. La brune posa le plateau devant elle, et s'assit à son tour près de la jeune femme. Elle servit les deux verres des vins et trinqua avec la blonde qui lui souriait grandement. Elles burent en silence, puis chacune prit son bol et elles entamèrent le repas.

-Tu sais c'est la première fois que je fais ça. Déclara Regina, tout bas, comme si elle était gênée.

-De mettre un matelas sur le toit? Interrogea Emma.

-Non. Enfin ça aussi, mais je veux dire de partager mon toit, mon lit, un repas, un tête à tête après une nuit d'amour. En fait c'est la première fois que je laisse quelqu'un entrer dans ma vie. Révéla la brune, les yeux dans son bol comme si il était plus intéressant.

-On prend notre temps, tout comme tu veux Regina. Arrête de t'inquiéter. Rassura Emma. C'est super bon ce que t'as préparé. Tu cuisines beaucoup?

-J'adore ça, je cuisine dès que j'ai un temps libre. Sourit la brune.

-Je suis nulle en cuisine, une vraie catastrophe. Confia Emma. Je sais à peine faire des pâtes correctes.

-Vraiment? Tu sais rien faire du tout?! S'étonna la brune.

-Si les petits déjeuners je fais les meilleurs au monde, tu verras demain matin! S'exclama fièrement la blonde avec un sourire.

-J'ai hâte, mais sache que si tu abîmes ma cuisine, tu le paieras cher. Menaça sérieusement Regina recevant un sourire en retour.

Elles finirent leurs repas, puis leurs verres de vin et poussèrent tout pour se faire face. Il y eut un long silence, et Emma finit par s'allonger sur le matelas, sur le côté, la tête dans la main, son regard sur Regina qui finit par s'allonger face à elle.

-Tu veux bien me parler des fleurs? Demanda la blonde.

-Comment ça? Interrogea Regina.

-Tu te souviens ce matin quand je t'ai parlé des fleurs qui étaient des moments de ton passé? Rappela Emma, recevant un hochement de tête en réponse. Tu veux bien me parler de ces souvenirs qui t'ont fait mal?

Il y eut un silence, puis Regina se lança.

-Je suis quelqu'un de froid, pas très agréable, et quand on ne me connait pas je parais ignoble, horrible et méchante. Alors ça m'a attiré des ennuis des fois, mais surtout j'ai passé le plus clair de ma vie seule, sans personne. À l'école on m'évitait, au collège on se taisait quand je passais dans les couloirs, et au lycée les garçons voulaient sortir avec moi parce que ça faisait classe d'avoir la fille la plus formée et soi disant la plus sexy des élèves, quand aux filles elles me haïssaient pour les mêmes raisons. À l'université, j'ai même pas essayé, j'ai étudié, encore et encore à en oublier le reste. Raconta Regina, les yeux baissés gênée.

-Mais j'arrive pas à croire que personne ne se soit intéressée réellement à toi. Remarqua la blonde.

-En dehors de mes parents et ma soeur, j'ai seulement eu Daniel. Ça n'a pas duré longtemps, à cause des études, mais le dernier mois au lycée nous somme sortis ensemble. Il m'aimait, et moi aussi, je crois, comme un premier amour, un amour d'adolescente. Se souvint Regina. Il a été ma première fois. Remarqua-t-elle.

-Et depuis? Demanda Emma. Il y eut un silence, et comprenant que la jeune femme ne dirait rien, la blonde reprit. Regina, est ce que tu as été avec une autre femme avant moi?

-Non Emma. Admit la brune sans la regarder.

-Et un homme? Questionna la blonde. Un nouveau silence. Est ce que je dois comprendre que avant hier soir, tu n'avais fais l'amour qu'avec une seule personne?

Regina se mordilla la lèvre et se tourna pour s'allonger sur le dos et regarder le ciel qui était presque noir maintenant. Les minutes passèrent et elles finit par reprendre.

-Oui. Avoua-t-elle.

-Mais comment c'est possible? Je veux dire t'es merveilleuse et magnifique et intelligente, comment? S'étonna Emma. Et t'as jamais eu des besoins? Je sais pas comment demander ça autrement.

-Je ne sais pas. Après ma première expérience avec Daniel, qui n'était pas extraordinaire on a couché ensemble deux ou trois fois, mais j'étais déçue à chaque fois. Puis c'est les gens en eux même qui m'ont déçus, alors je me suis enfermée dans le travail pour devenir la meilleure. Et puis j'ai découvert que les hommes n'étaient pas ma seule option, mais il était impensable que je le dise, alors j'ai oublié le monde et je me suis concentrée sur les livres, l'édition et l'écriture. Expliqua la brune les yeux dans le ciel sombre.

-Je suis ta première femme? Questionna Emma.

-Oui Emma, et mon premier orgasme. Admit Regina.

-J'en suis très fière, mais si j'avais su je t'aurais pas sauter dessus hier soir. Mais ce que je ne comprends pas, c'est comment tu peux être aussi douée et imaginative au lit sans avoir eu aucune femme avant? Interrogea Emma en appui sur les coudes pour regarder la jeune femme.

-Et bien disons que, reprit Regina de plus en plus gênée, si j'avais personne fallait bien que je me débrouille seule. Fit-elle comprendre.

-Oh alors miss parfaite est amatrice de po-

-Tais toi. Coupa la brune en plaquant sa main sur sa bouche. Tu as compris pas besoin de le dire. Rouspeta-t-elle.

-J'adore ce que je découvre de toi. Sourit Emma en se penchant pour l'embrasser. J'ai été à la hauteur de tes attentes la nuit dernière? Après tout ce temps à attendre j'espère ne pas avoir été décevante. Interrogea-t-elle.

-Bien plus que ce que j'espérais. Admit Regina en passant une main dans les cheveux blonds.

-Bonne nouvelle! Sourit la blonde en l'embrassant furtivement. C'est mal de ma part d'être heureuse que tu n'es eu personne avant moi?

-Pourquoi ça te rend heureuse? Demanda la brune.

-Parce que ça veut dire que je suis différente. Depuis des mois et des mois je me tue à me faire remarquer par toi, avec l'espoir que tu m'apprécies ne serait-ce qu'un peu, et en fait c'est mieux encore. Je suis la première avec qui tu te laisses aller, à qui tu te confies un peu et que tu laisses entrer dans ta vie. Je suis la première avec qui tu sors et avec qui tu couches, je sais pas, ça me rend-

-Spéciale. Oui. Acquiesça Regina avec un sourire timide. Je suis désolé Emma. J'avais tellement peur de ce que je ressentais pour toi, parce que tu es tellement différente de moi, et puis tu es une femme, même si je sais mon attirance pour les femmes depuis des années, tu étais la première qui avait cet effet sur moi. J'avais vraiment peur et aujourd'hui je suis vraiment désolé. S'excusa-t-elle.

-Arrête de t'en vouloir, je t'ai totalement pardonnée. Sourit Emma en se penchant pour l'embrasser tendrement. Tu sais, je plaisantais pas ce matin, quand je t'ai dis ce que je ressentais pour toi, ce que je ressentais vraiment. Murmura-t-elle, un peu gênée.

-Je plaisantais pas non plus. Sourit Regina en replaçant une mèche blonde. Parle moi de toi.

-Tu veux savoir quoi d'abord? Demanda la blonde.

-Ta famille. Rétorqua la brune du tac au tac.

-Mes parents sont fous amoureux, un peu niais et fleur bleue, c'est d'eux que je m'inspire pour les grandes histoires d'amour des contes, comme Blanche Neige et le prince Charmant. Regina gloussa. Je te jure que c'est vrai.

-Ça ne m'étonne pas. Je suis la Méchante Reine moi? Questionna Regina.

-Chaque chose en son temps. Sourit Emma. Mon frère et moi avons huit ans d'écart. Les gens pensent qu'il est un accident, en vérité c'est moi l'accident. Mes parents m'ont eu alors qu'ils avaient à peine dix-huit ans, j'étais pas prévue, mais ils ont tout fait pour que j'aille bien et que je réussisse. Ils ont bossés pendant des années comme des malades pour tout m'offrir, et ils ont réussis. On vit pas dans un palace, mais notre petit appartement familial est sympa, chaleureux, et on est unis. Mes parents sont un peu surproducteurs mais c'est parce qu'ils nous aiment, ils nous ont appris que l'espoir et l'amour étaient ce qui pouvaient nous rendre capable de tout. Raconta Emma en tombant sur le côté pour finalement fouiller dans son sac.

-T'as de la chance. Murmura Regina avant de se redresser sur les coudes. Tu cherches quoi?

-J'ai rapporté, des guimauves au chocolat et des noisettes enrobées de chocolat. Sans ça c'est pas une vraie nuit à la belle étoile. Sourit la blonde en s'asseyant et ouvrant les sachets.

-Je ne mangerais pas ça. Rétorqua la brune.

-Fais moi confiance, c'est délicieux. Déclara Emma en lui tendant une guimauve, mais la jeune femme résista. T'es canon, magnifique, et c'est pas quelques chocolats qui vont tout changer. Mange ça.

Regina en avala un avec un sourire, elle devait le reconnaitre c'était...

-Délicieux! Si je prends des kilos se sera ta faute. Remarqua Regina en prenant un autre alors que la blonde se laissait tomber dans son oreiller à côté en n'en prenant un.

-Je savais que tu craquerais devant tant de délices. Ria la blonde, la bouche pleine de chocolats.

-On dirait une enfant. Gloussa Regina. Parle moi de ton frère.

-C'est une perle. Un chevalier rêveur. Je l'aime tellement. Je lui raconte toujours tout. Il sait que je craque pour mon éditrice préférée. Les seules choses que je ne lui dis pas c'est de quelles personnes les personnages de contes sont inspirés. Il a dix-sept ans, mais il rêve toujours autant, il a toujours plein d'idées, il dessine beaucoup. Je lui ai promis que si il progressait encore il illustrait mes contes un jour, c'est son plus grand rêve depuis des années. Il t'aime beaucoup. Termina Emma, la voix basse.

-Comment ça? Demanda la brune surprise en tournant la tête vers Emma.

-Tu m'obsèdes depuis notre rencontre, alors forcément je lui ai parlé de toi, et je lui ai montré deux ou trois photos de toi, que j'ai prise discrètement. Admit la blonde en la regardant à son tour.

-Discrètement? Interrogea Regina en regardant la jeune femme l'air outré.

-J'ai laissé mon portable dans ta chambre, je te montrerais. Je voulais juste quelques photos de toi pour te voir sans vraiment t'avoir devant moi. Sourit Emma, un peu mal à l'aise.

-T'es adorable, et si c'était pas toi je te prendrais pour une psychopathe. Gloussa Regina en se penchant au dessus d'elle pour venir l'embrasser.

-C'est juste que t'es parfaite, c'est pas ma faute mais la tienne. Rétorqua la blonde en glissant sa main dans la nuque de la jeune femme. À ton tour de parler de ta famille. Sourit-elle avant de voir l'air moins enjoué de la brune. Je te garde dans mes bras n'ai pas peur, je te protégerais de toute tes peurs. Promit-elle.

Regina s'allongea contre la blonde qui la serrait dans ses bras. Elle posa sa tête contre l'oreiller de la blonde, regardant les yeux verts.

-Mes parents sont aussi mariés, mais par contre ils n'ont pas l'air comme les tiens. Mon père est un ange, tu l'adoreras j'en suis sûre. Ma soeur, qui a trois ans de plus, et moi nous sommes tout ce qui compte pour mon père. Elle se tut et déglutit difficilement. Ma mère est une femme forte, elle n'est pas très heureuse du choix de carrière que j'ai fais. Mais malgré tout ce qu'elle a fait pour que ma soeur et moi devenions parfaites, qui a été plus d'une fois très dur et douloureux pour nous, elle s'est depuis quelques années adoucie. Elle est même devenue affectueuse. Regina soupira. Je crois que tout ça va disparaître quand elle apprendra que la personne qui partage ma vie est une femme.

-Je ferais tout mon possible pour que ça n'arrive pas, le plus important pour moi c'est que tu sois heureuse. Promit Emma. De ce que je comprends tu as attendu toute ta vie pour que ta mère soit douce et tendre avec toi, et je ne veux surtout pas gâcher ça.

-Merci Emma. Souffla la brune en venant l'embrasser. On trouvera une solution. Prenons notre temps.

-Exact. Une guimauve en chocolat? Proposa-t-elle en lui tendant une devant sa bouche, la faisant sourire. Vas y prends, t'en meurs d'envie. Mords. Regina sourit. Mords, allez. Poussa-t-elle.

Regina croqua dedans en pouffant, pour avaler la moitié alors qu'Emma mangeait l'autre moitié, avant de se pencher pour embrasser la brune.

-Tu me parlerais de tes amours? Demanda la brune en caressant ses joues.

-J'ai jamais aimé avant toi. J'ai eu des aventures, des coups d'un soir, des petites amies, mais j'arrivais pas à aimer. J'ai même fini par pensé que peut-être à force d'écrire des contes de fées, et d'en rêver, j'étais incapable de tomber amoureuse. Expliqua Emma. Alors j'ai vécu pour mon livre, et puis toi.

-Moi? Sourit Regina.

-Toi. Pendant que j'écrivais mon livre, je suis sortie avec trois filles différentes, je te rappelle que j'ai mis un an et cinq mois avant de le finir. Les trois étaient jalouses de mon dévouement à mon livre. Une m'a larguée, les deux autres je les ai larguées. Et avant ça j'avais eu deux copines, et voilà. Raconta Emma. Et puis toi. Ajouta-t-elle dans un sourire avant de venir l'embrasser.

-Raconte moi ta première fois. Tu connais ma première fois avec une femme comme c'était toi, soyons à égalité. Réclama la brune.

-J'ai jamais eu d'homme, et franchement j'en veux pas. S'amusa la blonde. Ma première fois avec une femme c'était quand j'étais à l'université. En première année. Ma prof de littérature que j'adorais, m'a dragué effrontément pendant quatre mois. Un soir après la fin d'un cours je suis aller lui demander un conseil sur un livre. On a discuté et je ne sais vraiment commun, je me suis retrouvée pantalon aux chevilles, assise sur son bureau, et elle entre mes jambes. Expliqua -t-elle.

-Ta première fois était à la va vite sur un bureau avec ta prof? S'étonna la brune en se redressant sur un coude.

-Oui. Mais une fois notre affaire fini, elle m'a ramené chez elle et on a passé la nuit ensemble, avant de conclure ensemble que c'était juste un coup d'un soir. Termina la blonde.

-J'ai clairement une première fois avec une femme bien meilleure que la tienne. Déclara la brune en tombant sur le dos.

-Vraiment? J'ai vraiment assuré? Demanda la blonde en se redressant.

-Je ne te lancerais pas des fleurs, tu le fais déjà bien assez. Refusa Regina.

-Non vraiment, Regina, c'était ta première fois, mais comme je le savais pas j'ai pas fais les choses bien. Alors je veux juste être sûre que j'ai pas totalement merdé, et que tout de même la nuit dernière ne t'a pas déçue. Expliqua la blonde, inquiète.

-T'étais parfaite, si parfaite que tout m'a paru normal, simple. J'ai aimé cette nuit Emma, je me suis sentie bien, entière, heureuse. Mise à nue dans tout les sens du terme aussi mais pour une fois ça ne m'a pas fait mal. Rassura Regina en la berçant avec des caresses. La nuit était sublime et j'ai hâte de vivre la prochaine, même si c'est pas pour ce soir.

-D'accord, bien, ça me rassure. La prochaine nuit sera spectaculaire. Ria la blonde.

-J'espère bien. S'amusa Regina en la serrant contre elle. Les étoiles apparaissent. Souffla-t-elle.

-Oui, c'est magnifique, je suis bien là. Marmonna Emma en se collant bien à elle, la tête sur l'épaule de la jeune femme, enlacées.

-Alors, je suis la Méchante Reine? Demanda la brune.

-Non, mais elle est inspiré de toi. Mes personnages sont souvent inspiré des gens, je prends leurs qualités ou leurs défauts et les exagèrent. Informa la blonde. Pour la Méchante Reine j'ai pris ton côté froid, fermé, de femme blessée que je détectais, je l'ai rendu encore plus fort je crois, et comme j'étais persuadée que au fond tu étais une femme douce et parfaite, j'ai fais de la Méchante Reine une femme qui se fait pardonner, qui trouve l'amour et sa famille. Expliqua-t-elle.

-Tu avais espoir en une femme qui était exécrable avec toi et qui te repoussait? Remarqua Regina en la regardant.

-Oui, j'ai toujours cru en toi et ta douceur. Sourit Emma.

La brune se pencha pour embrasser son front, la serrant dans ses bras en caressant son dos, elle lui était reconnaissante d'être elle, d'être si patiente et douce avec elle.

-Qui t'as inspiré les autres personnages? Murmura, curieuse, la brune.

-Pour mes parents tu sais. Ma meilleure amie est le petit chaperon rouge, mais aussi le loup. Ruby est une femme qui a une tendance à sauter sur tout ce qui bouge, tout en étant aussi adorable des fois, alors j'en ai fais un personnage double. Mon grand père du côté de mon père était absolument ignoble, alors il m'a inspiré le méchant que j'ai nommé le Ténébreux. La reine de coeur, qui est la mère de la Méchante Reine, est inspiré d'un professeur que j'avais à l'université, qui terrorisait les élèves et qui parlait continuellement de l'âme des gens et de leurs coeurs.

-Tu sais que ta reine de coeur ressemble beaucoup à ma mère sur des points. Révéla Regina.

-Attends attends! S'exclama Emma en se redressant sur ses coudes. Le nom de ta mère?

-Et bien Mills. Pourquoi? Demanda la brune.

-Non, non, son nom de famille d'avant son mariage avec ton père? Questionna la blonde en se redressant pour s'agenouiller.

-Miller. Cora Millers. Répondit Regina. Explique moi. Réclama Regina en s'asseyant face à elle.

-Oh putain! S'écria Emma. Ma prof intervenante de psychologie s'appelait Cora Miller, elle est la plus grande psychologue du pays et très réputé pour ses témoignages à la barre. Elle terrorisait tout le monde mais je l'adorais, et elle m'aimait beaucoup, elle m'a bien aidé. Et maintenant que j'y pense physiquement elle te ressemble beaucoup. Raconta-t-elle. C'est ta mère?

-Apparemment oui. Elle t'aimait bien? Demanda la brune étonnée. Emma hocha la tête approuvant. Bonne nouvelle, ça devrait mieux passer quand je lui dirais que je sors avec toi. Elle n'aime aucun de ses étudiants, elle les trouve stupide. Mais je me souviens d'une étudiante dont elle avait parlé, disant qu'elle était prometteuse et étonnante, venant d'elle c'était le meilleure des compliments qu'elle pouvait faire. J'en reviens pas, elle t'aimait bien. Souffla Regina, avant de regarder sa compagne avec un sourire. Je savais que tu étais très spéciale.

-Les Mills m'aiment bien apparemment. Sourit Emma en l'enlaçant.

-Une plus que les autres. Susurra Regina en l'embrassant la faisant basculer sur le dos. Elle entendit un bruit. T'as écrasé les guimauves en chocolat. Ria-t-elle.

La blonde gloussa poussa les friandises et les mit à côté du matelas. Elle resserra ses bras autour de la jeune femme et l'embrassa à nouveau. Elles restèrent dans le silence, sous les étoiles qui se reflétaient dans leurs yeux. Elles étaient dingues de l'autre, mais cette soirée, plus encore que celle de la veille, scellait une promesse, un avenir ensemble, plus ou moins long, mais quelque soit sa durée il serait beau. Elle le savait, c'était une évidence. Elles s'embrassèrent de nombreuses fois, les mains offrant de douces et lentes caresses, les bras tenant l'autre près d'elles. Puis le sommeil les envahit, et Emma s'endormit la première dans les bras de la brune qui continua de la regarder, la couette tiré sur elles.

-Bonne nuit Emma. Murmura la brune en embrassant son front.

Elle garda ses bras autour d'elle, et tourna la tête vers les étoiles. C'était si étrange d'avoir quelqu'un avec elle pour dormir, pour vivre, pour être. Elle allait devoir s'y faire, mais ce qui lui faisait le plus peur était de se montrer avec une femme, elle était une femme reconnu pour son travail parfait dans la plus grosse boite d'édition du pays. Son coming out allait faire parler, ce ne serait jamais simple. Emma geignit et se colla un peu plus à elle, toujours endormie. Elle la regarda tendrement. Avec la blonde se serait plus simple, parce qu'Emma était tout à fait parfaite. En admirant la jeune femme elle se laissa bercer par le sommeil à son tour et s'endormit contre Emma.


	3. Meeko

3 : Meeko. 

Au matin Emma avait fait un petit déjeuné de reine à la jeune femme, qu'elles avaient mangé sur le toit, dans le lit sous le ciel clair. Puis elles avaient passé la journée ensemble, parlant et travaillant un peu, le plus possible sur le toit, profitant du temps. Puis Emma avait prit le temps de lui raconter un conte qu'elle avait créer rien que pour elle. La journée avait filé plus vite qu'elles n'auraient voulu, et le soir arrivant, Emma avait laissé la brune cuisiner et s'était rendue dans la chambre où elles avaient tout ramassé pour venir faire son sac. Alors qu'elle terminait de tout ramasser près du lit, dos à la porte, elle sentit un corps se coller à son dos.

-Tu fais quoi? Interrogea la brune, les mains posées dans le creux des reins de la jeune femme.

-Mon sac, je voudrais pas oublier des trucs en rentrant chez moi après manger. Répondit la blonde.

-Tu ne veux pas rester cette nuit? Demanda Regina, la voix timide.

-Tu le veux? Questionna Emma en tournant la tête pour la regarder.

-Oui, on partira en même temps demain. Répondit la brune. Reste ici s'il te plaît, j'ai envie d'être avec toi encore. Murmura-t-elle.

-Toi tu veux une nuit torride encore. Sourit la blonde en se tournant pour enlacer les épaules de la jeune femme et l'embrasser sur la mâchoire.

-Je te veux toi. Mais je dis pas non à ton corps nu. Sourit timidement Regina.

-Allons manger, je te déshabillerais après. Déclara Emma avec un sourire en venant déposer un baiser volant sur ses lèvres.

Regina se détacha d'elle et se dirigea vers la porte.

-Pose ce sac sur le sol maintenant et viens dans la cuisine. Réclama-t-elle.

Emma obéit, comment ne pas le faire? Regina faisait des efforts, tout cela était si nouveau, elle le savait alors elle ne voulait pas la contredire et encore moins sur quelque chose comme ça qui lui permettait d'être plus longtemps avec la jeune femme qui était son obsession depuis des mois. Elle arriva quelques secondes après la brune à la cuisine, et prit appui sur le comptoir en regardant Regina remuer la poêlé de légumes.

-Ça sent tellement bon. Soupira-t-elle en sentant les épices.

-Merci. Sourit timidement la brune. Elle laissa un silence de quelques minutes. Tu voulais vraiment partir? Osa-t-elle en sortant les assiettes.

-Non, mais je voulais pas m'imposer. Tu sais, moi si je pouvais j'arrêterais le temps à ce week-end pour le vivre éternellement, revivre notre première nuit, nos confessions, notre premier baiser, la première fois que ton corps as trembler contre le mien, notre nuit sous les étoiles, nos étreintes, nos baisers sur le toit. Sourit Emma.

Regina se tut et la regarda avec un léger sourire reconnaissant. C'était tellement effrayant de tomber amoureuse, tellement effrayant de devenir dépendante de quelqu'un, et en même temps si agréable de savoir qu'on est plus seule. Regina avait vécu des années dans cet appartement, sans personne, en dehors de sa mère, son père et sa soeur personne n'avait jamais mit les pieds ici, et voir la blonde le faire ne lui faisait que pleinement plaisir. Elle se sentait submerger par ses émotions et ses sentiments et aimait Emma chaque minutes un peu plus.

-Tu as quelque chose à faire demain? Demanda la brune.

-Non, je dois écrire, et le soir je mange chez mes parents, mon petit frère me réclame apparemment. Sourit Emma. Du coup ma mère nous prépare une soirée crêpes! S'exclama-t-elle en tapant dans ses mains comme une enfant heureuse.

-Alors tu aimes les crêpes? Demanda la brune en servant les deux assiettes élégamment.

-J'adore ça! C'est tellement bon! Et ma mère fait les meilleures crêpes que j'ai jamais mangé. Sourit la blonde en suivant Regina vers la table de quatre personnes pour s'asseoir dans un angle.

-C'est parce que tu n'as jamais gouté aux miennes. Rétorqua fièrement la brune.

-J'espère y avoir le droit un jour. Sourit Emma, avant de goûter son plat. Bordel c'est délicieux! S'exclama-t-elle.

-Ravie que ça te plaise. Sourit Regina en mangeant elle aussi. Elle laissa encore un silence, elle avait tant de mal à prendre les devants. Je ne te verrais donc pas demain soir?

-Et bien je risque de rentrer tard, ou même de dormir là-bas. Je dors souvent chez mes parents quand je vais manger là bas. Révéla Emma, elle-même embêtée. Je pourrais t'appeler si tu es d'accord?

-Oui pourquoi pas, c'est une bonne alternative. Sourit doucement Regina.

-Se passer de l'autre est tellement compliqué hein? Murmura la blonde en embrassant la main de la jeune femme.

-Plus que je ne l'aurais pensé c'est vrai. Admit la brune en fixant son plat.

-Regarde moi ma Regina. Quémanda la blonde. La jeune femme prit quelques secondes mais finit par planter son regard dans le sien. Tu es parfaite. J'en reviens pas de la chance que j'ai. Sourit-elle.

-C'est moi qui est de la chance. Sourit Regina.

Un baiser, doux, qui voulait dire tant de choses. Elles étaient bien. Elles finirent leurs repas, et Emma ne laissa pas le choix à la brune et fit la vaisselle. Regina en profita alors pour aller prendre sa douche, mais sans prévenir, alors quand la blonde eut fini elle sortit de la cuisine, mais ne la voyant pas dans le salon, ni dans la chambre, elle l'appela depuis le couloir.

-Regina! Regina, t'es où? Appela-t-elle.

-Salle de bain! Viens! Répondit la jeune femme.

Emma hésita devant la porte. Elle ne savait pas si elle devait rentrer ou non, elle ne savait pas si c'était une bonne idée. Mais la brune l'appela à nouveau alors elle entra et referma la porte, avant de faire un pas dans la salle de bain pleine de buée, Regina dans la douche derrière le rideau.

-Regina? Appela doucement la blonde, ne sachant que faire.

-Viens avec moi. Réclama la brune en passant la tête derrière le rideau pour la regarder.

-T'es sérieuse? Demanda Emma.

-Très sérieuse, j'ai toujours eu envie d'avoir celle qui me plait dans ma douche. Expliqua Regina, mais la blonde ne bougea pas. Viens avec moi. Ajouta-t-elle en tirant le rideau laissant voir son corps nu à la jeune femme.

Emma laissa glisser ses yeux sur son corps, et se délecta de chaque parcelle de corps. Elle n'arrivait pas à croire que cette femme au physique parfait la trouvait belle et pouvait avoir envie d'elle. Cependant le regard de la brune lui fit passer toutes pensées de ce genre et se contenta de retirer rapidement ses vêtements et sa culotte avant de prendre la main de la brune et de rentrer dans la douche avec elle. Elle était spacieuse ce qui était le bienvenu, et Regina enlaça la blonde et la serra contre elle. Rapidement les lèvres se trouvèrent et Emma reprit le dessus, plaquant la jeune femme contre le mur de la douche.

-Alors le fantasme de la douche avec sa petite amie te faisait rêver? Sourit la blonde en l'embrassant.

-Oui, surtout depuis hier. Marmonna Regina, alors que les lèvres de son amante déviait dans son cou. Quand tu es partie hier, j'ai pris ma douche, et tu m'as manqué un peu plus. Murmura-t-elle.

-Je suis là maintenant. Et je vais tout rattraper. Sourit Emma.

Rapidement les caresses se succédèrent et l'amour et le désir prirent part de tout leurs corps. Après la douche, sans se lâcher, elles allèrent dans le lit de la brune, s'embrassant et se caressant pour leurs seconde nuit d'amour.

Le lendemain, elle déjeunèrent ensemble avant de partir, Regina alla au travail, pendant qu'Emma rentrait chez elle pour se mettre à écrire, elle avait une nouvelle idée de conte, une nouvelle aventure de la Méchante Reine et de sa femme. C'était ces contes là qu'elle préférait écrire, ceux avec la Méchante Reine et son chevalier, leurs amour était si beau et leurs aventures si folles qu'elle aimait ces histoires plus que les autres. Elle travailla d'arrache pied toute la journée, voulant absolument finir son conte avant d'aller chez ses parents. Vers dix-huit heure, elle tapa son dernier mot, et réalisa alors qu'elle n'avait pas regarder son téléphone depuis le début de la journée. Elle l'attrapa et découvrit six messages non lus de Regina.

[10h17] #Je pensais à toi. Tu écris?[11h29] #Pas de réponse?[12h04] #J'en déduis que l'inspiration te tient, si tu penses à moi envoi un mot.[13h08] #Je prends ma pause de midi, je voulais t'appeler, mais si je te dérange dans ton conte je ne me le pardonnerais pas.[15h46] #Quelques heures après notre week-end et tu m'as déjà oubliée.[17h33] #Et bien j'ai été heureuse de te rencontrer, je t'ai aimé même si le temps fut court.

Emma leva les yeux au ciel, certes ne pas répondre avait été bête, mais le cynisme et l'exagération de la brune l'exaspéraient. Elle soupira et tapa le numéro avant de porter son téléphone à son oreille. Il y eut deux sonneries puis une voix.

Allo?

Je ne suis pas morte, je ne t'ai évidemment pas oubliée, j'étais juste en train d'écrire et j'en ai tout oublié. Enchaina Emma tout en rassemblant ses affaires dans sa besace.

Tu écrivais quoi? Demanda Regina, la voix froide.

Un nouveau conte, une aventure de la Méchante Reine et de son chevalier. Expliqua Emma. Tu m'en veux?

Je me suis sentie seule c'est tout. Répondit la brune, toujours un peu vexée, mais Emma sentait la sincérité.

Je suis tellement désolé ma Regina. S'excusa la blonde, gênée. Je t'aime, tu sais. Ajouta-t-elle.

Moi aussi. Souffla Regina, avant d'entendre une bruit de porte claquer. Tu es chez tes parents? Demanda-t-elle surprise.

Non, je suis en retard, je suis à peine dans ma voiture, je pars là. Répondit Emma.

Alors je raccroche, je veux pas que tu téléphones en conduisant. Fit la brune.

Tu me manques. Lâcha la blonde.

Appelles moi en rentrant ou avant de te coucher. J'attendrais. Déclara Regina. À tout à l'heure. Finit-elle.

Promis, à tout à l'heure. Termina Emma avant d'entendre un bruit sourd.

Elle posa son téléphone et démarra, filant vers chez ses parents, qui heureusement n'habitaient pas loin. En arrivant, son frère se rua dans ses bras pour l'enlacer, et elle le serra fortement contre elle, avant d'être enlacée par ses parents aussi. Elle n'était pas venue depuis quelques semaines, et à part Regina et ses contes, elle n'avait pensé à rien d'autre, parce qu'elle ne voulait penser à rien d'autre, voulant se concentrer. Mais dans leurs bras à tout les trois, elle se sentait bien, et réalisait qu'elle avait étouffé l'énorme manque. Elle les serra dans ses bras et s'excusa pour son retard. Elle fut vite pardonnée, comme toujours, David et Mary ne savait pas en vouloir aux gens et encore moins à leurs fille adoré.Ils restèrent autour de la table à manger des crêpes pendant une bonne heure, riant et discutant, rattrapant les repas sans Emma, celle ci leurs parlant de tout ce qui faisait sa vie, omettant Regina, elles n'en avaient pas discuté ensemble, et par conséquent elle ne savait pas si la jeune femme était d'accord pour qu'elle parle d'elle. Le repas finit, Emma et Neal montèrent, et le jeune homme se glissa dans son lit, la blonde s'assit près de lui.

-Alors gamin, des secrets? Demanda la blonde.

-Ma copine est fan de tes contes, et est sûre que tout ce que tu écris est possible à partir du moment qu'on y croit. Sourit le jeune homme, la couette remontée jusqu'à son nez.

-Je veux la rencontrer elle. Vous êtes ensemble depuis combien de temps? Interrogea Emma.

-Quatre mois et demi. Elle est géniale. Répondit Neal. Et toi avec ton éditrice?

Neal était le seul à qui Emma avait parlé de la brune, lui disant à quel point elle était dingue d'elle, et à qu'elle point Regina atteignait la perfection.

-Je sors avec elle depuis trois jours, je lui ai dis que je l'aimais. Admit Emma. Mais chut c'est un secret.

-Sérieux? S'exclama Neal. La blonde hocha la tête avec un sourire. On pourrait faire comme dans les films, et tu viendrais avec elle, moi avec ma copine et comme ça on les rencontrerait en même temps! Proposa-t-il.

-Je vais en parler avec Regina, et je te dirais gamin. Sourit la blonde. Maintenant dodo, tu reste un petit donc il faut que tu te reposes. Remarqua-t-elle.

-Raconte moi un conte s'il te plaît. Réclama Neal.

Emma s'allongea près de lui et lui raconta un conte, de chevalier et de princesse, et après de longues dizaines de minutes Neal s'endormit. Elle quitta la chambre, descendit embrasser ses parents, qui lui demandèrent de rester dormir, sa chambre l'attendant. Elle accepta, les embrassa une seconde fois et alla alors dans son lit. Tout en se déshabillant elle composa le numéro de la brune.

Emma? Répondit la jeune femme.

C'est moi même. Sourit la blonde. Comment tu vas? T'as fais quoi de ta soirée? Demanda-t-elle.

J'ai lu un manuscrit, en mangeant une salade sur mon toit. Sourit Regina. Et je viens de me glisser dans mon lit. Et toi?

Tu portes quoi? Demanda Emma en se mettant sous sa couette.

J'ai posé une question avant. Rétorqua la brune.

J'ai mangé tellement de crêpes que mon ventre va exploser, et avec mon frère on a discuté. Mes parents et lui étaient ravis de me voir, et je dois reconnaitre qu'ils m'ont manqués. Répondit rapidement la blonde. Maintenant répond moi.

Je suis en pyjama, culotte et nuisette. Il fait très chaud ce soir. Répondit alors Regina.

Oui, l'été est très chaud. Sourit Emma. Elle est de qu'elle couleur ta nuisette? Et ta culotte?

Nuisette rouge, culotte noire. Mais pourquoi tu veux savoir ça? Interrogea la brune, surprise.

Pour te visualiser dans ton lit, comme si j'était près de toi tu vois. Expliqua Emma. En réponse elle reçu un "hmm hmm". Tu fais quelque chose demain soir?

Non, qu'est ce que tu proposes? Questionna Regina.

Je veux m'acheter un chien, et j'ai prévu d'y aller demain soir. Je pourrais venir te chercher à ton travail, vers dix huit heure, on irait le chercher ensemble et après on irait chercher un repas à emporter très bon, celui que tu veux, et on mangerait dans un petit parc pas loin de chez toi que j'adore, où il y a un petit lac. Proposa Emma.

Parfait, mais passe plus vers dix-sept heure trente. Répondit Regina, la blonde était persuadée qu'elle souriait grandement. Je ne savais pas que tu voulais un chien.

Si, j'en ai marre d'être seule dans mon appart', alors un petit toutou tout mignon se serait génial. Mais je veux une femelle. C'est ma seule condition. Expliqua la blonde. On se fera une super soirée avec ma petite chienne et ma superbe petite amie.

J'ai hâte d'être à demain alors. Sourit la brune.

Moi aussi. Envie de te voir. Marmonna-t-elle. Et de t'enlacer. Et t'embrasser.

Demain soir. Répondit Regina. Bonne nuit Emma.

Bonne nuit ma Regina, fais de beaux rêves. Souffla la blonde. Il y eut un silence, sans qu'elle ne bouge, les minutes passèrent et elle entendait la respiration de Regina. Tu es encore là hein?

Oui. Murmura la brune. Je...un silence...t'aime.

Moi aussi. Susurra Emma avec un sourire. Tu me manques.

Toi aussi. Répondit Regina. À demain.

À demain ma belle. Finit la blonde.

Elles raccrochèrent en même temps, et sans même le savoir elles firent la même chose, se calèrent dans leurs lit, serrèrent leurs oreiller dans leurs bras et fermèrent les yeux avec un léger sourire.

Le lendemain, Regina se leva tôt pour aller au travail, voulant éviter de penser à sa solitude, alors qu'Emma profita de ses parents, et en partant, elle déposa son frère au lycée. Elle rentra ensuite chez elle, et se remit à travailler, corrigeant ainsi les trois derniers contes écrits. Quelques temps avant de partir chercher la brune, elle fit son sac, prit une couverture, un calepin qu'elle baladait partout et les affaires habituelles. Elle prit ses clés de voiture, et partit. Elle fit un détour par un fleuriste, prenant un bouquet de lys blancs et se rendit à la maison d'édition, prit l'ascenseur allant à l'étage de sa petite amie. Elle frappa à sa porte après avoir été se présenter à l'accueil.

-Entrez! Répondit Regina. Alors la blonde obéit et entra, mais Regina ne releva pas la tête, alors elle s'avança jusqu'à son bureau et tendit le bouquet devant ses yeux. Oh Emma! Souffla la brune.

-Bonjour Regina. Sourit la blonde alors que la jeune femme prenait le bouquet en main. Il te plaît? Je ne savais pas tes fleurs préférées. Informa-t-elle inquiète, en contournant le bureau pour se mettre face à elle.

-Les lys blancs. Marmonna Regina en regardant le bouquet. Mes fleurs préférées sont les lys blancs.

-Oh... Je suis douée en déduction alors. Sourit Emma, touchée par l'émotion de la jeune femme.

-Comment as tu su? Demanda la brune.

-Je cherchais les fleurs parfaites pour toi, et j'ai vu les lys blancs. C'est la féminité, la pureté, la noblesse, la paix et puis surtout l'amour sincère. Je ne pouvais clairement pas en choisir d'autre. Expliqua Emma.

Elle se pencha au dessus de la brune et tenta de sceller leurs lèvres mais Regina s'écarta.

-Pas ici Emma. Je suis au travail. Refusa la jeune femme.

-Est ce parce que tu es mon éditrice ou parce que tu n'assumes pas d'être avec moi? Demanda la blonde vexée.

-Parce que je suis au travail, et que je n'étale pas ma vie privée, c'est tout. Répondit Regina en se levant.

-La porte est fermée, et personne ne peut te voir à l'extérieur. Releva simplement Emma, en regardant la brune mettre les fleurs dans un vase sur son bureau. Tant pis, allons y. Reprit-elle, morose en allant vers la porte.

Regina, se sentant nulle, voyant qu'elle avait blessé la jeune femme, la suivi sans un mot, prenant son sac. Elle ferma son bureau et en se retournant prête à lui dire qu'elles pouvaient y aller, elle vit la blonde déjà devant l'ascenseur, elle n'était pas restée près d'elle. Elle soupira et la rejoignit. Elles prirent l'ascenseur ensemble, Emma ne la regardant pas, ne disant rien, pour leurs plus grand malheur, un homme entra avec elles. Celui ci ne se priva pas pour faire des avances à Emma, qui lui sourit poliment. Au quinzième il descendit et elles se retrouvèrent seules. Les portes se fermèrent et Regina poussa la blonde dans l'angle mort de la caméra pour l'embrasser passionnément. Si la blonde y répondit, elle finit par la repousser.

-Qu'est ce qui te prend? Questionna-t-elle, les sourcils froncés.

-Je n'ai pas aimé comment te regardait cet homme. Expliqua Regina en se collant à nouveau à elle.

-Tu crois que tu peux m'éviter, me repousser et me mettre de côté, me blesser pour ensuite décider qui peut ou non me regarder et qui peut ou non me parler? Grogna Emma.

-Je suis désolé. Marmonna la brune en baissant les yeux. Je suis vraiment désolé Emma, je ne voulais pas te blesser. C'est juste que je n'ai pas l'habitude d'aimer, ni d'avoir quelqu'un qui m'aime près de moi, et j'ai encore du mal à croire que c'est vrai, j'ai juste besoin de temps avant de me montrer avec toi. Expliqua-t-elle.

-Et pourquoi tu ne m'as pas dis ça avant? J'aurais pu entendre que tu voulais y aller doucement. Mais me prendre un non dans la tête, me faire repousser ça je ne peux pas, ça fait mal Gina. Rétorqua la blonde, blessée et attristée, mais les mains caressant les joues et les cheveux bruns.

-Je suis désolé, je suis vraiment pas douée avec les gens et apparemment même en amour je ne sais pas faire. S'excusa à nouveau la brune.

-On oublie, et on va chercher ma petite chienne. Sourit Emma en déposant un baiser sur le front de la jeune femme.

-Merci Emma. Souffla la brune, mais avant qu'elle ne puisse l'embrasser, les portes s'ouvrirent. Elles sortirent côte à côte du bâtiment, les regards se tournant comme souvent sur Regina qui n'y prêta pas attention. Une fois dehors elle regarda la blonde. On prend une voiture? On dort ensemble de toute façon.

-On prend ma voiture, et je t'emmènerais au travail demain. Sourit Emma en partant vers sa voiture, suivie de la jeune femme. Elles montèrent ensemble dans la voiture, et elle démarra. Mon frère veut te rencontrer.

-Pardon? Demanda Regina, un sourire au coin des lèvres en la regardant.

-Je n'ai parlé de toi que à lui, mes parents ne savent rien. Quand j'ai dis que je voulais rencontrer sa petite amie géniale et parfaite, il m'a demandé comment ça allait avec mon éditrice. J'ai dis que je sortais avec depuis trois jours et que je l'aimais. Alors il veut la rencontrer, il s'est mis dans la tête que la bonne idée serait que les rencontres de nos petites amies se fassent en même temps. Sourit Emma. Et comme mon éditrice et petite amie, c'est toi, mon frère veut te rencontrer.

-Hmm. Approuva la brune, assimilant tout ces mots.

-Quand tu voudras bien sûr. Assura la blonde. Il viendra dormir chez moi avec sa copine quand on organisera ce moment, j'ai une chambre d'amis. Expliqua-t-elle.

-Ce week-end tu fais quoi? Demanda soudainement Regina.

-Rien. Répondit la blonde, surprise de cette demande.

-Ça pourrait être ce week-end alors, non? Proposa la brune surprenant Emma, qui se gara avant de la regarder. Quoi? Il pourra rencontrer ta petite chienne et moi, et toi tu rencontreras sa chérie. Se serait bien non? Sauf si tu ne veux pas.

-Bien sûr que je veux, je m'attendais juste pas à ce que tu veuilles ça si rapidement. Tu es plutôt dis- Elle se coupa en se rendant compte de ce qu'elle allait dire.

-Distante? Ce n'est pas le bon mot. Elle porta sa main aux cheveux blonds et caressa son crâne. J'ai encore du mal, me montrer, être avec toi tout le temps, dans la rue, c'est encore flou et compliqué pour moi. Elle se pencha et embrassa les lèvres de la jeune femme. Je veux rencontrer ton frère, c'est l'être le plus important de ta vie, je veux le rencontrer, et je veux être là pour défendre la petite amie de ton frère, je suis sûre que tu es le genre à lui faire un questionnaire interminable et lui mener la vie dure. Sourit-elle.

-Comment tu sais que je vais faire ça? Gloussa Emma.

-Parce que je fais ça au petit ami de ma soeur. Ria la brune. Alors ce week-end oui ou non?

-Évidemment. Tu dors chez moi vendredi soir, mon frère et sa copine aussi, on fera des gaufres, des chocolats chauds à la cannelle, on fera connaissance, et on se regardera un film. Et le lendemain on passera la journée ensemble. Ça va être génial! S'enjoua la blonde.

-Je n'en doute pas. Sourit Regina. Je peux t'embrasser maintenant?

Emma sourit et se pencha pour déposer ses lèvres sur celles de la jeune femme qui caressa ses joues en approfondissement le baiser. Puis elles se sourirent, un baiser volant, et sortirent de la voiture. Elles rentrèrent dans le refuge pour animaux et Emma expliqua en deux mots ce qu'elle venait chercher "petite chienne". Avec la brune elle allèrent vers l'enclos très grand où elles étaient toutes, et Emma rentra pour s'accroupir. Quelques chiens vinrent vers elle, et elles en caressa plusieurs, avant d'en voir une un peu à l'écart, la regardant, immobile. Elle se redressa et s'approcha lentement. Elle caressa sa tête.

-C'est elle. Déclara-t-elle.

Regina ne fut pas étonnée, la blonde craquait pour ceux qui étaient à part, qui ne venaient pas vers elle, elle craquait pour la difficulté.

-Elle a un an, elle est assez bien éduquée, propre, c'est un beagle. Informa l'homme du refuge. Elle est timide et discrète, un peu distante.

-Elle est parfaite. Je suis sûre qu'elle a juste besoin d'attention. Sourit Emma avant de regarder la brune. T'es d'accord?

-Tu es d'un meilleur avis que moi quand il faut choisir une âme. Déclara Regina. Elle a l'air géniale. Ajouta-t-elle en voyant les yeux verts qui demandaient son avis.

-Je la prends alors. Sourit Emma en caressant la petite chienne.

L'homme rédigea les papiers, donna le cahier de santé de la chienne, la laisse, un collier, et un sac de nourriture, et une fois la paperasse finie, Emma passa le collier à la chienne pour aller ensuite prendre la voiture. La chienne monta à l'arrière, et Emma prit le volant.

-Alors j'ai deux prénoms pour ma petite chienne-

-De contes j'imagine. Coupa Regina avec un sourire, tournée au-dessus du dossier de la banquette avant pour caresser la chienne.

-Évidemment, mais Disney cette fois. Sourit la blonde. Donc Meeko et Mushu? Lequel? Interrogea-t-elle.

-Mushu, Mulan mais Meeko, ça vient d'où? Releva la brune.

-Le raton laveur de Pocahontas. Rétorqua la blonde.

-Je vois, gloussa Regina, mais ce sont des prénoms masculins. Remarqua-t-elle alors.

-Mais on s'en fiche, c'est des animaux de contes, et puis franchement ça peut aller aux deux, mâle ou femelle. Alors lequel tu préfères pour ma petite chienne? Aide moi un peu s'il te plaît.

Regina regarda la bouille de la chienne, noire et blanche, toute jolie, la tête penchée pour attendrir.

-C'est compliqué, admit-elle la voix pensive, je dirais peut-être Meeko, non? Proposa-t-elle.

-Adjugé! S'exclama Emma avec un sourire. On va se chercher à manger maintenant. Déclara-t-elle en se garant devant le restaurant.

Elle laissa sa chienne et Regina dans la voiture alla chercher un menu, revint à la voiture et une fois d'accord avec la brune elle retourna commander. Attendant sa commande dans le restaurant elle envoya quelque messages à la brune.

#Ma Meeko est sage?

#Très. Quand on est discret, à part des autres, et qu'on reçoit finalement de l'amour, on tient à le garder, on fait tout pour. Elle reste alors sage. Lui répondit Regina.

#Je t'aime. Lança alors la blonde, comprenant ce que disait la brune.

#Moi aussi.#Tu reviens bientôt?

#Encore quelques minutes.#Toujours d'accord pour aller manger dans le parc avec le lac?

#Oui, parfait.

#Génial!#On rentrera chez moi ensuite pour faire dodo ensemble.

#J'ai pas de change, et je travaille tôt demain, alors chez moi plutôt.

Emma entra dans la voiture quelques secondes après.

-Mais ma chienne est avec nous, alors ça veut dire chez toi aussi. Remarqua Emma.

-Oui je sais, elle sera très bien. Sourit la brune en prenant le sac avec le plat sur ses genoux pendant que la blonde démarrait. Ça sent très bon.

-C'est délicieux, tu vas voir, tu ne vas pas regretter de me faire confiance. Sourit Emma en regardant la route.

-Je ne regrette jamais quand je te fais confiance. Déclara Regina. Ton livre a publié, une nuit avec toi, craquer pour toi, admettre t'aimer, passer un week-end avec toi, et te suivre pour aller chercher cette boule de poil adorable. Te faire confiance est l'une des choses les plus positives de ma vie. Fit-elle sincèrement.

-Tu ne pouvais pas me faire plus plaisir ma Regina. T'aimer a été la chose la plus compliquée mais la plus sublime de toute ma vie, parce que tu es compliquée et sublime. Sourit Emma en posant sa main sur la jambe de la jeune femme.

Regina caressa tendrement la main sur sa jambe, avant qu'elles n'arrivent. Elles descendirent de la voiture, Emma prit la laisse de sa petite chienne en main pour la tirer, et celle ci suivit le mouvement, étant assez à son aise avec les deux femmes dans le parc. Elles marchèrent côte à côte, et Emma tenta de prendre la main de la brune, l'effleurant simplement au départ, cependant la jeune femme glissa sa main dans sa poche, l'air de rien. La blonde soupira et continua le chemin. Elles finirent par arriver près du petit lac, et Emma fit découvrir à la brune un coin secret dans les bosquets. Elles s'assirent sur le banc, le soleil baissant tout doucement, le lac à deux mètres devant elles. Elles étaient seules, personnes ne pouvaient les voir, alors Regina s'assit collée à la jeune femme.

-Ne m'en veux pas. Murmura-t-elle.

-Ouais, passe moi mon repas. Répondit rapidement la blonde en attachant la laisse à sa jambe, laissant une distance de liberté à la chienne, tout en la gardant près d'elle.

-Emma... Soupira Regina, se sentant affreusement nulle mais n'arrivant pas encore à se montrer, même pour elle.

-J'ai vraiment la dalle Gina, s'il te plaît. Supplia Emma en la regardant avec un petit sourire.

La brune ne chercha pas plus, elle avait compris, la jeune femme était peinée, mais ne souhaitait pas en parler, voulant juste passer une bonne soirée. Alors elle sortit leurs deux plats, et elle lui en donna un, mais elle ne le lâcha pas.

-Laisse moi manger, je t'en prie. Marmonna la blonde.

Sans un mot elle se pencha et vint capturer les douces lèvres tentatrices de la jeune femme. Celle ci répondit activement à son baiser, sans pour autant la presser, elle lui laissa le contrôle, et pour cela, Regina l'aima un peu plus.

-Maintenant tu peux manger. Sourit Regina, en s'installant bien sur le banc.

-Espèce de petite démone. Argua Emma, provoquant un éclat de rire chez la brune.

Elles mangèrent tranquillement, profitant du paysage, se regardant aussi, discutant, découvrant que malgré le fait qu'elles avaient raconté l'entièreté de leurs vies à l'autre pendant le week-end ensemble, il restait toujours quelque chose à raconter. Quand le soleil fut bas, leurs repas était fini depuis une bonne heure et Regina s'était finalement laissée aller contre la blonde, posant sa tête sur son épaule.

-Fatiguée? Demanda Emma en voyant les yeux se fermer.

-Oui, et je suis bien contre toi. Murmura la brune.

-On rentre chez toi, on va aller se reposer. Lança la blonde avec un sourire attendri.

-J'aurais le droit de dormir dans tes bras? Sourit Regina.

-Non, tu en as l'obligation. S'amusa Emma en embrassant le bout de son nez. Allez ma Meeko on rentre chez Gina pour la nuit! S'exclama-t-elle.

Elles rentrèrent rapidement ensemble, Regina évitant la main de la blonde dans la rue, mais vint caresser sa cuisse dans la voiture pour se faire pardonner. Dans l'appartement de la jeune femme, elles allèrent directement dans la chambre pour se coucher, et la chienne fut installée au bout du lit sur un beau coussin.


	4. 4 : Cours de boxe

_Merci à tous pour vos reviews, cela fait toujours plaisir d'en lire! Une personne m'a dit déjà lu, effectivement j'ai déjà posté sur Wattpad, peut-être l'as tu lu là-bas. Une autre m'a dit de changé de photo, pourquoi? Quand aux autres qui m'ont fait de longues reviews sur ma fic, il y aura en tout 11 chap, montrant leurs vies, mais je vous laisse dans l'inconnu et ne donne pas d'indices sur la suite. Merci à vous! _

4 : Cours de boxe.

Au réveil, elles allèrent prendre un petit déjeuné ensemble, et se préparèrent l'une après l'autre. Elles prirent la voiture d'Emma, qui plaça Meeko sur la banquette arrière et elles roulèrent jusqu'au travail de la brune. Devant celui ci, Regina attrapa son sac à main, ouvrit la portière mais au dernier moment elle se tourna vers la blonde. Elle attrapa son menton et déposa un rapide et volant baiser sur ses lèvres.

-Ce soir je serais à dix sept heure chez toi, prépare de quoi faire du sport, je t'emmène faire un truc important pour moi. Sans Meeko par contre. Déclara-t-elle.

-Tu m'emmènes où? Sourit Emma.

-Quelque part où j'aime aller, tu verras. Répondit Regina, avec un petit sourire.

-Tu me diras rien de plus hein? S'amusa la blonde. Regina refusa d'un signe de tête. Ok, alors je vais écrire et je t'attends impatiemment.

-Je viens te chercher alors. Déclara la brune en l'embrassant rapidement et sortant de la voiture.

-Tu ne sais pas où j'habite. Remarqua Emma.

-Ton éditrice le sait, et pour une fois je vais utiliser mon travail pour servir ma vie personnelle. Expliqua la brune.

-D'accord miss Mills, alors à ce soir, passe une bonne journée. Sourit la blonde.

-À ce soir Em'. Sourit la brune en s'éloignant.

Emma la regarda de haut en bas, la jeune femme marchait, dos à elle, et ces courbes étaient juste parfaites, magnifiques et la blonde s'en délectait. Une fois Regina disparue, elle redémarra et rentra chez elle. Devant son appartement, elle laissa Meeko descendre de la voiture et l'emmena chez elle, où elle installa son coussin, ses affaires et rangea son sac de nourriture. Elle s'installa avec son ordinateur sur son lit, prit garde à conserver son téléphone près d'elle et laissa sa chienne monter sur son lit pour venir à côté d'elle. Elle se mit de suite à écrire, encore et encore, ayant toujours plus d'inspiration. Elle alla chercher de quoi grignoter au milieu de la journée et se réinstalla. Mais elle reçu un rapide message de sa chérie.

[13h28] #Je ne t'ai pas dis, mais évite de manger de trop.

#Pourquoi?

#Parce que je te le dis.

#Mais j'ai faim moi.

#Ne fais pas l'enfant. Et fais moi confiance, ce soir je te ferais un bon plat.

#Et tu dormiras dans mon lit à moi, dans mes bras à moi, et j'aurais le droit de t'embrasser partout?

#Oui. Je verrais enfin ton chez toi. #Mais ne mange pas trop.

#Promis!

Emma souriait bêtement, et quand elle s'en rendit compte, elle cessa pour se reprendre, se sentant bête, ce n'était que des messages. Elle se remit à son conte et travailla sérieusement. En fin d'après midi, pile à l'heure prévue, la sonnette de sa porte retentit, et elle couru ouvrir avec un beau sourire.

-Rentre. Proposa-t-elle.

-Salut. Sourit Regina.

-Salut toi! Mon sac est presque prêt. Sourit la blonde, porte fermée, elle embrassa sa joue.

-Je t'attends alors. Répondit la brune en regardant autour d'elle, détaillant le petit salon, qui était adjacent à la chambre et la chambre d'amis.

-Visite si tu veux. J'ai rien à cacher à toi. Lança Emma, fouillant dans son placard pour en sortir ses chaussures de sport. Je dois prendre quoi comme vêtements de sport Gina? Demanda-t-elle en allant vers la chambre, dont la porte était ouverte.

-Tu veux que je vienne t'aider? Proposa Regina alors qu'elle regardait la cuisine qui était séparée du salon par un comptoir.

-Viens oui! S'exclama la blonde.

La jeune femme entra dans la chambre, découvrit alors que la salle de bain était juste à côté. La pièce avait un grand lit au centre, une armoire et un bureau sous la fenêtre, avec une bibliothèque juste à côté. Elle s'approcha du lit, sur lequel Emma avait mis les différents vêtements de sports qu'elle avait. Regina en attrapa deux, un legging noir et un haut moulant vert qu'elle tendit à la jeune femme.

-Se sera parfait ça. Pense à ta paire de chaussettes aussi. Sourit-elle.

Emma les prit, les lâcha dans son sac, ajouta une paire de chaussettes et enlaça la brune embrassant sa mâchoire.

-T'es belle tu sais. Murmura-t-elle.

-Pas autant que toi. Sourit Regina en la serrant dans ses bras. J'aime beaucoup ton appartement aussi. Ajouta-t-elle.

-T'as vu il est sympa hein? S'exclama la blonde en arrivant aux lèvres de la brune, qu'elle vint embrasser tendrement.

-Très. Elle déposa un nouveau baiser, volant cette fois. On y va maintenant?

-Où? Demanda Emma.

-Où je t'emmène. Rétorqua la brune.

-Tu veux pas me dire vraiment? Se plaignit la blonde en tenant la main de Regina qui la tirait vers la sortie.

-Si je te le dis, où est la surprise? Releva Regina en attrapant son sac dans l'entrée, avant de se baisser pour caresser la chienne. On revient dans deux heures, fais pas de bêtises, d'accord? Murmura-t-elle.

Meeko colla sa petite truffe à la joue de la jeune femme qui la caressa sous les yeux attendris d'Emma qui avait enfilé ses chaussures.

-J'aurais jamais cru il y a un mois que je te verrais parler niaisement à ma chienne dans mon entrée, trop adorable. Sourit-elle.

-Oh tais toi tu veux! Rougit Regina en se redressant, pour quitter l'appartement.

-Attends moi! S'écria Emma en claquant la porte pour la rejoindre dans l'ascenseur. Tu sais très bien que je ne me moquais pas, je voulais juste oraliser ce fait si beau que j'adore tant. Murmura-t-elle.

-Emma, je suis désolé. Geignit Regina en laissant tomber sa tête dans sa main, une fois de plus honteuse de la manière dont se passait les choses.

-Pas grave. Rassura la blonde en prenant délicatement sa main dans la sienne, alors que l'ascenseur descendait encore. Tu peux me dire comment je vais devoir me comporter où on va? Articula-t-elle.

-Comment ça? Demanda la brune en se collant contre son épaule, leurs mains liées.

-Et bien je suis juste ton écrivaine, ou je suis ton amie, ou juste une connaissance, ou alors je suis ta petite amie? Interrogea la blonde, alors que la porte de l'ascenseur s'ouvrait.

-T'es ma petite amie Emma. Rétorqua Regina en l'arrêtant avant de sortir de l'immeuble.

-Mais j'ai le droit de me conduire comme tel ce soir ou non? S'assura la jeune femme, face à la brune.

-Emma, je t'aime et je veux être avec toi. Ce soir je vais te faire découvrir un bout de moi, et pour ça je veux la petite amie. Réclama-t-elle.

-D'accord. Accepta la blonde avec un sourire.

Regina caressa tendrement sa joue avant de poser ses lèvres sur les siennes. La blonde lui sourit avec douceur la remerciant. Elle était consciente que la brune n'avait clairement pas l'habitude d'avoir quelqu'un, elle avait vécu seule des années, et n'avait ni eut amant ni amante, alors c'était nouveau, elle lui laissait du temps. Seulement quand Regina lui disait que oui elle était sa petite amie et que oui elle pouvait se conduire comme tel, elle avait espoir que se soit génial, espoir que plus jamais elle ne se quitte, espoir que tout soit comme dans les contes qu'elle aimait tant écrire. Ensemble, elles sortirent et montèrent dans la voiture de la brune, et celle ci prit le volant. Elles roulèrent une vingtaine de minutes et arrivèrent devant une salle de sport.

-Tu te souviens, tu m'avais demandé comment je faisais pour extérioriser alors que j'avais pas coucher avec quelqu'un depuis mon adolescence? Emma hocha la tête. Et bien je viens ici. Sourit doucement la brune.

Elle sortit de la voiture et la blonde la suivi. Elles entrèrent dans la salle de sport et Emma eut la surprise de voir que la brune connaissait tout les responsables et qu'elle était aimée, mais elle apprécia moyennement de voir l'un des coach faire les yeux doux à la jeune femme. Celle ci lui parla quelques minutes avant de venir prendre la blonde par la main et de la tirer aux vestiaires. Elles rentrèrent dans la même cabine et se changèrent côte à côte.

-Dis moi, le dragueur c'est qui? Demanda la blonde.

-Emma, ne sois pas jalouse, c'est un coach, il joue de son physique mais il ne me drague pas. Soupira la brune avec un léger sourire amusé.

-Si si il te drague Regina, et ça répond pas à ma question, comment il s'appelle? Réitéra la blonde en enlevant son haut.

-Graham. Répondit la brune avant de pousser Emma contre la paroi de la cabine et de se plaquer contre elle en caressant son torse. Le monde entier pourrait me faire du charme qu'il n'empêche que je rentrerais avec toi ce soir, pour nous faire un bon repas, et que ce serait avec toi que je passerais la nuit, parce que tu me rends dingue. Releva-t-elle.

-Ok ok j'arrête d'être jalouse, mais ne me touche pas comme ça. Marmonna la blonde fébrile sous les caresses. Regina vint l'embrasser en la serrant dans ses bras avec tendresse. Tu vas me faire faire quoi comme sport? On se sépare pas hein?

-Bien sur que non, j'ai besoin de toi pour le sport en question. Sourit Regina en lui volant un délicat baiser. T'es prête?

-Oui, on est bien en brassière et legging, sans teeshirt. S'amusa la blonde.

-Je t'aime. Articula Regina sans un son, tentant de se rattraper comme elle pouvait du nombre de fois où elle stoppait Emma dans ses élans amoureux par gêne.

Emma glissa sa main dans la sienne et lui sourit tendrement. Elles quittèrent la cabine, déposèrent leurs sacs dans un casier et retournèrent dans la salle de sport. La brune lâcha sa main pour aller fouiller dans un placard et en sortit quelques minutes après avec deux paires de gants de boxe rouge, un sourire aux lèvres.

-De la boxe?! S'exclama Emma. Toi tu fais de la boxe?!

-Et oui. Je m'en sors très bien. Sourit la brune.

-Mieux que bien même, elle est notre boxeuse favorite ici. Déclara une voix derrière la blonde.

-Merci Graham. Lui sourit Regina, avant de voir les sourcils froncés de sa petite amie. Je te présente Emma Swan, l'écrivaine dont je t'avais parlé, mais surtout ma petite amie. Présenta-t-elle en montrant la blonde qui souriait, ravie.

-Oh alors tu es...Sous entendit l'homme gêné.

-Je suis en couple oui. Se moqua Regina. Donne moi ta main Em'. Réclama-t-elle.

La blonde ne posa pas de question et lui tendit. Regina lui mit un gant, puis l'autre, sous l'air ahuri de l'homme à côté.

-Tu vas m'appendre à boxer? Demanda Emma, ignorant totalement Graham.

-Oui, bien sûr. Tu vas voir ça va te vider. Sourit Regina en mettant son premier gant.

-Je dois mettre toute mon énergie? Interrogea la blonde.

-Garde en un peu pour ce soir. S'amusa la brune tout bas, ses deux gants mis.

-Gina! S'exclama Emma. On a inverser les rôles là. Releva-t-elle. C'est fou comme t'es pas la même dans cet endroit. Remarqua-t-elle en voyant Regina monter sur le petit ring d'entrainement à côté.

-Et tu vas t'en plaindre? Provoqua la brune en la laissant la rejoindre.

-Ça ne risque pas. S'amusa Emma. Je vais en profiter. J'ai le droit à un bisou? Sourit-elle.

Regina se pencha et lui offrit un doux baiser, qui acheva totalement Graham. Celui ci qui les regardait depuis le début fit demi tour et alla ailleurs les laissant. La brune montra à Emma ce qu'elle devait faire, lui apprenant les bases. La blonde se montra assez douée et rapidement les deux femmes se firent un face à face, enchaînant les coups et les esquives. Elles restèrent à boxer pendant une heure, jusqu'à ce qu'Emma se reconnaisse perdante en s'écroulant lourdement sur le sol.

-Tu m'as achevée. Soupira-t-elle en étoile.

Regina s'accroupit près d'elle et retira ses propres gants pour caresser le ventre dénudé de la blonde.

-Tu m'as impressionnée. Sourit-elle.

-C'est vrai? S'étonna fièrement la blonde avec un sourire, toujours étalée au sol.

-Oui, je ne pensais pas que tu tiendrais si longtemps, la première fois que j'ai boxé je me suis écroulée au bout de quarante minutes, ça fait plus d'une heure. Expliqua Regina. On va se changer, qu'on rentre et que je te fasse un bon repas? Proposa-t-elle.

-Oh oui s'il te plaît! Acquiesça Emma. Tu m'aides à me relever? Réclama-t-elle en tendant sa main gantée.

Regina lui retira ses gants et la fit se mettre debout. Elles sortirent du ring, la brune rangea les gants et vint reprendre la main d'Emma pour la tirer dans les vestiaires. Elles sortirent leurs sacs du casier et se glissèrent dans la cabine, la blonde ne cessant de sourire.

-Tu souris bêtement Emma. Releva la brune en enlevant son legging, se retrouvant en sous-vêtements.

-Je suis contente, j'ai passé un super moment, j'ai scotché tout le monde en étant ta petite amie et en plus t'es sexy. Sourit la blonde.

-Alors t'as passé un bon moment? Sourit Regina, ravie.

-Trop! On refait ça quand tu veux. S'exclama Emma en enlaçant les épaules de l'autre femme.

-Je suis heureuse que ça te plaise, je viens ici une fois par semaine au moins, et les semaines de grande frustration je viens trois ou quatre fois. Expliqua la brune en l'enlaçant.

-Mais maintenant que toi et moi partageons de folles nuits, à moins que je devienne une amante nulle, il n'y a pas de raison que tu sois si frustrée. S'amusa la blonde.

-C'est pas possible que tu deviennes nulle, tu es bien trop douée et imaginative. Charma Regina collée à elle avec un sourire béat. Je ne me suis pas sentie aussi bien depuis des années, depuis toujours. Merci Emma.

-Je t'avais dis qu'on vivrait la plus belle des histoires. Sourit Emma en embrassant délicatement son nez.

-Tu avais raison princesse. S'amusa la brune.

-Princesse? Hmm j'aime bien venant de toi. Rêva la blonde. Et puis j'ai toujours raison. Sourit-elle.

-T'emballes pas trop quand même. Provoqua Regina. Allez on se rhabille et on rentre. Enchaina-t-elle en se décollant d'elle.

-Bisous avant. La retint Emma.

Regina prit son visage en coupe et vint tendrement l'embrasser, un puis deux puis trois et finalement elle s'écarta, se sentant dévoré par des sentiments profonds pour sa petite amie qui la surprenaient toujours autant. Chaque jour, chaque heure auprès d'Emma lui faisait découvrir de nouvelles choses, de nouveaux sentiments, elle découvrait à quel point elle pouvait devenir dépendante de celle pour qui elle craquait depuis des mois. Elle se changea en tentant de se décider. Elle voulait absolument trouver le courage en elle d'assumer, elle ne voulait plus voir l'air grave et triste d'Emma à chaque fois qu'elle évitait sa main dans la rue, on qu'elle ne l'embrassait pas avant de rentrer dans leurs appartement. Elle voulait pouvoir, elle voulait réussir à la rendre heureuse, à trouver la force de l'aimer en se fichant du regard des gens. Cependant pendant toute sa vie elle n'avait eu qu'une seule personne autre qu'Emma, elle n'avait eu que Daniel, le garçon le plus doux et le plus gentil du lycée, apprécié de tout le monde, alors c'était vraiment simple d'assumer sortir avec lui. Ça avait même remonté sa côte. Mais Emma, elle avait beau être parfaite, c'était une femme, et c'était une grande nouvelle pour son entourage.

-Tu as quel âge? Demanda-t-elle soudainement, alors qu'elles étaient maintenant dans la voiture filant vers chez Emma.

-Vingt quatre. Répondit Emma. Et toi?

-Je.. Je suis vieille. Réalisa alors Regina, encore plus gênée.

-T'es parfaite. Rétorqua la blonde en glissant sa main sur la jambe de la brune pour la caresser.

-Mais je suis vieille quand même. Affirma la brune en glissant ses doigts entre ceux d'Emma sur sa jambe.

-Arrête, je me fou de ton âge, je t'aime Gina, et c'est pas quelques années qui m'en empêcheront, c'est bien le dernier de nos soucis. Rassura Emma.

-J'ai vingt neuf ans passé. Expliqua Regina en baissant les yeux, serrant les doigts entre les siens.

-Oh bah t'es toute jeune. Souffla la blonde. Lâche ma main s'il te plaît.

-Non j'ai pas envie. Refusa la brune.

-J'ai besoin de passer une vitesse. Expliqua Emma en gloussant.

-Oh pardon. S'exclama Regina en relâchant sa main. T'es sûre que ça te dérange pas mon âge? Réalisa-t-elle.

-Gina t'as six ans de plus que moi, c'est rien franchement, je m'en contre fiche. L'âge est clairement pas important. Emma se gara devant chez elle. Je t'aime, tu m'aimes, on partage beaucoup de choses, on a envie d'avancer ensemble, alors franchement les gens, l'âge, et tout ces détails on s'en fiche. Je te veux toi ma belle. Toi et personne d'autre. La rassura-t-elle en posant ses lèvres sur celles de la jeune femme.

-Emma, je suis tellement heureuse de t'avoir avec moi. Souffla la brune en caressant les joues d'Emma.

-Et moi dont... Sourit Emma. On va retrouver ma Meeko? Tu me dois un bon repas.

-De suite madame. S'amusa Regina.

Elles sortirent de la voiture, grimpèrent jusqu'à l'appartement d'Emma, qui les tira d'abord vers la salle de bain. Elles prirent une douche ensemble, douche nécessaire et méritée, mais elles restèrent sages, sans débordement, juste quelques baisers et caresses. Elles enfilèrent un short et et un teeshirt, et pendant qu'Emma installait les assiettes et couverts sur la table basse du salon, Regina partit cuisiner, mais avec le peu d'ingrédients que possédait Emma, elle ne pu seulement que cuisiner des pâtes avec une rapide sauce revenue sur le feu.

-C'est bientôt prêt? Réclama Emma en se collant dans son dos.

-Dans trois minutes. Je t'en prie fais des courses avant ce week-end que je puisse cuisiner réellement. Réclama la brune en tournant la tête vers la jeune femme.

-Je te le promets, j'irais demain. Sourit doucement la blonde en l'embrassant.

-Merci. Parce que là ça ne ressemble en rien au super repas que je t'avais promis. Releva Regina, dépitée par elle même.

-Se sera parfait. Tant que tu es là, tout me va. Sourit Emma en venant embrasser la jeune femme.

-Arrête d'être si mignonne, tu vas finir par me rendre dépendante de toi. Regina donna un coup de hanche à la blonde la faisant glousser.

Emma la serra et l'embrassa sur la joue avant de se pencher pour caresser Meeko qui était près d'elles. Alors que Regina mélangeait sauce et pâtes ensemble dans le plat, au comptoir qui la séparait du salon et d'Emma, la porte d'entrée s'ouvrit.

-Em' soirée série, ça te tente?! Appela une grande brune, pleine d'énergie, en entrant, sans faire attention aux deux femmes.

Celles ci posèrent le plat sur la table basse, et la blonde ria nerveusement.

-Rub', la clé que en cas d'urgence. Releva la blonde.

-Tu dis toujours les mêmes choses, mais j'ai des bonbons et du vin, pas génial ça? Rétorqua la jeune femme en posant son manteau, sans même les regarder. Faut que t'arrête de passer tes journées et soirées seules.

-Rub', relève la tête je t'en prie. Finit par râler Emma.

La grande brune obéit, et vit alors son amie devant elle avec un sourire, et une femme collée à son dos, apparemment gênée. Ruby, écarquilla les yeux, et eut un grand sourire.

-Je tombe mal? S'amusa-t-elle.

-T'es vraiment une boulette de première! Quand je dis les clés que en cas d'urgence, c'est pas une image. Toute ma vie dépend pas de toi, ma meilleure amie. Et puis qu'est ce que tu fais là? Pas réussi à ramener quelqu'un ce soir? Se moqua Emma en se rapprochant de la jeune femme.

-Eh! Je te consacre toujours du temps. Je pouvais pas savoir que toi tu avais quelqu'un, tu ne me dis jamais rien! S'exclama Ruby.

-Moi aussi je t'aime. Sourit Emma en embrassant sa joue. J'ai rien dis, parce que la situation est compliquée, mais viens. Elle l'entraîna vers Regina qui se tordait les doigts d'inquiétude. Ruby je te présente Regina, mon éditrice et Regina, je te présente ma meilleure amie, Ruby. Désolé elle est un peu envahissante. Plaisanta-t-elle.

-Enchantée. Salua poliment Regina en tendant sa main, gênée de sa tenue.

-De même. Sourit Ruby. Ton éditrice mes fesses ouais, tu sors avec. Provoqua-t-elle en tapant le bras d'Emma en riant.

-Ouais, bon, encore une fois la délicatesse Ruby! S'agaça la blonde.

-Bah quoi? Tu m'en parles depuis deux ans il était tant. Ça dure depuis quand? S'enjoua Ruby.

-Depuis une toute petite semaine. Répondit la blonde en la tirant par le bras. Bon, ma soirée est déjà occupée, je viens demain au bar et je te raconte tout, mais pour l'instant, salut. Enchaina-t-elle en l'entraînant vers la porte.

-J'aurais tout les détails? Demanda Ruby alors que la blonde lui donnait son manteau et son sac.

-Oui, promis, à demain. Fit rapidement Emma en fermant la porte, mais au dernier moment elle passa la tête. Et si tu rentres avec cette clé une fois de plus, je te tue. Prévint-elle avant de fermer la porte et de se précipiter au canapé où Regina les servait. Enfin que toi et moi. Soupira-t-elle en s'asseyant avec elle.

-Tu as honte? Demanda Regina en lui donnant son assiette.

-De quoi? De toi? S'étonna Emma.

-Oui, tu m'as présenté comme ton éditrice et non ta petite amie et tu viens de mettre ta meilleure amie à la porte alors qu'hier tu me disais que ça faisais un moment que tu l'avais pas vu et qu'elle te manquait. Expliqua la brune en prenant son assiette, pour commencer à manger, affamée.

-Rub' peut vite devenir gênante, envahissante et quand on la connait pas c'est effrayant. Et surtout dès qu'il y a quelqu'un d'autre que nous tu es mal à l'aise, tu ne m'embrasses pas, ne me touches pas, et tu voulais qu'on prenne notre temps, alors je reporte la présentation. Expliqua Emma. Écoute je n'ai jamais eu, n'ai pas, et n'aurais jamais honte de toi. Je voulais juste te protéger de ma folle de meilleure amie un peu plus longtemps, et puis on avait dit soirée en tête à tête et galipettes sous la couette, rien ne changera ça.

-Je ne sais pas si tu es adorable ou fatigante. Sourit Regina, charmée par la délicatesse et l'esprit de protection de sa petite amie.

-C'est juste que si il y avait que moi, le monde entier saurait déjà que je t'aime, mais je comprends que tu veuilles prendre ton temps. Et je t'ai promis de toujours prendre soin de toi, de ne jamais te faire de mal, et de tout faire pour te rendre heureuse, j'essaye juste de respecter ma promesse. Expliqua la blonde.

-Merci d'être si tendre. La brune se pencha et embrassa la jeune femme.

-Tu sais que j'aime de plus en plus ce que je découvre de toi. J'aime chaque bout de toi. Et je sais que tu t'en veux de ne pas oser nous montrer devant tout le monde, mais j'attendrais Gina, tout ce dont j'ai besoin c'est toi. La rassura Emma en prenant une grosse bouchée de pâtes. Toi et ta cuichine, putain qu't'es douée. S'exclama-t-elle la bouche pleine.

-Je t'aime aussi Emma, depuis vraiment longtemps. Susurra Regina en se penchant pour embrasser la joue de la blonde. Je te ferais tout les plats que tu veux. Ajouta-t-elle.

Elles mangèrent tranquillement ensemble, discutant plus légèrement et le repas finit, Emma leurs fit deux boissons chaudes. Regina colla son dos au flanc de sa petite amie, et la laissa caresser ses cheveux bruns. Les boissons terminées elles délaissèrent leurs tasses sur la table et Regina se laissa glisser, la tête sur la poitrine de la blonde, la regardant.

-Est ce que je peux te poser une question? Demanda-t-elle.

-Bien sur, qu'est ce qu'il y a? Interrogea Emma en glissant sa main sur le crâne de la jeune femme.

-Je sais qu'on a couché ensemble encore peu de fois, mais pour moi c'était toujours, comment dire, magique. Rougit Regina. Mais toi, toi qui a eu bien plus d'amantes que moi, ne t'ennuies tu pas?

Emma se pencha et l'embrassa tendrement, une main glissant sur son corps pour obliger la brune à se tourner vers elle et se coller à elle.

-J'ai jamais pris autant mon pied qu'avec toi. Parce que de un t'es parfaite, de deux tu es naturellement douée pour ça, et surtout je t'aime et ça ça vaut plus que tout le reste. Elle l'embrassa une nouvelle fois. Le sexe sans sentiments c'est cool, mais le sexe avec sentiments c'est prodigieux, et quand en plus c'est toi c'est magique. Assura-t-elle.

Regina lui sourit grandement, charmée par cette réponse, et se redressa avant de passer une jambe au dessus d'Emma, pour finalement s'asseoir sur ses cuisses, en liant ses mains derrière la nuque de la jeune femme.

-Alors princesse, que dirais tu de m'emmener dans ton lit pour une nuit digne du prochain conte concernant la Méchante Reine et son preux chevalier? Charma-t-elle en faisant se caresser leurs lèvres.

-Je vais pas écrire ce conte, se sera juste pour nous. Sourit Emma en glissant ses mains sur les fesses de la brune. Personne ne doit savoir à quel point tu es la meilleure. Elle se leva en portant la brune contre elle.

-Arrête de parler, tu peux faire bien mieux avec ta bouche. Provoqua Regina.

Elles s'embrassèrent en arrivant sur le lit, et la porte de la chambre se ferma avant que Meeko ne puisse les suivre.

De nombreuses heures plus tard, nues sur le lit, Regina se laissait bercer par la blonde, ne voulant pas dormir, aimant juste être couchée contre son flanc à caresser son ventre. Après de nombreuses minutes de silence, Emma sortit du lit et après un baiser alla aux toilettes. Regina resta allongée au milieu du lit, le drap autour d'elle, et posa son menton dans sa main, en appui sur le coude. Quand elle vit Emma sortir de la salle de bain, nue, elle esquissa un sourire, avant de la voir aller ouvrir la porte de la chambre.

-Eh! Où tu vas? Demanda-t-elle, avec empressement.

-J'ouvre à Meeko c'est tout. Je vais pas la laisser dormir seule pour sa première nuit ici. Sourit Emma en laissant la chienne entrer, avant de revenir dans le lit. Je vais pas partir loin de toi, ne t'inquiète pas. Assura-t-elle en enlaçant la jeune femme.

-J'espère bien. Sourit la brune en se serrant contre elle.

-Tu devrais dormir, tu travailles à huit heure demain, ça va te faire une petite nuit. Remarqua Emma en embrassant son front.

-Je pourrais ne pas travailler. Marmonna Regina. Je resterais avec toi comme ça.

-Ou alors tu vas travailler et en échange je te fais un magnifique petit déjeuné. Sourit Emma. Et demain je viendrais te voir à la fin de ta journée pour t'emmener ou au restaurant, ou on ira chercher un bon repas et on mangera sur ton toit. Proposa-t-elle.

-On pourrait se retrouver au restaurant. Ça va faire bizarre que tu viennes à deux jours d'intervalle alors que tu n'as pas de publication en cours. Releva Regina, gênée, laissant son index faire des cercles sur son épaules.

-Pas faux. Accepta Emma. Je t'attendrais au coin de la rue, devant la boulangerie trop bonne. Sourit-elle pour la rassurer.

-Merci Em'. Sourit Regina en redressant la tête pour lui voler un baiser. Meeko vient de se coucher dans ton dos, t'as plus le droit de bouger. Bonne nuit.

-Bonne nuit Gina. Souffla Emma en embrassant son front.

Elles s'endormirent rapidement, une belle journée les attendant le lendemain...


	5. 5 : Neal

5 : Neal.

Les jours de la semaine avaient filé à toute vitesse, elles avaient fait en sorte de dormir ensemble et de ce voir le plus souvent possible. Et elles avaient réussi, enfin presque. Un soir Regina, épuisée s'était écroulée sur son lit et Emma qui l'attendait avait attendu longtemps, tentant de l'appeler. La brune avait répondu des heures après, la voix endormie et avait convaincu Emma de la laisser dormir et de se coucher sans elle. Elles s'étaient finalement beaucoup manquées, et le lendemain midi Regina avait voulu se faire pardonner en proposant un restaurant à Emma sur sa pause repas.  
Le vendredi soir, en sortant du travail, son sac sur la banquette arrière, Regina fila rapidement à l'appartement d'Emma, elle n'était pas venue depuis trois jours, et déjà la blonde lui manquait, mais ça c'était depuis des mois, et Meeko lui manquait aussi. La petite chienne était si mignonne qu'elle s'y était bien attachée, en plus de ça Emma passait son temps à lui envoyer d'adorables clichés dans la journée, alors elle s'y était attachée. Sans parler que la blonde avait décidé de faire une photo de Meeko et elles deux le lendemain matin de la soirée boxe, et Emma avait mit la photo en fond d'écran. Regina adorait, elle devait bien l'avouer, il lui arrivait de laisser son téléphone allumé sur son bureau pour voir le visage rayonnant de la blonde et la truffe de l'adorable chienne. Devant l'immeuble d'Emma elle se gara, descendit, et monta rapidement à l'appartement. Elle toqua, et quand la porte s'ouvrit, la blonde lui sauta au cou en plaquant ses lèvres sur les siennes.

-Tu m'as manqué! S'exclama la jeune femme en l'embrassant.

-Ça fait seulement dix heures. Sourit Regina en la serrant contre elle, si fort qu'elle prouvait son manque.

-Je sais que je t'ai manqué. S'amusa Emma avant de voir la chienne sortir de l'appartement. Meeko! Appela-t-elle. Reviens ici! Meeko! Répéta-t-elle en se détachant de la brune pour la rattraper dans le couloir. Meeko je croyais que tu nous aimais ma chérie. Se plaignit-elle en l'attrapant.

-Elle t'aime, mais tu l'as sortie ce soir? Sourit Regina.

-Oui, mais elle adore se balader, et je la comprends. S'amusa Emma. Allez viens ma belle. Entraîna-t-elle en rentrant à l'intérieur avec la brune.

-Ton frère est là? Interrogea la brune en retirant ses chaussures.

-Pas encore, mon père le dépose bientôt. Tu peux mettre tes affaires dans la chambre, t'es chez toi. Assura Emma en l'embrassant rapidement.

-Merci Em'. Sourit Regina en allant poser le sac sur le lit avant de revenir vers le comptoir entre le salon et la cuisine. Dis moi que t'as pas cuisiné? S'assura-t-elle en voyant tout les ingrédients de sortit.

-Bien sûr que non, je ne suis pas folle, j'ai pas envie d'empoisonner mon frère et ma petite amie. Gloussa la blonde.

-Bien, alors je vais cuisiner. Sourit la brune en venant dans la cuisine, pour commencer à préparer le repas sur le plan de travail.

Emma sourit en la voyant faire, elle aimait la voir agir chez elle. Elle s'avança et se colla à son dos, et posa ses mains dans le creux de ses reins.

-J'ai le droit de te faire des bisous? Marmonna-t-elle dans l'oreille de la brune, la voix niaise.

-Tu m'as manqué Em', la journée était longue, et en plus mon chef était venu parler de toi, alors j'ai encore plus penser à toi. Tu m'obsèdes et ça m'énerve. Reconnu la brune. Je veux des bisous. Ajouta-t-elle après un silence.

Emma la serra dans ses bras et embrassa sa nuque. La laissant couper les légumes. Les minutes passèrent et les baisers cessèrent mais l'étreinte se resserra. Emma laissa tomber sa tête sur épaule de la jeune femme, en se laissant aller contre elle, suivant ses gestes.

-Mon frère et sa copine reparte dimanche soir, toi lundi matin hein? S'assura soudainement Emma sans bouger.

-J'ai pris assez d'affaires pour rester jusqu'à lundi. Affirma la brune, tentant de restreindre le sourire qui arrivait en sentant les bras se resserrer autour d'elle.

-Ravie de l'apprendre. Sourit Emma. J'adore quand t'es chez moi. Ajouta-t-elle avant de reprendre après quelques minutes. J'aime bien être chez toi aussi. En fait j'aime être avec toi. Finit-elle.

-Moi aussi, mais l'avantage chez moi c'est que j'ai un toit privatisé pour moi et ma petite amie. Sourit la brune.

-Elle en a de la chance ta petite amie. S'amusa Emma.

-C'est moi qui est de la chance de l'avoir, elle me comprends, m'écoute, me protège et fais tout pour moi. Ça c'est de la chance. Elle est magnifique et attentive. Elle est parfaite. Charma la brune.

-Tu as l'air de l'aimer beaucoup. Murmura la blonde, très touchée.

-Plus qu'elle ne peut l'imaginer. Susurra Regina en faisant revenir les légumes dans la poêle.

Emma réfugia son visage dans le cou de la jeune femme, la serrant le plus fort possible sans l'étouffer.

-Je t'aime éperdument ma reine. Murmura-t-elle. Je suis si heureuse que tu rencontres mon petit frère. Il est si important que vous devez vous aimer, je peux pas choisir entre vous.

-Il n'y a pas de raison que ça se passe mal. Assura la brune. Et tes parents tu crois qu'ils m'aimeront? Demanda-t-elle.

-Je pense oui, tu es parfaite, et je leur ai jamais caché que je préférais les femmes. Répondit Emma. Oh et puis si jamais ne sait-on pourquoi ils ne t'acceptaient pas, le choix serait vite fait pour moi. Assura-t-elle en se détachant pour mettre la table derrière.

-Attend ça veut dire quoi ça? Interrogea Regina en se retournant vers elle.

-Tu passeras toujours avant tout, en dehors de mon frère. Si mes parents n'acceptent pas alors je ne les verrais plus. Déclara bêtement Emma en finissant de mettre les affaires sur la table. Elle se tourna et vit le regard de la brune. T'as cru que je te quitterais n'est ce pas?

-Oui. Admit Regina.

-Jamais Regina. Je t'ai promis de tout faire pour que tu sois heureuse, et même si on est ensemble depuis une semaine c'est toi Regina, toi et personne d'autre. Écoute je ne veux pas te faire peur, mais je suis amoureuse de toi depuis presque un an, c'est pas tout nouveau. Je t'aime et rien m'en empêchera. Mon frère est l'homme le plus important de ma vie, et toi tu es la femme la plus importante de ma vie. Ça changera pas de si tôt. Assura Emma face à la jeune femme, tenant sa main dans la sienne.

-Je t'aime Em'. Je sais que je suis chiante des fois, que je suis lente à me faire à la situation. Mais tu es la personne la plus importante de ma vie, je le montre juste très mal. Et je crois que tu as raison, on est ensemble depuis peu de temps mais je t'aime depuis des mois, après le lancement de l'impression de ton livre tu venais presque plus au bureau et ça m'a fait tellement mal, tu me manquais atrocement. Avoua la brune.

-Tu sais, depuis six mois j'ai refusé les avances et les coups d'un soir, parce que l'idée même me faisait mal, j'avais l'impression de te tromper. Reconnu Emma.

-En fait on est ensemble depuis une semaine mais on se considère comme un couple secrètement depuis six mois. Résuma Regina. Elle laissa un moment agitant les légumes dans la poêle. J'ai été longue à comprendre.

-Oui mais c'est pas grave, on est ensemble maintenant. Sourit Emma en embrassant sa joue. Maintenant affiche moi un beau sourire, mon frère et sa copine ne vont plus tarder.

-Elle s'appelle comment d'ailleurs? Demanda la brune.

-On va le savoir bientôt. Gloussa la blonde. La sonnette de l'entrée retentit et Emma alla à l'interphone. Oui?... Yess papa je t'ouvre! Elle appuya sur le bouton et se tourna vers Regina. Ou tu rencontres mon père mais ça veut dire présentation officielle dans pas longtemps, ou tu te planques dans ma chambre. Proposa-t-elle rapidement.

-Tu m'en veux si je vais dans la chambre? Répondit la brune, paniquée.

-Non je comprendrais totalement. Reconnu la blonde. Regina se précipita alors que des coups se faisaient entendre sur la porte. Elle embrassa furtivement la blonde et se réfugia dans la chambre. Emma ouvrit la porte et enlaça son frère fortement avec un sourire, avant d'éteindre son père. Rentrez!

-Bonjour. Salua poliment une jeune fille.

-Enchantée, rentre je dis un mot à mon père et je suis tout à vous. Sourit la blonde. Les deux jeunes entrèrent et elles se tourna vers l'homme. Tu viens le reprendre dimanche soir ou je le ramène ou alors je les emmène à l'école lundi matin? Demanda-t-elle.

-Lundi matin, les emmener ne te pose pas de problème? J'emmène ta mère en week-end, je ne sais pas à qu'elle heure nous rentrons. Expliqua David.

-Pas de problème, je suis ravie de les avoir. Merci papa. Sourit la jeune femme en enlaçant son père.

L'homme lui rendit son étreinte, embrassa son front comme souvent, un baiser de père protecteur comme depuis son enfance. Il la laissa, disant que Mary l'attendait pour partir, Emma lui fit promettre de lui raconter leurs week-end, et elle rentra dans l'appartement, fermant la porte. Son frère et sa copine avait posé leurs affaires dans leurs chambre, Neal ayant l'habitude, venant souvent quelques jours par ci par là chez la jeune femme.

-Elle est où ta copine à toi? Demanda Neal avec un sourire, tenant la main de la jeune fille près d'elle, au milieu du salon. Au vu de l'odeur, j'imagine que c'est elle qui a cuisiné. Se moqua-t-il.

-Tu vas voir c'est un réel chef, elle cuisine à la perfection! S'exclama Emma en allant vers sa chambre pour ouvrir la porte. Viens ma Gina. Invita-t-elle en tendant la main.

Regina qui rangeait ses affaires sur le dessus de la commode, prit sa main, soudainement angoissée, la boule au ventre. Emma la tira dans le salon, avec un doux sourire.

-Bonsoir. Salua-t-elle en arrivant devant les deux.

-Bonsoir, moi c'est Neal, et voici Anastasie ma petite amie. Sourit le jeune homme en lui serrant la main.

-Regina, enchantée. Sourit la brune en serrant la main des deux. Je vais aller voir le diner avant qu'il ne brule. Signala-t-elle, laissant ainsi Emma saluer la jeune fille.

Tout trois vinrent dans la cuisine avec elle. Pendant qu'elle finissait la préparation, elle écouta la discussion.

-Tu me fais penser à quelqu'un. Remarqua la blonde. T'as une soeur?

-Emma, commence pas. Râla Neal.

-Je dis juste que j'ai déjà entendu ce prénom, et qu'elle me fais penser à quelqu'un. Se défendit la blonde.

-J'ai une grande soeur. Elle s'appelle Ivy elle a vingt quatre ans. Expliqua la jeune femme.

-Non?! S'exclama la blonde faisant se retourner la jeune femme. C'était ma meilleure amie au collège, mais je lui ai plus parlé depuis.

-Elle n'a pas rencontré Neal encore, mais peut-être qu'elle se rappellera de la même manière. Sourit Anastasie.

-Effectivement. Gloussa Emma en regardant son frère qui lui ressemblait énormément. Allez asseyez vous, je vais aider Gina. Signala-t-elle en se tournant pour aider la brune.

-Dis moi la vérité, qu'est ce qu'il s'est passé entre Ivy et toi? Demanda Regina à voix basse.

-Je lui ai mis un stop. L'été entre le collège et le lycée on s'était rapprochées, et à la rentrée elle ma proposé de sortir avec elle, j'ai dis non, je l'aimais pas comme ça, alors on s'est éloignées jusqu'à se perdre de vue. Expliqua Emma en servant les assiettes avec la jeune femme. C'est devenu une peste et moi je suis devenue le genre de fille plongée dans les mots qui parlait pas beaucoup. Termina-t-elle.

-D'accord. Tu regrettes de ne pas avoir dis oui? S'intéressa Regina.

-Non pas du tout. Assura Emma en prenant deux assiettes. Je t'aime vraiment fort en plus, alors ce qui s'est passé avant je m'en contre fiche. Sourit-elle en embrassant sa joue. Allez viens manger!

Regina eut un sourire niais le temps de quelques secondes, et finit par se reprendre, prenant les deux assiettes en rejoignant les autres. Elle s'assit avec les trois autres et dès le début tout commença. Emma et Neal étaient clairement frères et soeurs, ils se ressemblaient comme deux gouttes d'eau physiquement, mais agissaient aussi pareil, cela frappa Regina dès les premières minutes. Les deux questionnaient la petite amie de l'autre avec cette air sérieux et comme si ils annonçaient la chose la plus importante du monde. Mais malgré tout ils faisaient ça avec tendresse et en plus de ça l'ambiance était agréable pour tout le monde.

-Regina, c'est délicieux ce que tu as cuisiné, merci. Sourit Anastasie.

-Merci beaucoup. Sourit Regina, alors que la blonde approuvait en embrassant tendrement sa joue.

-Heureusement que tu sais cuisiner, parce que ma soeur risquerait de t'empoissonner. Ria Neal.

-Elle fait les petits déjeuners elle, et c'est tout. Gloussa Regina, avant de voir l'air choqué de la blonde. Em', ne boude pas, tu sais que j'ai raison, tu es une cata en cuisine, mais tu fais des petits déjeuners extraordinaires. Assura-t-elle.

-Ils sont pas mal quoi. Se moqua Neal.

-Et bien si t'es pas content tu n'en mangeras pas demain, monsieur "les pancakes de ma maman ils sont meilleurs". Ironisa Emma.

-Mais c'est notre maman à nous deux, arrête de faire ta jalouse. En plus c'est elle qui t'as appris à faire des pancakes, tu fais exactement les mêmes. Ria Neal.

-Les miens sont meilleurs! S'exclama la blonde, alors que les deux autres femmes riaient.

-Arrête Em', franchement, reconnait que maman fait des super pancakes! Rétorqua le jeune homme.

-Oh tu me saoules, j'en ferais pour ma chérie, pour la tienne mais pas pour toi puisque c'est comme ça. Pesta Emma en se levant pour débarrasser.

-Et après on dit que c'est moi l'enfant. Provoqua Neal, mort de rire, tout comme Anastasie.

-Tu sais quoi allez choisir un film et fiche moi la paix! Râla gentiment Emma en prenant la pile de vaisselle et se tournant vers l'évier.

-Et le dessert? Interrogea Regina avec un sourire vers elle.

-On va le prendre dans le canapé. On fait toujours ça avec mon frère. Sourit la blonde, en regardant les deux jeunes aller se blottir dans le canapé. Ils sont mignons.

-Et tu es insupportable. Releva Regina en préparant le dessert.

-Eh! C'est méchant ça. Moi qui allait dire qu'on était plus mignonnes qu'eux, je me sens bête. Bougonna Emma en voulant partir.

-Emma! La retint la brune, en l'attirant dans ses bras. Je t'aime princesse. Souffla-t-elle.

-Je t'aime aussi. Sourit la blonde en l'embrassant. Mon frère et moi on est toujours comme ça, ça loupe jamais. Certains trouvent ça drôle, d'autres supportent pas, mais je changerais pas sur ça, alors je-

-Je ne veux pas que tu changes. Vous me faites rire, et vous êtes adorables. Je suis heureuse d'être ici ce week-end. Assura Regina.

-J'aime tellement être avec toi, et alors avec eux deux en plus, c'est le meilleur week-end possible. Sourit la blonde.

-J'ai une proposition pour le week-end prochain. S'amusa Regina en mordillant la lèvre inférieure de la jeune femme avant de se décaler pour prendre deux assiettes.

-Dis moi. Réclama Emma.

-Quand on sera couchées. Sourit la brune en lui lançant un clin d'oeil avant d'aller vers la télé.

La blonde grogna et prit les deux autres assiettes. Elles rejoignirent les deux dans le canapé, et Emma se mit entre sa petite amie et son frère, qui était à côté d'Anastasie. Ils regardèrent le film ensemble, finirent le repas, se délectant de la glace et des petits gâteaux. Le générique commençant, Emma débarrassa, mit tout dans l'évier, et Neal l'enlaça. Elle l'embrassa, puis embrassa Anastasie et les laissa se glisser dans la chambre. Regina les avait déjà embrasser et en avait profité alors pour aller se changer dans la salle de bain, et quand la blonde rentra dans la chambre, elle trouva la jeune femme en sous vêtements sur le lit.

-T'es trop belle! Souffla Emma.

-Je ne retrouve pas ma nuisette. Je l'ai oubliée je crois. Se plaignit la brune.

-Dors comme ça. Sourit la blonde en retirant ses vêtements pour venir en boxer et brassière s'étaler sur le lit. Et dis moi ta proposition.

Regina laissa tomber ses recherches en voyant le joli corps de la jeune femme qui l'attendait dans le lit. Elle se faufila près d'elle, et rapidement des bras forts l'enlacèrent sous le drap. Elle se mit à jouer avec les cheveux blonds et sourit doucement.

-Eh dis moi! Réclama Emma, impatiente.

-Je t'invite tout le week-end chez moi, on dormira à la belle étoile, et cette fois je veux réaliser le fantasme dont on avait parlé. Le fantasme de faire l'amour sur le toit. Cette fois on le vivra. Alors tu viendras vendredi soir? Proposa Regina en déposant un baiser furtif sur le nez de la blonde.

-Je serais là à l'heure promis! Oh j'ai hâte! S'exclama Emma ravie en la serrant, pour venir l'embrasser de bonheur. On va prendre notre pied. Gloussa-t-elle, faisant pouffer la brune contre elle. Au fait, mon frère et sa copine reste jusqu'à lundi matin, je les déposerais au lycée, avant d'aller te déposer au travail, avant d'aller à mon rendez vous pour le magazine.

-D'accord. Digne d'une petite famille. Sourit Regina en l'embrassant.

Emma ria doucement et appuya ses baisers en caressant la peau nue de Regina du bout des doigts, jusqu'à ce qu'elle sente une masse se coller dans son dos, Meeko venant s'installer, en mettant les pattes avant sur le corps de sa maitresse.

-Elle pourra venir elle aussi le week-end prochain? Demanda la blonde.

-Évidemment. Sourit Regina en caressant la petite tête de la chienne. Elle est tellement mignonne, je l'adore. Admit-elle.

-Je le savais, j'avais deviné que t'étais plus accro à ma Meeko qu'à moi. Se moqua Emma en les regardant interagir.

-C'est pas vrai, y a qu'à toi que je suis accro. Répondit Regina en caressant la chienne.

-Je suis profondément amoureuse de toi. Souffla Emma. Je voudrais ne jamais te quitter, ne jamais être loin de toi. Qu'est ce que tu m'as fais bordel? J'étais forte, indépendante, sans besoin de personne, solitaire, et aujourd'hui je passe pas une minute sans penser à toi, je te désire en continu, j'ai envie et besoin d'être le plus possible avec toi. Je suis dépendante. Soupira-t-elle.

-Et en quoi c'est une mauvaise chose? Releva la brune.

-En rien, c'est juste perturbant, et frustrant quand t'es pas là. Remarqua Emma.

-À moi aussi tu me manques quand t'es loin. Assura Regina en l'embrassant.

-On va pouvoir dormir toute les deux chaque nuit cette semaine? Demanda la blonde.

-Je pense oui, il n'y a pas de raison. Sourit la brune. J'ai pensé que tu pourrais laisser quelques affaires chez moi, et moi quelques unes chez toi, comme ça on arrêtera de faire des sacs, et on aura pas besoin de s'arranger pour qui dort où. Tu crois que c'est possible? Proposa-t-elle.

-Tu sais ce que j'aime avec toi? Rétorqua Emma.

-Ça ne répond pas à ma question mais non. Répondit Regina.

-On se connait depuis si longtemps que toi et moi on peut avancer plus vite. On se connait déjà par coeur, on connait l'autre et ses réactions, ce qu'elle aime, tout. Je vais pouvoir installer des affaires chez toi, alors qu'on est ensemble depuis une semaine, parce qu'au final on est presque un couple depuis des mois. Sourit Emma.

-Donc t'es d'accord? Sourit la brune.

-Évidemment. Acquiesça la blonde. Maintenant ma reine, faudrais faire dodo parce que tu as des yeux fatigués, et demain on passe la journée à la plage avec les deux, et mon frère et moi on peut vite être épuisants. S'amusa-t-elle avec douceur.

-Ça va être bien. Bonne nuit Em'. Murmura Regina en se blottissant contre Emma. Faudra qu'on prévoit ta rencontre avec ma famille. Marmonna-t-elle en s'endormant.

-Quoi? S'étonna Emma. Tu es sérieuse? Continua-t-elle, réellement étonnée d'entendre ça, elle avait compris que Regina n'était pas tout à fait prête, et que ça pourrait prendre du temps avant que cette rencontre n'arrive.

-Famille. Bredouilla la brune serrée contre elle, endormie.

-Demain on parlera mon coeur. Souffla la blonde, réalisant qu'elle n'obtiendrait rien d'une Regina endormie. Bonne nuit ma Gina.

Elle embrassa le crâne brun et s'endormit rapidement à son tour.

Le lendemain, Emma fit le petit déjeuné et Neal du reconnaître que sa soeur était douée avec les pancakes. Ils discutèrent ensemble une bonne heure avant de se préparer et de faire leurs sacs. Emma n'ayant pas prévenu Regina à l'avance, elle du lui prêter un maillot de bain. Tout les autres prêts il se rendirent à la plage, ayant un peu de route avant d'y arriver, mais ils avaient tout prévu, le midi ils mangeraient un pique nique et achèteraient des glaces en dessert. Alors en arrivant en fin de matinée, ils coururent pour s'installer sur le sable, alors que Regina et Anastasie se déshabillaient pour être en maillot de manière calme et posée, Emma et Neal balancèrent rapidement leurs vêtements, se retrouvant prêts en une minute.

-On fait la course Em'? Proposa Neal, avec un sourire provocateur.

-Avec plaisir gamin! S'exclama la blonde. Prêt, un, deux, trois, go! S'exclama-t-elle.

Ils détalèrent rapidement, faisant voler le sable derrière eux, et Regina resta figée devant cette image.

-Neal m'avait prévenu. Enfin, Mary et David m'avaient prévenus. Apparemment, ensemble ils deviennent incontrôlables et quand ils sont heureux, ils débordent d'énergie. Neal est souvent comme ça d'ailleurs. Raconta Anastasie en plaçant sa serviette.

-Emma aussi. Son énergie est concentrée dans son écriture souvent, mais depuis qu'on est ensemble j'ai pu voir qu'en fait elle est continuellement énergique. Sourit Regina, en marchant avec la jeune fille vers l'eau.

-Neal m'a dit que ça faisait deux ans que vous vous connaissiez, mais seulement une semaine que vous étiez ensemble. Pourtant quand on vous voit, on jurerait que vous êtes ensemble depuis six mois. Remarqua la jeune fille.

-Depuis des mois c'est étrangement bien avec elle. On agissait comme un couple sans en être un, alors on avance plus vite qu'un couple classique. Sourit Regina. On dirait deux enfants. Ria-t-elle en voyant les deux s'éclabousser à quelques mètres d'elles, étant juste les pieds dans l'eau.

-Je sais qu'on est jeunes avec Neal, mais c'est mon premier copain, le premier que j'aime et ma première fois, et je sais pas comment l'expliquer mais quoi qu'il arrive j'ai l'impression qu'il sera toujours particulier et important pour moi. Souffla Anastasie.

-Je comprends. Et tu as raison, la première personne garde une place importante. Souffla Regina les yeux sur la blonde.

-Tu es pas obligée de répondre, mais avant Emma as tu eu beaucoup de personne? J'ai du mal à imaginer si on peut vivre une histoire et pas d'autres ou si on doit absolument en vivre plusieurs pour être heureuse. Enchaina la jeune fille.

-Je suis un cas particulier diront nous. Emma est ma première femme, et avant j'ai un eu un copain au lycée. Remarqua la brune. Mais tu sais ne fais pas attention à ce que les gens pensent ou disent, l'important c'est toi et Neal, et votre bonheur. Viens on va se baigner et passer un week-end avec ses deux fous adorables. Sourit-elle.

Elles allèrent avec les deux dans l'eau, riant et jouant avec eux. Ils s'amusèrent un long moment, avant de remonter sur la plage. Emma se mit sur la grande serviette de plage de la brune, qu'elles partageaient, et Neal fit de même avec Anastasie. Et il y eut un moment de pause, ils reprirent leurs souffles et leurs calmes et Emma, qui était au milieu passa un bras autour de Regina qui était à côté.

-Tu te souviens d'hier soir? Demanda-t-elle.

-J'étais très sérieuse Emma. Répondit simplement Regina, les bras croisés sous sa tête, allongée sur le ventre, les lunettes de soleil sur le nez.

-Tu veux que je rencontre tes parents? S'assura Emma.

-Em', je t'aime, je veux te présenter à mes parents et ma soeur. Je veux emménager avec toi ensuite, et pourquoi pas un jour me marier, passer mes vacances et mes fêtes avec toi. J'en ai marre de prendre mon temps, marre d'aller doucement, marre de perdre du temps. Je t'aime, je suis épanouie, et sexuellement très satisfaite, sentimentalement dans le bonheur. Je ne veux plus te cacher, et ça commence par ma famille. Expliqua Regina en relevant ses lunettes.

-Mais je sais que tu ne sais pas comment ils vont réagir, alors on pourrait peut-être commencer par un diner chez mes parents, comme ça tu verrais comment ça se passe et ensuite avec ta famille. Qu'est ce que t'en dis? Demanda la blonde.

-J'en serais heureuse. Murmura la brune en venant l'embrasser.

-Alors quand mes parents appelleront ce soir, parce qu'ils vont appeler tout les jours pour savoir comment leurs fils et moi allons, je leurs dirais que je voudrais les voir pour leurs parler. La semaine prochaine je leurs parle de toi, et on trouvera un soir où diner tout les quatre. Sourit Emma.

Regina lui sourit avec tendresse et vint l'embrasser. Ils restèrent quelques minutes silencieux, chacun avec la personne qu'ils aimaient. Échangeant quelques baisers et des petites caresses, puis la brune réalisa.

-Au fait, ton frère à déjà eu une copine? Demanda-t-elle.

-Non jamais, il disait que le jour où il aurait une copine se serait le vrai amour. Et je crois qu'il a trouvé la parfaite fille pour lui. Pourquoi tu demandes ça? Répondit Emma en continuant de glisser ses doigts sur les courbes de la jeune femme.

-Ton frère est toujours vierge alors? Continua Regina.

-Bien sûr il a dix sept ans Gina. Grogna la blonde.

La brune remarqua alors l'air de la soeur surproductrice qui arriva sur le visage de sa petite amie. Elle caressa de son pouce la joue de la blonde.

-Em', ils sont ensemble depuis presque cinq mois, ils sont jeunes et leurs hormones sont en folie. Et puis surtout ils sont amoureux. Plaça Regina. J'ai parlé avec Anastasie, elle le voit comme son premier amour, et pense qu'il aura toujours énormément d'importance quoi qu'il arrive. Elle aimerait aussi que se soit le grand amour malgré leurs jeune âge. Continua-t-elle. Ils ont fait l'amour Em', elle plaqua sa main sur la bouche de la jeune femme, tu te tais, tu ne sais rien. Emma, c'est normal qu'ils aient couchés ensemble, ils s'aiment.

-Mais il est trop jeune. Geignit la blonde.

-Il aura bientôt dix-huit ans Em'. Sourit la brune, amusée. Il est amoureux, ne me dis pas que tu ne comprends pas le désir qu'ils ont pu ressentir. En une semaine on a fait l'amour une bonne vingtaine de fois, dans la chambre, la douche, la cuisine, le salon, on a failli le faire au bureau, dans ma salle de sport et j'en passe. Ne sois pas la soeur étouffante, sois la soeur compréhensive et heureuse pour lui. Encouragea-t-elle.

-Mais là il grandit un peu trop. Marmonna Emma en se collant à la jeune femme.

-Je sais. Sourit la brune en caressant sa tête. Tout va bien allé.

-C'est mon petit frère, c'est compliqué d'accepter qu'il est passé cette étape. Soupira la blonde. Tu veux des enfants? Enchaina-t-elle.

-Brusque changement de sujet. Remarqua Regina dans un gloussement. Mais oui, j'aimerais bien. Un ou deux. Et toi? Répondit-elle sincèrement.

-Un ou deux, c'est bien. Sourit Emma. Je vais les couver tu sais. Gloussa-t-elle.

-Je n'en doute pas. Ria la brune. On en reparlera en tant voulu.

-Oui, étape par étape. Acquiesça la blonde avec un sourire.

Regina lui embrassa le front tendrement. La blonde avait raison, l'important était d'être heureux, et le regard des gens n'étaient pas important. Elle allait vivre avec cette femme, elle comptait bien faire sa vie avec, elle avait mis du temps à comprendre, des mois et des mois à accepter que la blonde pouvait effectivement être son grand amour, tout comme la Méchante Reine trouvait l'amour en sa femme. Elle avait mis du temps, beaucoup de temps, trop de temps, et elle n'allait plus en perdre. Emma était une douceur folle, et si les rencontres avec les familles l'angoissaient un peu, en voyant Neal elle comprenait que au fond le passage des familles était important, et que ainsi elles pourraient vivre heureuses et simplement, et avancer comme elles voulaient. Elle avait eu peur de ne jamais se délivrer de la peur du regard des autres, mais au final avec Emma c'était simple, parce qu'elle se sentait entière et heureuse avec la blonde alors c'était simple de l'aimer et d'assumer avec elle. Elle aurait mis des mois, mais à côté des mois ensemble qui arrivaient, ce n'était rien.  
Elle décidait aujourd'hui, de se donner enfin une chance d'être heureuse.


	6. 6 : Papa, maman

6/Papa, maman.

Un mois était passé, et les rencontres avec les parents n'avaient pas eu lieu. Finalement entre les soirées de travail, les soirées ensemble, les soirées indisponibles pour les parents de la blonde, et la fatigue accumulée, les deux femmes avaient reculés le moment. Pourtant, malgré ça, Regina ne prenait pas peur, et tentait de toujours planifier ces soirées là, elles avaient décidés que la brune parlerait à ses parents d'Emma seulement une fois que la présentation à ceux de la blonde serait passée. Quand à leurs week-end sur le toit, elles avaient pu admirer les étoiles, parler, rire, profiter du couché de soleil, et avait passer la nuit du vendredi et celle du samedi dans un lit à faire follement l'amour. Emma se sentait plus heureuse que jamais d'avoir la brune dans sa vie, elle l'aimait et en plus la jeune femme était plus que douée et imaginative dans un lit. Elle l'était tellement que Emma avait du l'arrêter en journée, parce en plein soleil elles étaient visibles de quelques terrasses d'immeubles autour, alors elle devait l'empêcher de la déshabiller. Mais au final, le week-end avait été merveilleux pour elles.  
En semaine elles avaient fait en sorte de toujours se retrouver le soir, très souvent chez Regina, au point que la blonde avait emmené Meeko là-bas et y restait en journée pour travailler. Ce soir là, elle était installée dans la chaise longue, sa chienne sur ses jambes, tapant un contes quand deux mains se posèrent sur ses yeux.

-J'aurais bien demander qui c'est, mais l'odeur de pomme et de cannelle et les douces mains, sont trop reconnaissables. Ça ne peut être que toi ma reine. Sourit Emma.

-Salut. Sourit la brune en se penchant au dessus d'elle. La blonde déposa ses lèvres sur les siennes. Tu écris?

-Oui, un nouveau conte. Sourit la blonde.

-Alors je te laisse tranquille. Affirma Regina en se redressant.

-Non! S'empressa de dire Emma en fermant l'ordinateur. Viens là. Réclama-t-elle. Regina revint vers elle et la blonde la tira sur le bord de la chaise. T'as passé une bonne journée?

-Tu m'as manqué, mais oui. Sourit la brune en s'asseyant confortablement contre la jeune femme, en caressant Meeko.

-Et tu te souviens que ce soir on est invitées chez mes parents? Mon frère sera là, il est impatient de te revoir. Rappela la blonde.

-Oh c'est vrai! J'avais oublié. Réalisa Regina. Dans combien de temps on part?

-Dans deux heures. Répondit Emma, détendue.

-Quoi?! Dans deux heures et tu te prélasses au soleil?! Non mais ça va pas?! S'exclama la brune en se relevant rapidement.

-Mais dans deux heures Regina, on a le temps. Rappela la jeune femme.

-Debout tout de suite, on va se préparer, allez! Réclama Regina. Mais Emma se contenta de lui sourire, assise sur sa chaise longue. Emma, allez. Imposa-t-elle. Emma! S'exclama-t-elle quand la blonde la tira.

Elle tomba lourdement, faisant fuir Meeko et se retrouva entre les jambes de sa petite amie qui la serra contre son torse.

-On a le temps, respire. On est à quinze minutes en voiture, tu es belle, il te faut une minute pour être parfaite. Souffla Emma en la berçant, déposant un baiser sur sa tempe.

-Il me faut au moins une heure, minimum. Rétorqua Regina, en ne se retenant pas pour passer ses bras autour des hanches de la blonde.

-Voilà, alors laisse moi une petite demie heure pour être juste toi et moi avec ce soleil et cette vue. J'aime être ici avec toi, alors s'il te plaît quelques minutes. Réclama Emma.

-Quelques minutes. Sourit finalement Regina en se serrant contre elle.

-Je t'aime. Murmura Emma.

-Moi aussi. Répondit la brune en embrassant le cou d'Emma, qu'elle finit par mordiller, sentant le désir envahir chaque pore de sa peau. Une petite demie heure tu as dis? Marmonna-t-elle en se mettant sur Emma, en appui sur ses bras.

-T'es impossible Gina. Soupira Emma en la laissant dévier ses baisers dans son décolleté. Regina ouvrit sa chemise pour embrasser sa poitrine. Les voisins Regina... Grogna-t-elle.

-On s'en fiche. Rétorqua la brune en revenant l'embrasser.

-On pourrait plutôt aller faire ça dans ta douche. Proposa la blonde, essoufflée.

-Bonne idée princesse. Sourit malicieusement Regina en se relevant pour tirer Emma par la main et descendre.

Elles se rendirent rapidement dans la salle de bain. La douche fut longue, très longue, vraiment longue, tellement quand en sortant Emma lâcha un éclat de rire en voyant l'heure alors que la brune paniqua. Elle se mit à courir dans tout les sens, proposant des robes à Emma, pour savoir laquelle serait la mieux pour la rencontre avec ses parents. Finalement elle enfila une robe jaune moutarde, tombant sous ses genoux, moulant son corps sans devenir provocant, avec un décolleté raisonnable et joli, à manches courtes. Emma approuva la trouvant sublime, et la laissa se maquiller, légèrement mais comme à son habitude des yeux noircis et des lèvres rougies. Les cheveux en volume elle prit son sac et se présenta devant la blonde, qui était vêtue d'une robe noire simple d'été, et longue.

-Je suis bien? Lui demanda-t-elle.

-Magnifique. Parfaite. Extraordinaire. Sourit Emma.

-T'es sûre? Je veux être bien pour tes parents, pas pour toi. Expliqua la brune. Tu me trouves sexy?

-Oui, mais tu l'es toujours. Mais t'as déjà été plus sexy que ça. Assura la blonde. Écoute sois tu te changes et on est en retard, sois tu restes ainsi, et tu es magnifique, et on est à l'heure. Posa-t-elle.

Elle pu voir une hésitation de le regard de la jeune femme, si Regina avait envie de faire cette soirée, elle n'en était pas moins morte de trouille.

-Tu promets que je suis belle et bien pour la rencontre avec tes parents? S'assura-t-elle.

-Ma reine tu es parfaite, plus parfaite ça n'existe pas. Assura Emma en prenant sa main qu'elle porta à ses lèvres pour déposer un baiser dessus. Tout va bien se passer, mes parents sont impatients de voir la femme qui me rend heureuse. Rassura-t-elle en lui offrant un baiser volant. Maintenant on y va.

Regina approuva enfin et elles purent prendre la route. Emma derrière le volant, mit de la musique pour détendre sa petite amie.

-Tu vas me présenter comment? Demanda Regina.

-Tu préfères petite-amie? Copine? Amoureuse? Compagne? Proposa la blonde.

-Compagne ou amoureuse, je suis plus que ta petite amie maintenant, et c'est bien trop sérieux pour dire copine. Rétorqua la brune. Emma esquissa un doux sourire. Ça te va?

-Totalement mon coeur. Sourit la jeune femme.

-Ne m'appelle pas comme ça devant eux, ni ma reine, ni ma belle, ni aucun de ces surnoms. Rétorqua Regina.

-Pourquoi? Tu n'aimes pas? Interrogea la blonde, aussi surprise qu'inquiète.

-Oh si, au contraire, j'adore, vraiment, ça me rend totalement dingue. Admit rapidement la brune pour la rassurer. C'est juste que je me connais et devant tes parents je vais perdre mes moyens et me mettre à rougir bêtement. Fit-elle gênée.

-Oh t'es vraiment la plus mignonne des femmes. Sourit Emma, attendrie.

-Mignonne n'est clairement pas le mot qui me définit le mieux. Remarqua Regina.

-Intelligente, sexy, parfaite, douce, sont plus adaptés c'est vrai, mais mignonne te va aussi. Charma la blonde. Je t'aime tu le sais hein? Ajouta-t-elle quelques minutes après, en posant une main sur sa cuisse.

-Oui Em', j'ai la chance d'avoir une compagne qui ne me laisse pas l'oublier. Sourit la brune en glissant ses doigts entre ceux d'Emma. J'ai un peu peur pour ce soir, alors s'il te plaît ne me laisse à aucun moment. Réclama-t-elle tout bas.

-Toujours près de toi, sauf pour faire pipi. Assura Emma dans un gloussement.

-Même pour faire pipi. Rectifia Regina.

-Je t'aime Gina mais tu ne me verras pas faire pipi avant quelques années. Ria la blonde en se garant, avant de se tourner vers la jeune femme. Tout va bien allé Gina, je te le jure, ils vont t'aimer parce que je t'aime, et ils savent ce que je pense, c'est toi et personne d'autre, si ils t'acceptent pas ils ne me reverront plus, point à la ligne. En plus de ça, ils sont niant niant et acceptent tout le monde. Tout ira bien c'est promis, tu me fais confiance? Sourit-elle doucement en caressant la joue de la brune.

-Bien sûr. Je t'aime Em', je t'aime vraiment énormément, et je n'imagine plus ma vie sans toi. Je ne suis pas la meilleure, ni la plus douée en relation de couple, ce qui est logique car tu es la première, mais je crois en nous, tu m'as fais m'ouvrir et tu m'as rendue heureuse. J'ai besoin que tu saches que je désire que tu sois la dernière. Souffla Regina en caressant ses joues.

-J'irais jamais nul part sans toi. Sourit Emma en lui offrant un doux baiser. Maintenant on y va.

Regina acquiesça et elles sortirent de la voiture. Elles entrèrent dans le petit immeuble, et Emma passa devant, tenant la main de la brune en l'entraînant dans l'escalier. Devant la porte, la blonde baisa tendrement la tempe de Regina avant de frapper. La porte s'ouvrit sur Neal qui enlaça sa soeur, avant de venir enlacer Regina. Il les fit rentrer et les entraina vers la table dressée près de la cuisine, où une femme brune et plus petite cuisinait avec un homme grand et blond qui ajustait le dessous de plat.

-Bonsoir les parents! S'exclama la blonde en arrivant.

-Emma! S'écrièrent les deux en venant l'étreindre. Ça fait plaisir de te voir. Souffla sa mère.

-On s'est vus y a deux semaines maman. Sourit Emma avant de venir vers la brune. Maman, papa je vous présente Regina, ma compagne. Regina, mon père David et ma mère Mary. Présenta-t-elle en posant une main dans le bas du dos de la brune.

-Enchantée. Sourit nerveusement Regina.

-On est ravis de vous rencontrer, Emma nous a temps parlé de vous. Salua Mary et serrant sa main chaleureusement la tenant de ses deux mains.

-Moi de même Mme Nolan. Répondit la brune.

Emma avait prit la peine de lui expliquer que son vrai nom était Nolan, et que Swan était son nom d'écrivaine qu'elle avait au final adopté pour tout.

-Pas de gêne, appelez moi Mary et tutoyez nous, se sera plus agréable. Sourit Mary.

-Oh et bien d'accord, mais dans ce cas tutoyez moi aussi. Accepta Regina avec un sourire avant d'ouvrir son sac. Je me suis permise de ramener cela. Fit elle en sortant une boite joliment ornée.

-C'est quoi? S'intéressa Emma.

-Des muffins à la cannelle et à la pomme, que j'ai fais. Sourit timidement Regina.

-Oh super! T'es parfaite! S'exclama la blonde en la serrant pour embrasser sa tempe.

-Chérie tu es vraiment un ventre sur pattes. Ria David. Bienvenue chez nous Regina. Ajouta-t-il derrière.

-Merci bien. Regina se colla imperceptiblement au flanc d'Emma.

-Un verre de vin pour commencer? Proposa Mary. Tous acceptèrent. Rouge ou blanc?

-Regina préfère rouge, mais moi blanc. Déclara Emma.

-Eh! Mais c'est comme papa et maman ça! S'exclama Neal, avant de voir le regard étonné de la brune. Quoi? Em' t'as rien dis? Maman aime le vingt rouge, papa le vingt blanc c'est leurs seule différence sur les goûts culinaires. Et d'après ce qu'elle m'avait dit dans un de ses contes la femme de la Méchante Reine découvrait que ses parents avaient le même désaccord sur leurs gouts alimentaires que elle et sa femme. Du coup elle m'avait dit que son âme soeur aimerait le vin rouge, tout comme maman l'aime. Raconta-t-il.

-Rappelle moi de plus rien te confier. Rougit Emma en s'écartant pour aller vers sa mère près des fourneaux.

-Em'! S'exclama la brune avec un sourire. Ne boude pas, j'adore cette idée. Confia-t-elle.

-Vraiment? S'assura la blonde. Regina hocha la tête. Papa, maman, arrêtez de rire. Réclama-t-elle en venant enlacer sa compagne pour lui voler un baiser alors que les deux laissaient leurs rires raisonner.

-Tu as toujours eu une imagination débordante et des idées différentes de tout le monde. Déclara Mary. Les verres sont là, mettez vous autour de la table. Proposa-t-elle, enchaînant de suite.

Ils s'installèrent ensemble, et rapidement le repas fut servit. Ils discutèrent tous ensemble, les parents de la blonde apprenant à découvrir la jeune femme dont leurs fille était folle. Quand à Regina elle en apprenait un peu plus sur Emma, son enfance et ses bêtises. Neal ne se privait pas pour raconter des histoires sur sa soeur, qui elle tentait de le faire taire par tout les moyens, mal à l'aise. Le dessert arriva et Mary se chargea des boissons chaudes, alors que la brune proposa son aide pour les muffins et la boule de glace. Dans la cuisine elles se retrouvèrent ensemble, à préparer.

-Je n'ai jamais vu ma fille aussi heureuse. Releva Mary.

-Je ne l'ai jamais été autant non plus. Sourit document Regina en regardant le plat qu'elle préparait. Je ne sais pas ce qu'elle t'a dit sur nous deux, mais je n'ai pas toujours été tendre. Je me refusais de tomber amoureuse, alors depuis des mois et des mois je la repousse, je suis dure avec elle, mais j'avais simplement peur. Croies moi quand je te dis qu'aujourd'hui je ferais mon possible pour qu'elle soit heureuse. Assura-t-elle.

-Je n'en doute pas du tout, et apparement tu y arrives très bien depuis un peu plus d'un mois. Sourit la femme.

Regina esquissa un sourire, touchée de voir la confiance de la mère de sa compagne en elles. Elles retournèrent à table avec les trois autres qui discutaient en riant.  
Le repas finit, l'heure étant déjà bien avancée, Emma et Regina décidèrent de rentrer. Les parents de la blonde leurs avaient proposés de dormir chez eux mais Emma ne voulait pas laisser Meeko seule toute la nuit chez la brune, alors elles prirent le chemin du retour. Dans la voiture, elles discutèrent de cette soirée, Regina détendue, tout c'était bien passé et les Nolan au complet l'adoraient. Devant chez la brune, Emma se gara, et elles montèrent rapidement, la blonde couru de suite aux toilettes sous les rires de Regina qui attrapa Meeko pour la câliner. Quelques minutes après, Emma ressortit des toilettes et chercha la brune dans toutes les pièces, mais ne la trouvant nul part elle comprit. Elle grimpa rapidement sur le toit et vit sa chienne couchée aux pieds nus de Regina qui était près du rebord du toit, regardant le paysage devant elle, les lumières de la ville et les immeubles. Tout doucement, sans faire de bruit, Emma s'avança vers elle, la trouvant toujours aussi belle. Dans son dos elle se colla à elle et l'enlaça.

-Emma! Sursauta la jeune femme.

-À quoi penses tu? Qu'est ce qui te travaille pour que tu te réfugies sur le toit et regardes le paysage? Demanda Emma dans un murmure.

-C'est au tour de ma famille maintenant. Souffla Regina. Je ne dirais pas à ma mère que tu as été une de ses étudiantes, on verra si elle s'en souvient.

-Si tu veux. Tout comme tu veux ma belle. Sourit doucement la blonde, le menton posé sur l'épaule de la jeune femme.

-Dans une semaine tout le monde saura, on se cachera plus. Lundi matin à la première heure je dirais à mon patron que nous sommes ensemble. Déclara la brune.

-Pourquoi? J'aime bien l'idée que mon éditrice soit à moi mais qu'au travail personne ne le sache. Susurra Emma.

-Je croyais tu ne voulais plus te cacher. Remarqua Regina.

-Un peu de mystère ne fait jamais de mal. Juste au travail. Sourit la blonde en lui embrassant la mâchoire.

-Juste au travail. Acquiesça alors la brune. Elle se tourna lentement et enlaça les épaules de la jeune femme. J'ai compris ce soir pourquoi tu hais quand je t'appelle "chérie". Ta mère t'appelle ainsi. Sourit-elle, amusée.

-Je préfère ne pas penser à ma mère quand je suis avec toi, tu vois. Grimaça Emma. Elle m'appelle comme ça depuis que j'ai quatre ans, alors elle a la priorité sur ce surnom, t'as tout les autres. Gloussa-t-elle.

-Tu aurais pu me le raconter quand même. Sourit la brune. Emma hocha les épaules et lui sourit. Bref, je t'aime mon trésor et je te remercie pour tout ce que tu fais pour moi.

Emma déposa un tendre baiser sur les lèvres de la jeune femme, en la serrant dans ses bras.

-Je t'aime aussi, mais là je suis crevée, on pourrait aller se coucher? Réclama la blonde.

Regina accepta d'un baiser, et Meeko passant devant, elles redescendirent et allèrent dans leurs chambre. Emma retira rapidement ses vêtements et se glissa dans le lit à baldaquin, le nez dans l'oreiller, respirant l'odeur de sa compagne. Celle ci se démaquilla, enleva bijoux et robe et mit sa nuisette avant de venir près du lit. Elle admira la blonde une minute.

-Je ne dors pas, j't'attends, viens. Réclama Emma, déjà presque endormie.

Regina se glissa dans le lit, contre elle, l'enlaçant.

-Qu'est ce qui peut te fatiguer autant? Murmura la brune en caressant la tête blonde.

-Toi. Rétorqua la blonde.

-Qu'est ce que j'ai fais? S'inquiéta Regina.

-Tu passes ton temps à me donner l'envie de faire l'amour. Du coup on passe tout notre temps à faire l'amour. Expliqua Emma. Laisse moi dormir, je veux pas sortir du lit demain sans t'avoir fait crier mon nom, alors il me faut de l'énergie. Charma-t-elle.

-Dors Em', et je te jure que tu auras un joli réveil demain matin. Promit-elle en embrassant son crâne.

Tout aussi fatiguée qu'Emma, elle s'endormit rapidement avec elle dans ses bras.

La semaine suivante, les deux femmes la passèrent essentiellement chez Regina, se retrouvant tout les soirs, la blonde allant souvent chercher sa compagne au travail, laissant les murmures sur elles passer. Elles se rendirent deux soirs au restaurant et lors d'un elles enchainèrent sur un cinéma, Emma ayant à coeur de réaliser tout les clichés de rendez vous amoureux avec sa compagne qui n'avait jamais eu la chance de les vivre avant. Le samedi de la rencontre avec les parents de Regina, celle ci était légèrement angoissée, et Emma passa sa journée à faire son possible pour la détendre. Elle accepta même de mettre la tenue choisie par Regina, c'est à dire une robe bleu roi à bretelle, tombant au dessus des genoux, celle de la brune qui était le plus proche possible du style de la blonde. Regina, elle, enfila une robe violette, élégante et classe, et Emma resta ébahie devant sa beauté.

-T'as pas le droit d'être sexy comme ca le soir où on va chez tes parents. Remarqua-t-elle finalement, alors qu'elle était assise sur le tabouret devant le miroir de la table à maquillage de sa compagne.

-Si, parce que à chaque fois que tu me regarderas tu te souviendras pourquoi tu endures les centaines de questions et interrogations de ma famille, tu te rappelleras que je suis là, et que je suis le meilleure coup de toute ta vie. Expliqua Regina, sourire en coin.

-J'aurais jamais du avouer que tu étais le meilleur coup de ma vie. Soupira Emma.

-T'as bien fais, ça m'a rassurée de savoir que j'étais pas la seule à vivre des orgasmes terrassants et impressionnants à chaque fois qu'on couche ensemble. Sourit Regina en venant vers elle. Ce soir, quand t'auras des moments de ras le bol de ma famille, tu me regarderas et tu pourras te dire que si tu t'en sors on passera une nuit assez exceptionnelle. Assura-t-elle, une jambe de part et d'autre de celles d'Emma, devant elle.

-Tu es une véritable tentatrice, faudra que je dise deux mots à ta mère. Plaisanta Emma en posant ses mains sur les cuisses de la jeune femme.

-Quoi? Tu veux dire que tu vas aller raconter à ma mère, que tu rencontres pour la première fois en étant ma première compagne, que sa fille est une vicieuse avec sa compagne au lit? Interrogea Regina, un sourcil arqué.

-Non c'est vrai, je pense que ce détail je vais le garder pour moi. Rétorqua la blonde avec un sourire.

-Bien. Finit Regina en pliant ses jambes de chaque côté des hanches d'Emma, s'asseyant ainsi sur ses cuisses. Les mains de la blonde glissèrent sur les fesses de sa compagne. Maintenant je vais te maquiller alors ne bouge pas. Expliqua-t-elle.

-Me maquiller? Vraiment? Rétorqua la blonde dans un soupir.

-Légèrement, promis. Assura Regina. Emma se laissa alors faire, et la brune lui dessina un joli trait d'eye-liner noir, puis lui mit du mascara, et enfin elle lui mit du rouge à lèvres. Une fois terminée elle l'admira. Voilà, tu es une princesse maintenant.

-Et la princesse a-t-elle droit à un baiser de sa reine? Sourit la blonde.

-Un tout petit. Accepta Regina en déposant légèrement ses lèvres sur les siennes. Parce que si je fais plus je vais esquinter ton maquillage. Expliqua-t-elle en en déposant un nouveau aussi léger.

-Bon, on y va? Demanda Emma.

-Oui. Acquiesça Regina. Elles se relevèrent et quittèrent la chambre. Devant la porte, la brune attrapa son sac et Emma prit le bouquet de fleurs. Il n'était pas pour moi?

-Je ne te les donné à aucun moment. Remarqua Emma. C'est pour ta mère.

-T'es adorable. Sourit Regina. Le bouquet que tu l'as offert il y a deux jours était bien plus beau, alors ça va. S'amusa-t-elle.

Emma déposa un baiser sur la joue de la brune, et elles quittèrent l'appartement après un petit mot à Meeko. Elles prirent la route, ayant trois quarts d'heure à faire, pendant ceux là elles discutèrent de tout et de rien, tentant de se détendre, avant que la brune ne se concentre sur la rencontre à venir, informant Emma sur ce qu'elle devait éviter de faire ou dire, et surtout sur ce qui l'attendait auprès de sa soeur et ses parents. Quand elles arrivèrent devant chez les parents de la brune, celle ci se gara, et Emma attrapa son poignet pour l'empêcher de sortir.

-Regarde moi ma reine. La brune obéit de suite. Je t'aime et on va assurer, et quoi qu'il arrive souviens toi que tout ce que je veux c'est ton bonheur. Assura-t-elle.

-Je t'aime. Souffla simplement Regina en déposant un baiser sur ses lèvres.

Emma lui sourit doucement et elles purent sortirent de la voiture. Elles se rendirent à l'entrée de la grande maison, et devant la porte la main de Regina se glissa dans celle de la blonde, la serrant fortement, étonnant cette dernière. Elle frappa à la porte, et ouvrit, la tirant à sa suite.

-Regina chérie! S'exclama un homme en arrivant rapidement.

-Papa! Sourit la brune en l'enlaçant, lâchant Emma. Puis elle se détacha. Je te présente Emma. Emma, mon père, Henry. Sourit-elle.

-Enchantée mademoiselle. J'ai énormément entendu parler de vous, ma fille vous aime un peu trop. S'amusa l'homme en lui serrant la main.

-Enchantée monsieur. J'ai pas fais exprès, sachez que je l'aime tout autant si ce n'est plus. Assura la blonde.

-Bien, alors bienvenue. Sourit Henry. Suivez moi, Zelena et Cora sont dehors, l'apéro est servi. Entraina-t-il.

Regina prit la main de la blonde, la tirant à la suite de son père. Emma se colla à elle.

-Gina, je ne t'ai pas demandé, tes parents savent pour nous deux? Murmura-t-elle dans son oreille.

-Oui, j'ai dis que j'étais amoureuse et que je voulais leurs présenter la femme qui partage ma vie. Ils ont plutôt bien réagi. Assura Regina.

-Je t'aime quoi qu'il arrive. Souffla la blonde alors qu'elle arrivait à la baie vitrée menant au jardin. Cette maison à l'air magnifique.

-Regina vous en fera le tour après l'apéritif. Répondit Henry.

-Avec plaisir. Accepta la blonde.

Elles arrivèrent sur la terrasse qui était baignée par la lumière du soleil couchant, et deux femmes étaient là, une grande rousse et une femme qui ressemblait à Regina avec quelques années de plus. Regina tira sa petite amie devant elle, les laissant séparer seulement par la table basse. Elle enlaça sa soeur et puis rapidement sa mère.

-Maman, sis', je vous présente Emma, mon amoureuse. Em', voici Cora ma mère, et Zelena ma soeur. Présenta Regina.

La blonde vit la légère angoisse et appréhension de la brune devant sa famille, alors bien droite elle afficha un beau sourire et tendit sa main.

-Enchantée. Salua-t-elle en serrant leurs mains, Zelena en premier.

-Bienvenue Emma. Sourit Cora, en prenant sa main qu'elle ne lâcha pas, alors que ses sourcils se froncèrent. Mademoiselle Nolan? Interrogea-t-elle.

-C'est Swan maintenant. Sourit Emma.

-Vous étiez mon étudiante. Remarqua la femme en souriant poliment, alors qu'elle lâchait sa main, invitant tout le monde à s'asseoir.

-Tout à fait, il y a quelques années déjà mais oui, et j'adorais vos cours. Sourit la blonde, assise à côté de Regina, dans le canapé de jardin face aux parents. Et je ne dis pas ça pour vous faire plaisir, et faire en sorte que vous m'appréciez, j'aimais vos cours.

-Je me souviens, vous êtes probablement la seule étudiante qui venait me voir à la fin des cours, ou qui simplement me remerciait. Je vous appréciait bien, ravie de voir que vous avez réussi et que votre livre est sorti.

-C'est grâce à votre fille, elle s'est bien battue pour qu'on me fasse confiance. Expliqua Emma en souriant, prenant délicatement la main de la brune dans la sienne pour la serrer.

-Ton livre était prometteur, je n'ai fais que mon travail. Répliqua Regina.

-Enfin un peu plus, je ne pense pas que tu sors avec tout les auteurs pour les garder dans ton entreprise. Plaisanta Zelena, dans le fauteuil sur le côté.

-Elle a envisagé que je change de boite d'édition pour que notre relation ne pose aucun problème. Déclara

Emma avec un sourire. Mais j'ai vérifié, rien ne s'oppose à tout cela, nous pouvons être ensemble.

-T'as vraiment vérifié? Demanda Regina.

-Oui vraiment, avant qu'on se mette ensemble, je voulais savoir que je ne ferais rien de mal en te faisant des avances. Je savais l'importance de ton travail à tes yeux alors je voulais surtout rien gâcher. Répondit la blonde, avec une petite moue gênée.

-Je savais que ma soeur aimait secrètement les femmes. S'amusa la rousse.

-D'où tu sors ça toi? Soupira la brune en la regardant, comme le reste de la famille.

-On est allez plusieurs fois à la plage ensemble sis', et tes yeux s'arrêtaient plus sur les poitrines et les postérieurs féminins que sur les abdos des hommes. Sourit Zelena.

Les joues de Regina s'empourprèrent alors que ses parents la regardaient et elle se cacha dans le cou de la blonde qui caressa son dos.

-On s'en doutait aussi, quand après de nombreuses propositions de rencards avec des hommes tous différents et biens, et que tu as toujours décliné tu as fini par dire que tu préférais être seule qu'avec eux et tu es partie en claquant la porte. On a commencé à se poser des questions. Expliqua Henry.

-On se demandait quand tu nous ferais rencontrer ta compagne. Appuya Cora en regardant la blonde. Vous êtes la première qu'elle nous présente.

-Elle me l'a dit. Sourit doucement Emma.

-Pourrions nous passer à autre chose, ça commence à devenir gênant. Coupa Regina. On pourrait trinquer? Proposa-t-elle.

Tous prirent un verre et le tendirent pour trinquer.

-Tu fuis. Plaisanta Emma dans un murmure près de l'oreille de la brune.

Cette dernière lui donna un discret coup de coude et regarda les yeux verts. Elles se fixèrent pour trinquer juste elles deux et prirent une gorgée. Les discussions reprirent la famille de la brune posant des dizaines de questions à Emma pour apprendre à la connaître. Toute la soirée la blonde discuta avec les trois, et Regina admirait la simplicité et la tranquillité de la blonde. Elles passèrent la soirée avec eux, puis après le dessert, la brune entraina sa compagne dans la maison, lui montrant toute les pièces et termina par sa chambre. Dedans Emma en fit le tour, regardant tout les détails et fini par s'asseoir sur le lit. Regina vint alors s'asseoir à califourchon sur les jambes de sa compagne, et glissa ses mains sur ses épaules et son dos en l'embrassant doucement. Emma glissa ses mains sur les cuisses et les fesses de la brune, en se laissant entrainer par les baisers.

-Tu as été géniale, parfaite, très à l'aise. Murmura Regina.

-Ta famille est très gentille et puis le côté angoissant de ta mère je le connaissais déjà. Sourit la blonde. Regina revint l'embrasser en mordillant légèrement la lèvre inférieure de la blonde. On rentre? Proposa Emma dans un murmure.

-Bonne idée. Approuva la brune.

Elles descendirent, embrassèrent la famille de Regina, les remercièrent et reprirent la voiture. Emma prit le volant et conduisit jusqu'à l'appartement de la brune. Elles discutèrent de la soirée sur le chemin, la blonde rassurant sa compagne sur ses parents et sur le déroulement de la soirée. Devant l'appartement, elle se gara, et ensemble elles descendirent de la voiture pour aller vers l'immeuble. Dans l'ascenseur, Regina plaqua la blonde contre la paroi et l'embrassa à pleine bouche.

-Hmmm...Gina...voisin...Marmonna Emma.

Elle restait sur ses gardes, deux semaines auparavant, un voisin était entré dans l'ascenseur alors qu'elles s'embrassaient ainsi.

-J'en ai que faire, je te veux. Rétorqua Regina, passant un bras autour des hanches de la jeune femme pour la coller à elle.

L'ascenseur se stoppa, elles en sortirent rapidement, et la brune fit son possible pour réussir à ouvrir la porte en embrassant la blonde. Une fois à l'intérieur, elles passèrent devant Meeko, et arrivèrent rapidement dans la chambre, après avoir percuté une ou deux fois le mur dans des moments d'égarements. Sur le lit, les robes volèrent à la manière de la première nuit et elles se perdirent dans les bras de l'être aimé.


	7. 7 : Seconde

_Bonjour, à un guest, tu dis que les parents réagissent bien alors pas besoin de stresser, mais on ne peut jamais prévoir comment nos parents réagiront. Merci de me lire vous tous!_

7/Seconde.

Deux mois étaient passé et la vie suivait son cour, la fin de l'été approchait, et Regina avait enfin prit des vacances. Depuis la rencontre avec les parents, elles vivaient leurs relation sans se cacher, sauf quand Emma venait chercher la brune au travail, elles restaient l'écrivaine et l'éditrice, à la limite elles échangeaient un baiser furtif dans le bureau et après elles partaient, jamais plus, et étrangement elles aimaient ça toutes les deux. Elles avaient rencontré les amis de l'une et l'autre et si la blonde avait rencontré Kathryn déjà des fois, elle avait pu la découvrir en temps que personne et non assistante de Regina. Le courant était bien passé et elles avaient passé plusieurs douces soirées toutes les trois. Zelena était venue voir sa soeur et Emma quelques fois aussi, sympathisant facilement avec la blonde, ayant le même humour, ce qui faisait bien plaisir à Regina. Et Emma avait finalement présenté Ruby à Regina, la première soirée avait bien surpris la brune, car la jeune serveuse était excentrique et débordante d'énergie, et avait passé la soirée à lui poser des questions, à dire des bêtises avec la blonde, et n'avait aucune limite. Mais les fois d'après Regina y était préparée et finalement elle s'entendait bien avec Ruby, même si elle n'en ferait jamais sa meilleure amie. Elles connaissaient tout l'entourage de l'autre, et passaient leurs temps ensemble. Regina n'avait plus aucune gêne, et assumait son amour des femmes, et plus particulièrement d'Emma. Elles passaient leurs temps libre ensemble, dormant chez l'une ou l'autre à chaque fois, et le seul point noir de leurs relation était de choisir l'appartement ou dormir et faire son sac à chaque fois que c'était chez l'autre.  
Regina était en vacances depuis une semaine, elles l'avaient passé chez elle, avec Meeko, allant à la plage, en ville faire les magasins, passant du temps sur le toit, la blonde écrivant, imaginant, elles profitaient. Regina avait ainsi découvert que ce n'était pas une image, Emma prenait vraiment l'inspiration dans un rien, il pouvait lui arriver de s'arrêter au milieu d'une rue, d'ouvrir son sac et de noter quelque chose dans son calepin, ou pendant une discussion en terrasse d'un café, ou sur la plage. N'importe quand, n'importe où, elle pouvait avoir des idées. Il lui restait encore une semaine de vacance, et elle comptait bien en profiter, surtout avec Emma. Elle tourna dans le lit, en se réveillant voulant trouver Emma, mais elle n'était plus là, la place était froide, elle était donc partie depuis un moment. Regina se redressa et sa peau nue frissonna à la perte de la chaleur du drap sur elle. Elle regarda l'heure, et sortit du lit en voyant qu'il était à peine huit heure. Elle attrapa son peignoir et l'enfila avant de sortir de la chambre.

-Em'? Appela-t-elle en allant vers la cuisine.

Puis elle réalisa, Emma allait toujours sur le toit quand elle elle dormait. Elle entra sans faire de bruit et trouva la blonde dans le canapé de l'angle opposé à la table. Quelques semaines avant elles l'avaient ajouté sur le toit, de manière à pouvoir s'asseoir, blottie l'une contre l'autre, les pieds sur le rebord du toit, pour regarder le paysage. Tout doucement Regina s'approcha dans le dos du canapé.

-Je sais que tu es là. Souffla Emma sans bouger.

Regina contourna alors le canapé et attrapa les jambes de la blonde, pour s'asseoir et les poser sur ses cuisses. Emma était affalée dans la longueur du canapé, un livre à la main, qu'elle posa ouvert sur sa poitrine.

-Qu'est ce que tu fais là? Demanda la brune, en laissant glisser ses doigts sur les tibias de sa compagne.

-J'arrivais plus à dormir, et j'avais envie de lire ce Woolf, alors je suis venue ici. Sourit Emma en montrant son livre. Et toi qu'est ce que tu fais là?

-T'étais plus là quand j'ai ouvert les yeux. Expliqua simplement Regina.

-Je ne voulais pas te déranger, et d'ici l'aube est magnifique. Répondit la blonde. Elle l'admira un moment. T'es si magnifique au réveil.

-Et toi t'es bien trop adorable. Rétorqua Regina en attrapant le livre pour le faire tomber au sol devant elles. Elle se déplaça pour venir se coucher sur la blonde, dans ses bras. Pourquoi tu m'aimes? Murmura-t-elle cachée dans le cou de la blonde.

-Parce que tu es géniale, magnifique, parfaite, et qu'il fau-

-Non, je veux dire, pourquoi tu as préféré galèrer pendant des mois pour m'avoir alors que j'étais horrible et que tu aurais pu avoir bien mieux? Coupa Regina.

-Parce que c'était toi, ça m'a toujours paru évidant, c'est toi et ça ne sera que toi. J'étais prête à me prendre la tête des années pour t'avoir, mais c'était toi c'est tout. Répondit simplement la blonde, une main dans les cheveux bruns, l'autre glissant sur le peignoir en soie.

-Je t'aime. Souffla la brune bien serrée contre elle en embrassant son cou.

-Moi aussi. Sourit la blonde en glissant sa main sur l'épaule de la jeune femme sous le peignoir.

Regina frissonna à ce contact et se redressa sur ses bras au dessus d'Emma, entre les jambes de cette dernière. Emma défit son peignoir, et le fit glisser sur son corps, la laissant nue au dessus d'elle, alors que leurs lèvres étaient scellées. Nue, Regina décida de retira le haut de la blonde, puis son shorty et couchée sur elle, elle l'embrassa longuement. Les mains se baladèrent sur les corps, les souffles se hachèrent, les baisers se firent pressés, et rapidement chacune laisse l'une de leurs mains glisser vers l'entrejambe de l'autre, et leurs yeux s'accrochèrent. Des caresses lentes, appuyées, et puis les minutes qui passent, les mouvements qui s'accentuent et enfin la libération totale, synchronisée et amoureuse dans les baisers.

-Gina... Marmonna Emma en retombant lourdement sur le canapé.

-Je sais Em'. Soupira la brune en se mettant sur elle. Deux minutes. Réclama-t-elle.

Elles restèrent enlacées, et Emma les couvrit du peignoir en soie. Leurs souffles se calmèrent, et elles partagèrent un doux baiser, ne voulant pas se lâcher du regard.

-Je peux te proposer quelque chose? Demanda la blonde après de très longues minutes.

-Dis moi. Incita Regina en embrassant sur l'arrête de sa mâchoire.

-On est ensemble depuis trois mois, mais on passe pas une nuit séparée, alors on pourrait peut-être arrêter d'aller à droite à gauche non? On pourrais emménager ensemble? Proposa la blonde, les joues rougies, un peu gênées.

Regina hésita quelques secondes.

-Chez moi ou chez toi? Demanda-t-elle rapidement.

-À choisir je préfère chez toi. Répondit Emma. Je voudrais perdre ce toit pour rien au monde. Sourit-elle, caressant la côte de la jeune femme.

-Je veux que tu viennes chez nous. Acquiesça Regina, avant de se pencher pour embrasser la blonde. Et on pourrait prendre une copine pour Meeko non? Proposa-t-elle, une main sur la joue de la jeune femme, la caressant.

-Oh ouais! S'exclama Emma en se redressant pour s'asseoir, se retrouvant la brune assise sur ses cuisses, accrochée à son cou, surprise. On pourrait l'appeler Mushu? Oh on peut aller la chercher aujourd'hui? Dis moi oui!

-Je pensais pas te faire si plaisir. Ria Regina. On peut aller la chercher aujourd'hui oui, mais ce midi on mange avec ta mère je te rappelle, donc on ira cet après-midi. Rappela-t-elle. Quand a Mushu, je ne suis pas sûre.

-Alors propose d'autre nom d'animaux mais Disney, parce qu'on à Meeko on doit suivre le truc maintenant. Déclara sérieusement Emma, en la gardant sur ses jambes, tout en enfilant son teeshirt.

-Je ne sais pas. Pensa Regina en remettant bien son peignoir, pour s'asseoir près de la blonde qui remit sa culotte avant de reprendre sa compagne dans ses bras. Lady?

-Sérieux? Non Gina, c'est bien trop niant niant, et franchement pas original du tout, c'est la chienne de la Belle et le Clochard, non, non, je refuse. Grimaça Emma.

-D'accord, il y a aussi... Regina resta pensive, un doigt jouant machinalement avec les boucles blondes. Bagheera? Fit-elle.

-Non, notre petite chienne sera trop mimi et toute douce et gentille, Bagheera ça fait pas comprendre ça. Refusa la blonde.

Regina esquissa un sourire attendri, Emma était unique, la seule à penser ainsi, la seule à choisir le nom de sa chienne pas encore là avec tant de précision, d'envie et de critères.

-Kala? La mère adoptive de Tarzan, elle chante cette chanson si belle. Proposa-t-elle après quelques minutes de silence.

-Chante la. Demanda Emma avec un sourire, la tête balancée sur le dossier du canapé.

Regina la regarda, comme pour savoir si elle était sérieuse, mais les yeux verts adorateurs et sincères lui firent comprendre que ce n'était pas une blague. Alors, sans cesser de jouer avec ses boucles, elle regarda le paysage, prit son souffle et commença.

-_Oublie ton chagrin _  
_Surtout ne crains rien _  
_Je prends en main _  
_Ton destin _  
_Lorsque le danger te menacera _  
_Je serais là _  
_Avec toi _

Elle se tourna et regarda Emma, qui esquissait un sourire.

_Tu es si fort et si fragile _  
_Viens dans mes bras je te ferai une île _  
_Ce lien qui nous lie ne cassera pas _  
_Ne pleure pas _  
_Je suis là _  
_Car tu vis dans mon coeur _  
_Oui, tu vis dans mon coeur _  
_Dès maintenant _  
_Jusqu'à la nuit des temps _

Elle caressa la joue de la blonde avec douceur.

_Tu vis dans mon coeur _  
_Qu'importe leurs discours _  
_Tu vivras dans mon coeur _  
_Toujours._

Elle se tut, et Emma se pencha pour déposer un délicat baiser sur ses lèvres, une larme glissant sur sa joue.

-On ramènera Kala à la maison ce soir, mon amour. Sourit doucement la blonde.

Regina lui sourit tendrement, avant de balayer la larme d'Emma. Elles se fixèrent quelques minutes un doux sourire aux lèvres. La brune regrettait presque ce premier mois à ce faire à leurs relation, elle avait ralenti le temps parce qu'elle avait peur, alors qu'elles auraient pu bien plus profiter. Emma la tenait toujours serrée contre elle, jusqu'à finalement la tirer pour la mettre à califourchon sur ses cuisses. Regina glissa alors les mains dans les boucles blondes.

-On vient d'esquisser notre avenir non? Réalisa tout bas la brune.

-Oui. Acquiesça Emma. Il y eut un petit silence. Je t'ai jamais demandé, parce que tu voulais qu'on prenne notre temps, mais du coup là je pense que c'est important de te demander. Avant moi, ton avenir idéal était comment? Demanda-t-elle. Tu vas avoir trente ans, alors dans dix ans comment tu vois ta vie? Interrogea-t-elle simplement, glissant ses mains à la ceinture du peignoir qu'elle détacha doucement.

-Mon idéal à toujours été le prince Charmant, puis j'ai compris que je voulais la femme parfaite. Commença Regina, alors que les pans en soie s'ouvraient laissant une part de son corps apparaître. Et puis quand j'aurais une dizaine d'années de plus j'aimerais le schéma classique. Un enfant ou deux, habiter une belle maison ou dans cet appart, en transformant la chambre d'amis en chambre pour bébé. Exceller dans mon travail, grimper les échelons, et avoir fait quelques voyages mémorables. Raconta-t-elle.

-Mariée? Demanda Emma en posant ses mains sur les côtes de la brune.

-Pourquoi pas. J'aimerais, mais je pourrais très bien vivre sans, tout ce qui m'importe c'est que la personne qui partage ma vie m'aime. Répondit Regina, en laissant les mains d'Emma vaguer sur son corps avec délicatesse. Et toi?

-Moi je veux mon frère heureux, mes parents aussi, la femme parfaite, un enfant et du coup une famille heureuse. Cita la blonde en regardant le corps sur ses jambes, qu'elle caressait tendrement. Oh et je veux continuer à vivre de mes histoires. Ajouta-t-elle.

-Et tu crois que la femme parfaite que tu désires, ça pourrait être moi? Tenta Regina.

-Je n'imagine pas ça autrement. Sourit doucement la blonde en enlaçant sa compagne pour la rapprocher d'elle en regardant ses yeux noisettes.

-Bien, parce qu'il est clair que l'idéal te veux dans cet appartement avec moi et notre enfant. Sourit Regina en se collant totalement à elle.

-Parfait. Avec Meeko et Kala du coup. S'amusa doucement la blonde.

-Évidemment. Accepta la brune. Par contre notre enfant pas de prénom Disney, d'accord? Réclama-t-elle.

-Même un prénom que personne ne connaît? Proposa Emma.

-Commence pas. Rétorqua Regina en plaquant ses lèvres sur les siennes. J'ai faim, tu veux bien me faire des gaufres à la Emma?

-Avec plaisir mon coeur. Acquiesça la blonde.

Elles se levèrent, et se dirigèrent vers l'intérieur, descendant à la cuisine, la brune ne prenant même pas la peine de fermer son peignoir. Emma se mit à cuisiner, alors qu'elles parlaient, pendant que Regina câlinait Meeko. Elles passèrent la matinée toute les deux, discutant et organisant le déménagement, et finirent par aller prendre leurs douches, et s'habiller. La blonde enfila un pantalon rouge en toile et un petit top, alors que Regina enfilait juste une robe simple et des talons. Prêtes, elles se rendirent, avec Meeko en laisse, au restaurant.

-Je peux prendre la main de ma chérie? Demanda Emma avec un sourire, alors que l'une de ses main était prise par la laisse.

-Pourquoi tu poses la question aujourd'hui? D'habitude tu te gênes pas. Sourit Regina en entrelaçant leurs doigts avant de lui voler un baiser, alors qu'elles marchaient. Je suis classe quand même ou pas? C'est pas trop simple? Interrogea-t-elle.

-Mon coeur t'es parfaite, simple et classe. Assura la blonde. Et puis on parie tout ce que tu veux que ma mère porte un chemisier à fleurs, manche courte, pas beau et une jupe simple et moche aussi.

-Tu es méchante avec ta mère, princesse. Releva Regina.

-Mais tu m'aimes quand même? Questionna la blonde en inclinant sa tête avec une moue attendrissante.

La brune l'embrassa pour seule réponse, et la fit accélérer le pas ne voulant pas arriver en retard. Au restaurant, elles aperçurent Mary, et Regina gloussa en la voyant habillée comme la blonde avait dit. Elles la rejoignirent, l'embrassèrent et s'assirent face à elle, Meeko entre elles deux. Les verres remplis, elles commandèrent leurs repas, et discutèrent de tout et de rien. Le dessert servit, Regina prit une bouchée de son île flottante, alors que la blonde entamait son gâteau au chocolat.

-Maman, on voudrait t'annoncer quelque chose. Commença Emma.

-Dites moi. Sourit Mary en prenant une cuillerée de sa crêpe et de sa boule de glace.

-Je déménage. Informa la blonde avec une sourire.

-Et elle emménage chez moi. Sourit Regina, alors que la main de sa compagne se glissait dans la sienne.

-Oh c'est super ça. S'exclama Mary.

-Et on va adopter une deuxième chienne! S'écria Emma.

-Étrangement c'est le point qui rend Emma plus heureuse. S'amusa la brune.

-Elle tient ça de moi, dans la famille on a un réel soucis face aux animaux, on devient niais. Ria doucement Mary.

-Mais j'ai le droit d'être heureuse, parce que ma Meeko c'est juste moi sa maman, toi t'es sa maman de loin, alors que notre petite chienne sera à nous deux, on sera ses deux mamans. Expliqua Emma avec un sourire.

-Tu es folle Em'. Ria Regina en lui volant un baiser.

Emma l'embrassa un peu plus. Et Mary enchaina sur des dizaines de questions sur l'emménagement. Elles restèrent un moment, puis Emma finit par perdre patience et elles laissèrent Mary pour rentrer chez elles. Là bas, Regina récupéra les clés de voiture de la blonde pendant que celle ci enlevait la laisse de Meeko.

-Ma petite chérie, on revient rapidement, et puis on viendra avec une copine pour toi. Sourit-elle en câlinant la chienne.

-On y va mon trésor? Proposa Regina.

-J'arrive Gina. Accepta la blonde en attrapant son sac et la suivant. Elles prirent l'ascenseur, et Emma enlaça sa compagne. Je t'aime, je t'aime, je t'aime. Répéta-t-elle rapidement en embrassant sa joue.

-Moi aussi mon amour. Sourit Regina, en passant un bras autour de ses hanches. On va avoir notre petite chienne. Souffla-t-elle heureuse en sortant de l'immeuble.

-Oui, je conduis! Enchaina rapidement la blonde.

Elles montèrent dedans et Emma démarra de suite, impatiente. Sur tout le chemin elle ne parla que de la petite chienne qu'elle voulait, changeant d'avis en continu, parce en vérité elle ne savait pas du tout qu'elle chienne elle voulait, et Regina le savait. Elle savait qu'en arrivant, elle laisserait Emma agir et que la jeune femme trouverait leurs seconde chienne en un instant juste parce qu'elle le ressentirait. Elles arrivèrent rapidement devant le refuge et Emma se gara. Elles descendirent et la blonde tendit sa main à sa compagne. Celle ci la prit et lui sourit tendrement en se laissant entraîner dans le refuge. Comme la première fois, l'homme vint à leurs rencontre et après un rapide échange elles se rendirent vers l'enclos des petites chiennes, et comme la première fois Emma entra et la plupart des chiennes vinrent vers elle, dont une qui s'arrêta à quelques centimètres d'elle en la fixant. Elle la regarda, toute blanche avec de grands yeux, la tête penché elle était adorable. Elle tendit la main pour la caresser, mais au dernier moment elle s'écarta et se dirigea vers la barrière de l'enclos, et s'étira vers Regina qui était appuyée dessus. La brune tendit la main vers sa tête blanche et la caressa tendrement.

-C'est elle. Déclara Emma.

-Oui, c'est elle notre Kala. Souffla la brune en se penchant pour attraper la petite chienne et la coller contre son torse.

-C'est un westie, elle a dix mois, elle est propre, bien éduquée, obéit, elle est par contre à la recherche d'attention perpétuelle. Informa l'homme.

-Et elle s'entendra bien avec la petite beagle qu'on a adopté il y a trois mois? Demanda Emma en sortant de l'enclos pour se coller à Regina et caresser la petite chienne dans ses bras.

-Il n'y a pas de raisons qu'elles ne s'entendent pas. Assura l'homme.

-Super! Alors on vous prend celle ci. Sourit la blonde. Hein ma belle t'es d'accord?

-Oui tout à fait d'accord. Sourit Regina.

Emma se chargea des papiers et des affaires pour leurs chienne et la brune alla dans la voiture, la chienne sur ses genoux. Quand la blonde la rejoignit elle l'embrassa furtivement et les ramena chez elles. À l'appartement, Meeko sauta sur Emma, avant d'apercevoir Kala dans les bras de la brune. Doucement elles mirent les chiennes en face à face et les observèrent. les deux se jaugèrent un moment, avant de s'approcher l'une de l'autre et de se renifler. Après quelques minutes, sans comprendre pourquoi, les deux commencèrent à jouer ensemble, et Emma eut un grand sourire.

-Elles s'adorent! S'exclama-t-elle en enlaçant Regina qui la serra dans ses bras.

-Heureusement. Sourit la brune. Demain on commence à ramener tes affaires chez nous? Proposa-t-elle.

-Oui! Acquiesça Emma. Tu sais le pouf de billes dans mon salon? Regina hocha la tête. Il est imperméable on pourrait le mettre sur le toit. Proposa-t-elle.

-Tu sais que le toit est pas extensible. Ria Regina.

-Mais il est immense, il reste de la place, allez dis oui. Réclama Emma avec une moue attendrissante.

-Bien sûr mon coeur, tu sais très bien que je peux rien te refuser. Accepta la brune.

-Tu sais que c'est faux, hier soir tu m'as repoussée. Marmonna Emma.

-Em', on avait passé la journée à faire l'amour un peu partout dans l'appartement, j'étais épuisée, sans énergie et tu en voulais encore, je pouvais plus. Soupira Regina.

-Je t'avais vidée de toute ton énergie? S'amusa Emma avec fierté.

-Oui, et n'en soit pas si fière. Grogna la brune en la repoussant. Je vais lire un manuscrit sur le toit. Annonça-t-elle.

-Je prends mon ordinateur et je te rejoins avec les chiennes. Annonça Emma.

-Je prends la cafetière de citronnade, t'apporte le paquet de gâteau. Déclara Regina en disparaissant.

Emma attrapa l'ordinateur sur la table basse et alla chercher son carnet sur le bureau de la brune, carnet où toutes ces idées étaient notées. Elle prit le paquet de gâteaux et partit vers l'escalier, mais au dernier moment elle réalisa et revint sur ses pas. Elle appela les chiennes, et Meeko arriva de suite, alors Kala suivi. Elle prit les escaliers avec les chiennes, et elles montèrent sur le toit. Là, Regina était assise sur la chaise longue, jambes pliées, manuscrit posé sur les cuisses, lunettes sur le nez. Elle avait rapproché l'autre chaise longue pour la coller à la sienne et de l'autre côté d'elle la petite table avec la citronnade. Elle s'approcha et embrassa la joue de sa compagne.

-Je suis là. Sourit-elle en allant s'asseoir.

-Je sais. Les chiennes sont pas discrètes. S'amusa Regina en regardant rapidement vers les chiennes qui jouaient devant elles.

-Elles sont heureuses, laisse les être heureuses. Déclara Emma en s'installant avec son ordinateur.

-Je suis heureuse pourtant je fais pas autant de bruit. Remarqua la brune.

-Tu mens là. Ce matin sur le canapé, tu as fais autant de bruit. Se moqua la blonde.

-Oh tais toi! Rougit Regina, en frappant son bras. Et laisse moi lire ce manuscrit. Grogna-t-elle.

Emma laissa un sourire s'étaler sur ses lèvres et se pencha pour embrasser la joue de sa compagne.

-Je t'aime. Souffla-t-elle avant de se redresser.

Elle se mit bien droite et relu ses notes avant de se mettre à écrire la suite du conte commencé la veille. Elles restèrent silencieuses une bonne heure, travaillant, Regina annotant le manuscrit qu'elle lisait, Emma écrivant sans arrêter, ou seulement pour grignoter. Par moment la brune tendait le verre de citronnade à la blonde avant de le reprendre. Les chiennes jouaient ensemble aux pieds des chaises longues, et quand Meeko en eut marre elle vint se coller aux jambes de la blonde, alors Kala alla chercher l'attention de la brune, qui lui en donna sans problème. Le manuscrit terminé, Regina le posa, et en gardant la chienne sur ses jambes elle retira son haut pour prendre le soleil.

-Tu en es où de ton deuxième livre? Demanda Regina, les yeux fermés, allongée, caressant Kala.

-L'éditrice ou l'amoureuse qui parle? Interrogea Emma sans la regarder.

-L'amoureuse. Assura la brune.

-J'ai autant de contes que y en avait dans le premier, cette fois les contes sont indépendants, mais on peut aussi les lire tous d'un coup parce qu'ils ont des liens. Chaque personnage est relié à d'autres, comme un immense arbre généalogique. Expliqua Emma.

-T'es un génie des contes. Sourit Regina.

Emma esquissa un sourire et se tourna enfin vers la brune. C'est là qu'elle découvrit que le soutien gorge en dentelle et le short, enfilé plus tôt, était la seule chose qui recouvrait le corps de sa compagne.

-Putain que t'es belle. Souffla-t-elle.

-Merci. Sourit Regina, sans pour autant ouvrir ses yeux.

Emma posa ses affaires au sol, prit Meeko contre elle, pour une rapide étreinte, avant de la poser au sol. Elle retira son teeshirt, puis elle attrapa Kala, surprenant la jeune femme au passage et la posa aussi au sol après quelques caresses. La brune n'eut pas le temps de réagir qu'Emma était sur elle, en appui sur ses bras de par et d'autre de son corps.

-Mon coeur, t'es trop belle, ça me rend très très faible. Susurra Emma en se penchant pour l'embrasser.

Les mains de la brune glissèrent dans le dos nus de sa compagne, et elle replia ses jambes, les ouvrant, pour laisser Emma se glisser entre contre elle.

-Emma... Soupira Regina en sentant les lèvres embrasser son cou. Tu me rends dingue. Depuis le premier jour et ça change pas. Marmonna-t-elle.

-Je vais te faire l'amour, et quoi que tu dises, je m'arrêterais pas. Provoqua Emma en revenant l'embrasser.

-Je vais pas t'arrêter. Articula Regina. Mais je voudrais que t'accélères, parce que je crois que ma culotte rend l'âme.

-Déjà? S'étonna Emma en l'embrassant.

-Tu me rends dingue je te dis. Geignit la brune.

Emma eut un sourire, et passa une main dans la culotte de sa compagne, lui donnant ce qu'elle voulait. Avant qu'elles ne rentrent dans leurs chambres, pour éviter d'alerter les voisins. Elles passèrent la soirée nues, mangeant dans le lit.

Le lendemain, elles commencèrent ensemble le déménagement d'Emma, qui retrouva des affaires à elles en faisant ses cartons. L'appartement étant un meublé, en trois jours toutes les affaires de la blonde étaient emballées et dans leurs nouvel appartement. Elles installèrent les affaires, apportèrent les quelques meubles appartenant Emma. Elles bougèrent certains meubles, en enlevèrent pour les remplacer. Les livres de la blonde vinrent parsemé ceux de Regina, la bibliothèque dû s'agrandir, le pouf de billes rejoignit le toit, le bureau d'Emma se joignit à celui de la brune. Leurs espace commun s'agrandit, les deux femmes aménagèrent l'espace ensemble pendant toute la dernière semaine de vacances de Regina. Sans pouvoir s'empêcher de se sauter dessus de temps à autre, pour des raisons toutes plus nulles les unes que les autres, mais elles s'en fichaient, l'important était leurs bonheur et leurs amour débordant.

Un mois qu'elles vivaient ensemble, un mois de bonheur, elles avaient eu quelques désaccords mais au final avaient trouvé des compromis et étaient maintenant parfaitement heureuses. Elles passaient leurs temps ensemble, Meeko et Kala avec elles, la simplicité des choses était belle. Les deux femmes avaient tout installé et Emma avait vendu son appartement, résultat prêtes, elles avaient décidé de faire une petit fête pour leurs crémaillère, elles avaient invité leurs parents, Zelena, Neal et Anastasie, Ruby et sa copine récente, Dorothy, ainsi que Kathryn et son mari Frederick, leurs proches étaient tout ce qu'elles voulaient.  
Il était dix-sept heure trente, et Emma était venue chercher sa compagne au travail, mais celle ci avait un rendez vous qui s'éternisait, alors la blonde patientait, appuyée sur le bureau de Kathryn riant avec elle.

-Tu dis qu'elle devient dingue sans son café de dix heure? Ria Emma.

-Complètement dingue. Elle retourne tout, cri sur tout le monde, un cataclysme. S'amusa la jeune femme. Une fois, elle a hurler qu'un manuscrit lui avait été enlevé, qu'elle allait pas laissé passer ça, elle a retourné les placards et mon bureau, et finalement il était sur la table basse de son bureau. Raconta-t-elle.

-Je reconnais bien là ma Gina. Gloussa Emma avant de sentir deux mains sur sa taille et un corps contre elle. Quand on parle du loup. Sourit la blonde en se redressant, collant son dos à la poitrine de la jeune femme.

-Qu'est ce que vous disiez sur moi? Demanda Regina en serrant la blonde dans ses bras.

-Que t'as trop besoin de ton café de dix heure au travail. Répondit Kathryn.

-Je le reconnais. Acquiesça Regina le menton sur l'épaule de sa compagne.

-On se cache plus au travail? Interrogea Emma en caressant les bras autour d'elle.

-Non, j'ai envie de plus d'attention quand tu viens me chercher. Souffla Regina. La blonde se tourna en arquant un sourcil. D'accord, le secrétaire du patron, reluquait tes fesses quand tu étais penchée, j'avais besoin de faire comprendre que tu étais prise. Admit-elle.

-Je t'aime. Murmura Emma tout bas.

-Moi aussi. Sourit la brune. On rentre à la maison? Proposa-t-elle. Je dois encore cuisiner un peu pour ce soir, et toi tu dois organiser le toit.

-On rentre. Acquiesça la blonde. Va chercher tes affaires. Poussa-t-elle.

-Le toit? Interrogea Kathryn alors que la brune était dans son bureau.

-T'es jamais aller chez Regina? Demanda Emma.

-Si des dizaines de fois, pourquoi? Interrogea la jeune femme.

-Bah son appartement, enfin notre appartement, est au dernier étage, et elle a accès au toit, notre petit coin. T'as jamais vu? S'étonna la blonde, recevant un refus de la tête.

-Je suis prête! Interrompit Regina.

-Tu l'as jamais emmenée sur le toit? Demanda la blonde.

-Non. Avant toi absolument personne n'y était aller. Je te l'avais déjà dis. Donc j'accepte la crémaillère sur le toit, mais après plus jamais personne là-haut, aujourd'hui est l'exception. Informa Regina. Bon on y va maintenant?! Il reste des trucs à faire et à ce rythme on aura jamais le temps.

-Oui madame. Plaisanta Emma, en prenant le sac de sa compagne à sa place.

-M'appelle pas madame. Grogna Regina.

-Oui mon coeur. Sourit la blonde.

-Emma. Gronda la brune. À ce soir Kathryn. Fit elle en tirant la blonde par la main vers l'ascenseur. Dedans, les portes fermées, elle frappa la blonde sur le ventre du plat de sa main. Vraiment Em'? "Mon coeur" au bureau?

-Je t'ai appelé "madame" t'étais pas contente. Remarqua la blonde avec un léger sourire.

-M'appeler Regina aurait été bien. Grogna la brune.

-Tout le monde t'appelles comme ça, moi je suis différente. Emma passa sa main libre autour des épaules de sa compagne pour embrasser son front. Je t'aime fort. Souffla-t-elle.

-J'ai vraiment de la chance de t'avoir. Murmura Regina en l'enlaçant. On rentre chez nous, dans notre appartement à nous, où sont nos chiennes à nous. Sourit-elle.

-Tu sais que ça fait un mois et que tu continus de mettre "à nous" dans toute tes phrases concernant l'appart. S'amusa la blonde.

-Je ne sais pas toi, mais moi tout est une première fois, j'ai jamais vécu ça, alors laisse moi être heureuse à ma manière. Réclama la brune en sortant de l'ascenseur, les doigts emmêlés aux siens.

-T'es la meilleure. Sourit Emma en se laissant porter vers la voiture. J'aime te voir heureuse, tu rayonnes chaque jour un peu plus, c'est beau.

-Arrête de me charmer, en rentrant on doit préparer la soirée et pas faire l'amour, alors gardes tes compliments pour quand on aura plus d'invités. Ordonna Regina.

Les deux femmes passèrent le début de soirée à tout préparer, si le toit allait accueillir tout le monde, il était hors de question qu'ils voient leurs monde. Au cours des dernières semaines elles avaient écrit des mots et des citations sur tout les pavés, alors Regina avait acheté une grande surface d'herbe artificielle pour cacher le sol, quand au transat, pouf et mobiliers elles les avait poussé pour aménager l'espace. Vers vingt heure leurs invités arrivèrent, et elles passèrent une douce soirée avec tout le monde, discutant de tout et de rien, mais surtout de leurs bonheur, chaque personne s'émerveillant de l'endroit qui les accueillait et des deux chiennes.  
La soirée se termina vers deux heures, les invités partant les uns après les autres. Zelena, Ruby et Dorothy furent les dernières à partir, et une fois la porte fermée, Emma attrapa sa compagne pour l'entraîner sur leurs lit, parce que cette soirée à parler d'amour et de bonheur, à n'échanger que des regards et des murmures discrets les avaient rendues encore plus dingue l'une de l'autre...


	8. 8 : Ps : I love you

8/Ps : I love you.

Quatre mois étaient passés, les deux femmes -Meeko et Kala aussi- vivaient un bonheur parfait, la vie commune était simple et belle, remplie d'amour et de douceur. La fougue et le désir de l'autre n'avaient pas disparus, les laissant s'emporter dans des nuits d'amour interminables, les rendant toujours plus imaginatives et entreprenantes, accro au corps de l'autre. Et si elles ne se sautaient pas dessus, alors elles pouvaient passé un temps infini à se regarder dans les yeux, sans un mot, se caressant tendrement, ou alors s'enlaçant pour partager un moment de douceur. Elles avaient une envie perpétuelle d'être ensemble, désirant se montrer, à chaque soirée de travail pour la boite d'édition de Regina, la blonde l'accompagnait, pétillante à son bras, élégante, rencontrant de grands écrivains. Quand à la blonde elle avait terminé son deuxième livre, mais ne l'avait toujours pas présenté à son éditrice, parce qu'en secret, Neal faisait quelques dessins pour illustrer les contes, et avait presque fini.  
En cette journée de décembre, la neige tombait, Noël était le lendemain, mais malgré tout Emma avait insisté pour une soirée restaurant en tête à tête. Elle était assise à la table depuis une dizaine de minutes, admirant l'endroit qui était chaleureux, petit et agréable, et attendait sa compagne. Celle ci arriva essoufflée et se présenta à un serveur à l'entrée. La blonde sourit grandement, Regina était habillée d'un tailleur jupe rouge, élégante, avec une chemise noire transparente laissant voir son joli bustier en dentelle en dessous. Le serveur l'accompagna jusqu'à la table et elle le remercia. Avant de s'asseoir elle se pencha au dessus de la blonde, attrapant son menton du bout des doigts pour déposer ses lèvres sur les siennes.

-Bonsoir mon amour. Sourit-elle avant d'aller s'asseoir.

-Bonsoir. Sourit Emma. Tu es magnifique.

-Merci, t'es pas mal aussi dans ton pantalon de tailleur. Charma Regina en s'installant face à elle.

Emma lui sourit, et lia sa main à la sienne sur la table.

-T'as passé une bonne journée? Demanda-t-elle alors qu'un serveur arrivait. Oui c'est pour nous, merci. Accepta-t-elle, l'homme posant ainsi les deux verres devant elles. Cidre mon coeur. Sourit-elle en lui donnant un verre et en prenant un.

-Merci. À la notre. Trinqua la brune avec Emma. Bonne journée, mais mon patron me tanne pour savoir quand "ma compagne et écrivaine va nous apporter son second livre." Déclara la brune en mimant les guillemets nécessaires.

-Demain Noël, donc je te l'apporte après demain. Déclara la blonde. J'aurais deux surprises pour toi dedans. Sourit-elle avant d'attraper le menu. Alors tu vas prendre quoi?

-Tu es sérieuse là? Tu me balances comme ça que j'aurais des surprises et tu ne t'expliques pas? Interrogea Regina.

-Non, sinon c'est plus une surprise. Sourit la blonde en lisant le menu. Tu prends quoi alors?

-Je te déteste. Grogna la brune en prenant son menu.

-Tu m'adores. Rétorqua Emma.

-Je te déteste. Insista Regina, avant de se tendre en sentant le pied de la blonde remonter derrière son mollet. Je te déteste encore plus.

-Non, tu m'aimes et t'as envie de moi en plus de ça. Sourit la blonde en prenant la main de sa compagne pour déposer ses lèvres sur sa main de manière sensuelle.

-Je te déteste exactement pour ces deux choses. Rétorqua la brune. Mais en voyant le sourire de la blonde elle ne pu retenir le sien. Je vais prendre les aubergines farcies servies avec quelques pâtes. Répondit-elle finalement.

-Ça te dérange si je prends une pizza? Grimaça Emma.

-Bien sûr que non, tant que tu manges ça avec classe, de manière à ce que mon envie de te faire l'amour ne disparaisse pas. Déclara la brune.

-T'es en train de me dire que si je mange mal on fera pas l'amour en rentrant? S'exclama la blonde.

-De un sois discrète, de deux, je dis juste que je voudrais que tu t'en mettes pas partout comme la dernière fois que tu as mangé une pizza devant moi. Répondit Regina.

-Promis. Merci mon coeur. Sourit Emma en déposant un nouveau baiser sur sa main. Et sinon, tout est ok pour demain? Enchaina-t-elle, mais le serveur arriva avant même que Regina ne parle. Une pizza du jour, et les aubergines farcies avec des pâtes. Commanda Emma.

-Bien, se sera servit dans quelques minutes. Prévint le serveur avant de repartir.

-Donc, notre premier Noël? Reprit la blonde en caressant de son pouce la main de Regina dans la sienne.

-Va être parfait. Chaque parents apporte quelque chose. Les tiens s'occupent des desserts, ils en ont prévu deux. Les miens apportent l'apéro, nourriture et vin, et moi je m'occupe du repas. Cita la brune, avec un sourire rassurant. Ah oui, et toi demain matin tu vas devoir aller chercher la commande de champagne parce que j'ai complètement oublié mais que je devrais cuisiner. Grimaça-t-elle, honteuse d'avoir oublié ça.

-Pas de problème, je peux pas cuisiner alors je peux bien faire ça. Sourit Emma. Et je mettrais tout en place dans la pièce principale pour accueillir tout le monde aussi. Enchaina-t-elle.

-Merci beaucoup Em'. Sourit la brune. Je suis heureuse de t'avoir cette année, d'habitude la période des fêtes me déprime. Confia-t-elle.

-Je te laisserais pas déprimé cette année. Par contre on a un soucis. Grimaça à son tour Emma.

-Lequel? S'étonna Regina.

-Ta soeur et mon frère dorme chez nous, alors que nos parents dorment dans l'hôtel en face chez nous. Sauf que chez nous y a qu'une chambre d'amis et on va pas faire dormir ta soeur de vingt six ans avec mon frère de dix-huit. Remarqua la blonde.

-Tu crois qu'il accepterait de dormir dans le canapé? Il se déplie ça devrait aller. Proposa Regina.

-Ton canapé se déplie? S'étonna Emma.

-Oui, notre canapé se déplie. S'amusa la brune en prenant une gorgée de cidre.

-Cool! Je ne savais pas. S'exclama la blonde. Donc problème résolu. Le matin à neuf heure tout le monde dans notre salon pour le petit déjeuné et l'ouverture des paquets, ça va être top! Enchaina-t-elle en frappant dans ses mains.

-Arrête de faire l'enfant. Sourit Regina, alors que leurs plats étaient servis. Merci. Le serveur rempli leurs verres. Merci encore.

-Craque pas pour le serveur toi. Grogna Emma alors que l'homme partait.

-De un, pour que je craque pour quelqu'un faudrait qu'il soit plus canon que toi, alors je risque pas de trouver. De deux, c'est un homme, et j'ai une clair préférence pour les femmes. De trois je t'aime toi alors arrête tes bêtises. Rétorqua la brune avant de prendre une bouchée.

-Bien, parce que je laisserais pas ma place facilement. Affirma la blonde en prenant une part de pizza qu'elle enfourna dans sa bouche.

-On n'avait pas dit que tu devais manger avec classe? Releva Regina.

-Je t'aime. Sourit Emma.

La brune leva les yeux au ciel, et reprit son repas. Elles discutèrent tout le repas, puis rentrèrent chez elles, sourire aux lèvres. Une fois chez elles, porte de l'appartement fermée, elles se jetèrent l'une sur l'autre et firent voler leurs vêtements pour une nuit à laquelle elles pensaient depuis le réveil.

Le lendemain, au réveil elles prirent le temps de se faire un petit déjeuné en tête au coin du feu, avant de s'habiller rapidement pour partir à leurs occupations. Regina se mit de suite à la préparation du repas pour huit personnes, et Emma alla chercher les caisses de champagne. Le temps fila à toute allure, ne laissant que peu de temps aux deux en tête à tête. La blonde poussa les meubles du salon pour y mettre la table de la cuisine, plus son bureau débarrassé qui ferait office de table pour quelques heures, le temps du repas. Elle prit toutes les assises qu'elles trouvaient en ayant de très diversifiées. Elles avaient réalisé au matin, qu'elles avaient pensé à tout sauf au fait que Regina n'avait jamais eu autant de monde chez elle et que par conséquent elle n'avait pas assez de meubles, alors elles faisaient avec ce qu'elles avaient. Le repas prêt, la salle aussi, la table parfaitement dressée, elles s'habillèrent. Regina enfila une belle robe rouge, tombant à mi mollet, fendue jusqu'au milieu de la cuisse, un beau décolleté en v, et à bretelles, ses cheveux laissé libres, et des talons noirs pour allonger sa silhouette. Emma l'admira longuement.

-T'es magnifique. Sourit elle, faisant ainsi sourire sa compagne. T'es la plus sexy des mères noël du monde. Se moqua-t-elle gentiment.

-Je te déteste. Grogna Regina en lui tournant le dos pour mettre son rouge à lèvres.

Emma découvrit à cet instant l'ouverture dans le dos, et s'approcha, glissant sa main sur sa peau. Elle même portait un pantalon noir taille haute dans lequel elle avait rentrée son débardeur blanc moulant, qui était assortit à ses chaussures, ses cheveux rassemblés dans un chignon complexe. Elle se colla contre le dos de sa compagne, provoquant un frisson chez la jeune femme.

-Tu m'aimes, je le sais. Murmura-t-elle dans l'oreille de la brune.

-N'en joue pas ce soir. Ce dîner me stresse. Réclama Regina en posant le rouge à lèvres, pour lier ses mains à celles de la blonde posées sur son ventre.

-Tout va bien se passer mon coeur, je t'en fais la promesse. Susurra Emma dans son cou. Dieu que tu sens bon.

-Je viens de me parfumer. Sourit la brune. Elle se laissa bercer par la chaleur et la tendresse de la blonde. Je t'aime.

-Moi plus encore. Rétorqua Emma avec un sourire en la regardant dans le miroir.

-Impossible. Refusa Regina. Tu as réussi ta promesse.

-Laquelle? Interrogea la blonde, un peu perdue face à cette affirmation.

-La plus belle des histoires d'amour que le monde est connu. Murmura Regina.

_« Je peux passer ma vie à te raconter les plus belles histoires d'amours que le monde est connu, mais je suis presque sûre qu'elles n'arriveraient pas à la cheville de notre histoire à nous » _lui avait dit Emma lors de ce matin de panique qu'avait eu Regina, après leurs première nuit.

-Notre histoire est loin d'être finie Gina, il nous reste tant à vivre. Sourit Emma.

Elles se fixèrent dans le miroir, avec un sourire, sans rien dire, de longues minutes. Puis la sonnette de l'entrée retentit et Regina sursauta, se retournant, le visage à nouveau crispé par l'angoisse.

-Tout va bien, je vais ouvrir, et toi tu respires. Tout va bien. Assura Emma en embrassant le front de la brune, tenant son visage en coupe.

Regina hocha la tête et resta une minute dans la salle de bain, Emma partie ouvrir. Elle avait peur, mais la blonde avait raison, tout allait bien se passer, elle devait se calmer. Elle sortit de la salle de bain et avanca dans le couloir, pour arriver dans le salon, où la table était dressée, et d'où elle voyait l'entrée. C'était ses parents et sa soeur. Elle afficha un doux sourire, en voyant Emma les embrasser tour en tour en les débarrassant de leurs manteaux. Elle avait encore du mal à croire que toute sa famille acceptait entièrement Emma, surtout sa mère, qui au final s'entendait à merveille avec la jeune femme. Sa mère avait apprécié une seule de ses étudiantes et elle avait eu la chance que se soit celle dont elle était tombée amoureuse, parce qu'en connaissant le caractère d'Emma elle aurait pu facilement être l'élève agaçante qui contredit tout, tout le temps.

-Sis'! S'exclama la rousse en se dirigeant droit sur Regina pour l'enlacer fermement.

-Joyeux Noël Zel'. Sourit Regina en resserrant ses bras autour d'elle.

-À toi aussi. Sourit la femme, en venant déposer un rapide baiser sur sa joue.

Les parents de Regina s'approchèrent et l'embrassèrent à leurs tour, la complimentant au passage sur sa tenue, pendant qu'Emma déposait ce qu'ils avaient apporté pour l'apéritif sur la table basse entre les canapés du salon. Regina invita sa famille à s'asseoir, au moment où la sonnette de l'entrée retentissait à nouveau. Elle alla ouvrir à la famille de sa compagne.

-Gina! S'exclama Neal en la voyant, et venant l'enlacer. Joyeux Noël! Ajouta-t-il en la serrant.

-À toi aussi Neal. Sourit la brune en embrassant son front.

Elle s'était énormément rapprochée de Neal, s'entendant à merveille avec le jeune homme qui était vraiment mature pour son âge, et avec qui elle adorait discuter d'Emma. Puis elle le laissa entrer, la blonde étant derrière, et pendant qu'ils s'enlaçaient, elle salua les parents d'Emma, qui souriaient grandement comme à leurs habitude, ce qui impressionnait toujours autant Regina. Tout le monde à l'intérieur, elle les débarrassa de leurs manteaux, et prit les deux plats de desserts pour aller les mettre dans la cuisine, laissant à la blonde le soin d'installer tout le monde au salon. Alors qu'elle mettait les desserts au frigo, elle ferma la porte et se tourna, sursautant en voyant sa compagne juste derrière elle.

-Em'! Tu m'as fais peur! Râla-t-elle, la main sur le coeur.

-C'était vraiment pas le but, je voulais savoir si t'allais bien. Répondit la blonde penaude.

-Je vais bien, le coeur qui bat vite avec tes bêtises, mais je vais bien. Assura la brune.

Emma embrassa tendrement son front et prit sa main pour la tirer dans la pièce principale, où tout le monde discutait déjà. À leurs plus grand étonnement, leurs mères s'entendaient parfaitement bien, elles se voyaient même sans leurs filles de temps à autre, ce qui était une bonne chose pour les réunions de famille. Elles s'installèrent côte à côte sur deux chaises, leurs familles ayant envahis les canapés, et prirent un verre, pour trinquer avec eux. Les discussions se lancèrent rapidement, et quand Emma vit sa compagne en grande discussion avec sa soeur, elle fit signe à son frère de la suivre. Ils s'excusèrent discrètement, et s'échappèrent dans la salle de bain, puisque que c'était la seule pièce qui fermait à clé.

-Alors? Interrogea de suite Emma.

-J'ai fini. Les quinze dessins sont faits, et je les ai glissé chacun à leurs emplacement. Expliqua Neal en sortant le manuscrit de sa soeur de son sac à dos qu'il avait attraper en partant. J'ai aussi tout sur une clé usb. Ajouta-t-il en lui tendant le petit objet.

La blonde prit aussi le manuscrit en main et regarda les dessins un par un, bluffer par le talent de son frère, il dessinait merveilleusement bien, de manière très personnelle et précise, elle n'avait jamais vu de tel dessins. Elle le félicita, mais fut coupé par des coups sur la porte.

-Trésor? Tu es là? Ça va? S'inquiéta la brune de l'autre côté.

-Tout va bien mon coeur, je suis avec Neal, on arrive dans deux minutes. Répondit Emma.

-Tu es étrange. Constata Regina en disparaissant.

-Elle est partie? Articula le jeune homme sans un bruit.

-Oui, le bruit des talons s'est éloigné. Acquiesça la blonde. As tu eu le temps de faire ce dont on avait parlé? Demanda-t-elle.

-Oui, j'ai bien fais ce que tu voulais sur la page du début, et voici la carte que tu voulais en plus. Sourit Neal en lui donnant une enveloppe. Je suis ravi d'avoir pu t'aider à organiser ta-

-Chut. On ne sait pas qui peut entendre, alors ne dit pas le mot. Coupa la blonde. Mais merci petit frère, tu m'as bien aidé. Sourit-elle en l'enlaçant. Je t'aime fort gamin. Souffla-t-elle en embrassant sa tête.

-Moi aussi grande soeur. Je suis heureuse que tu es trouvé le grand amour, tu le mérites. Sourit-il.

Emma embrassa sa tête une dernière fois, et ils sortirent de la salle de bain. Neal partit vers le salon, et Emma à la chambre allant finaliser le cadeau qu'elle avait en main. Alors qu'elle avait fini, et rangeait le cadeau avec ceux dans le sac, elle entendit du bruit qui la fit sursauter, avant de voir une grande rousse.

-Zel'! Tu m'a fait peur, andouille. Soupira-t-elle.

-Désolé. Ria la jeune femme. Tu fais des cachoteries à ma soeur? Provoqua-t-elle.

-C'est Noël évidemment que je fais des cachoteries. Rétorqua Emma. On va la rejoindre, ou elle va commencer à angoisser. Fit-elle en sortant de la chambre.

-Elle stresse depuis que tu es partie du salon, je viens te chercher pour que t'aille la calmer. Sourit Zelena.

La blonde gloussa, et la suivit au salon, ne voyant pas sa compagne elle alla à la cuisine, et la vit un verre à la main, fixant le four qui chauffait. Elle s'approcha doucement et quand Regina la vit son regard s'illumina.

-Emma. Soupira-t-elle de soulagement. Que faisais tu? Je t'interdis de m'abandonner. Enchaina-t-elle en lui donnant un coup dans l'épaule.

-Eh, tout vas bien. Arrêtes de paniquer mon coeur. Rassura Emma en l'enlaçant. Tout est parfait, tu es parfaite. Tu as tout organisé pour que ça se déroule au mieux, et pour l'instant tout va bien, alors rassure toi. D'accord?

-Je t'interdis de disparaître encore. Grogna la brune dans ses bras.

-Promis. Acquiesça la blonde en l'embrassant furtivement.

Elles retournèrent au salon, allant plaisanter et rire avec tous. Puis ils passèrent à table, Regina servit tout le monde, avant de s'assoir, en bout de table, sa mère à sa droite, sa compagne à sa gauche. Ils dinèrent dans une ambiance agréable, la brune n'angoissant plus, tout le monde appréciait ce qu'elle avait cuisiné, et tous semblait s'amuser. Elle n'avait jamais vécu de réveillon de Noël ainsi, et tout ça c'était grâce à la blonde à ses côtés. Celle ci racontait une énième anecdote de elle et Neal, tout comme les autres en racontaient depuis un moment, mais chez Emma, la brune pouvait encore une fois voir la passion qu'elle avait a raconté ça. Ses yeux brillaient, son sourire était lumineux, elle avait cette capacité de rendre chaque mot vivant, passionnant, et Regina l'aimait un peu plus pour ça.  
Le plat finit, Regina et Mary s'occupèrent de débarrasser, pour aller préparer le dessert. Une fois qu'elles eurent disparu, la blonde se leva.

-Henry, Cora, accepteriez vous de me suivre, je voudrais vous parler. Demanda-t-elle.

-Bien sûr. Accepta Henry.

Les deux se levèrent et elles les entraina dans la chambre d'amis, à l'écart des oreilles indiscrètes.

-Voilà, je veux faire les choses bien, alors je tiens à vous le demander. En ouvrant les cadeaux ce soir, je voudrais demander votre fille en mariage, j'ai déjà tout prévu avec un peu d'aide de mon frère. Mais je voudrais votre accord, votre bénédiction pour le faire. C'est peut-être un peu vieux jeu, mais quand j'ai commencé à sortir avec Regina, je lui ai promis que je ferais tout pour son bonheur, et que jamais je ne ferais quelque chose qui pourrait abimer sa relation avec vous. Alors il est important pour moi que vous soyez d'accord. Expliqua la blonde.

-Emma, tu rends notre fille heureuse plus que personne n'a jamais réussi à la faire. Entama Henry.

-Et nous perdions espoir qu'elle s'ouvre à quelqu'un un jour. Continua Cora.

-Mais c'est arrivé et nous pouvions rêver mieux que toi. Ajouta l'homme.

-Alors bien sûr que tu as notre accord. Sourit la femme en face d'elle.

-Merci beaucoup. Sourit la blonde. Merci. Du coup seulement vous et mon frère êtes au courant, donc pas de gaffe je vous en prie. Ajouta-t-elle.

-Promis. Acceptèrent les deux. Maintenant retournons y avant qu'elle trouve cela suspect. Ajouta Cora.

Emma accepta, reconnaissant que c'était pas une mauvaise idée. En arrivant autour de la table, la brune n'étant pas là, Emma alla la chercher.

-Tout va bien mon coeur? Interrogea-t-elle en s'approchant.

-Super tu es là, tu vas m'aider avec les assiettes. S'exclama Regina en lui donnant la pile. Tout va bien toi?

-Jamais été mieux. Sourit la blonde en l'embrassant avant de partir.

Elle savait que cette soirée resterait gravée dans leurs mémoire à jamais, enfin si Regina disait oui, mais il n'y avait pas de raison qu'elle dise non. Elle apporta les assiettes, en donna une à tout le monde, puis la brune vint les servir, et Emma rempli les verres de champagne de ceux qui voulaient. Puis ils entamèrent le dessert, et félicitèrent Mary et David, qui se vanta d'avoir cuisiner aussi, les gâteaux étaient délicieux. Pour la suite de la soirée, ils avaient prévus d'ouvrir les paquets, avant d'aller se coucher, en ne laissant que quelques paquets pour le lendemain aimant l'idée de garder les traditions enfantines, Emma et Neal avaient déclaré que chacun devrait laisser au moins un paquet à ouvrir au réveil. Le repas terminé, ils débarrassèrent ensemble la table, et Emma, avec l'aide de son père et d'Henry, la remit à sa place dans la cuisine, remettant aussi son bureau à son emplacement, permettant ainsi de libérer l'espace pour remettre convenablement les canapés, et être plus à l'aise. Le tout ramassé, ils s'installèrent au salon, avec chacun une boisson chaude préparer par les deux mamans et la brune. Cette fois ci Emma avait trouvé une place dans le canapé, et Regina qui arriva la dernière, décida de s'installer sur ses genoux, sachant qu'ainsi elle aurait des baisers et de la tendresse de la part de sa compagne. Et elle eut raison, la blonde l'enlaça et l'embrassa, pendant tout le reste de la soirée.  
C'est seulement un peau avant minuit qu'ils sortirent les paquets pour les installer sur la table basse. Ils les ouvrirent chacun leurs tours, découvrant ensemble les cadeaux de tout le monde. Neal était probablement le plus gâté, mais Zelena, Regina et Emma avaient pas mal de cadeaux aussi. Les paquets s'ouvrirent au fur et à mesure, et Cora, Henry et Neal attendaient impatiemment la demande en mariage mais rien ne venait. Emma se délectait de l'attente, même si l'angoisse l'envahissait petit à petit. Finalement Neal s'était assis par terre, alors la brune était à côté de sa compagne. Tout les cadeaux ouverts, ils voulurent ramasser, mais la blonde les stoppa avant.

-Gina, j'ai un dernier paquet pour toi, mais c'est un peu particulier. Prévint-elle en lui donnant.

-Qu'est ce que c'est? S'étonna Regina, posant cette question sans attendre de réponse.

Elle ouvrit le paquet, retirant le papier, et découvrit le manuscrit d'Emma, avec une couverture faite à la main, un dessin magnifique dessus. Elle comprit de suite, et releva la tête vers Neal qui confirma par un sourire. Elle reporta son attention sur le manuscrit et passa rapidement les pages sous son pouce.

-Va à la page de dédicace. Murmura Emma.

La brune fronça les sourcils, et le manuscrit sur les genoux, elle ouvrit la couverture et tourna lentement les sept premières pages, pour arriver sur une page de droite blanche, avec quelques mots calligraphiés magnifiquement :

_"À ma Regina,_  
_(Ps : I love you)"_

La brune sourit grandement, et les larmes aux yeux elle releva la tête. Mais elle ne vit pas Emma, seulement une enveloppe tendue vers elle par la blonde cachée derrière. Elle la prit et l'ouvrit, de plus en plus perdue face à tout cela. Elle en sortit une carte noire, tout simplement noire, intriguée, elle vérifia tout de même et la tourna. Elle découvrit une inscription au centre d'un dessin symbolique de fleurs :

_"Mon coeur, veux tu m'épouser?"_

Une larme coula sur sa joue et elle releva la tête à nouveau vers la blonde. Celle ci était à genoux, lui tendant un écrin, qui formait un bouton de rose assez plat et ouvert pour laisser voir une petit diamant dedans, un immense sourire sur le visage, tout comme la famille autour, même si Mary avait plaquer ses mains sur sa bouche en regardant cette scène.

-Emma.. Soupira la brune. Les sourcils de la blonde s'élevèrent demandant la réponse. Oui. Accepta-t-elle dans un gloussement nerveux et émue.

-Oui tu veux m'épouser? S'assura Emma.

-Oui. Acquiesça à nouveau la brune.

Les applaudissement se firent de la part de leurs proches et Emma glissa l'anneau à son doigt avec un sourire ému. Puis Regina, toujours le manuscrit sur les jambes, glissa ses mains sur les joues de la blonde et les caressa tendrement, en l'attirant dans un baiser. La blonde l'embrassa un peu plus en passant ses mains dans son dos.

-Je t'aime. Sourit la blonde contre ses lèvres.

-Je sais, tu l'as écris dans ton livre mon amour. Sourit Regina. C'était la plus belle demande que je n'aurais pu imaginer. Ajouta-t-elle en venant l'embrasser à nouveau.

-On s'est rencontrées avec mon premier livre, on s'est aimées avec les mots, on ne pouvait pas se marier sans eux. Sourit Emma.

-Je t'aime tant mon Emma. Tant. Souffla Regina en l'embrassant encore.

-Moi encore plus. Sourit Emma.

-Bon on est heureux pour vous, mais on est là! Rappela Neal.

Les deux femmes se détachèrent, pour enlacer leurs familles.

-Merci Neal pour les dessins, ils sont merveilleux. Sourit Regina alors qu'elle était avec le jeune homme. Je vais tout lire et regarder en détail, vu qu'Em' m'a jamais laissé regarder ni lire un moindre mot.

-J'espère que ça te plaira. Sourit Neal. Au fait, Em' à demander la bénédiction de tes parents pour le mariage. Informa-t-il discrètement.

-Trésor, vraiment? Demanda Regina en se retournant pour attraper le bras de la blonde.

-Vraiment quoi? Interrogea la jeune femme.

-Tu as vraiment demandé la bénédiction de mes parents pour me demander en mariage? Questionna la brune.

-Bien sûr. Sourit tendrement la blonde. Après notre première nuit tu étais terrorisée à l'idée de sortir avec moi, et j'ai juré de toujours tout faire pour toi et ton bonheur, et puis tu m'as parlé de ta relation avec tes parents, et je t'ai promis que quoi qu'il arrive je ferais toujours mon possible pour qu'ils n'y est aucun problème. Je t'aime, et il était inenvisageable pour moi de t'épouser sans l'accord de tes parents. Confia la blonde en tenant la jeune femme contre elle.

-Tu es parfaite. Sourit Regina en passant ses bras autour de son cou. Il est tard, on se retrouve à dix heure ici demain matin? Proposa-t-elle à leurs familles.

Tous acquiescèrent, les parents partirent et Regina alla installer sa soeur dans la chambre d'amis, pendant qu'Emma préparait le canapé pour son frère. Ils échangèrent quelques mots, puis les deux femmes se retrouvèrent dans leurs chambres, et Emma ne perdit pas de temps pour embrasser la brune. Elle attrapa ses cuisses pour la soulever et l'emmener sur le lit, comme elle le faisait toujours depuis le premier jour. Rapidement les vêtements s'échouèrent sur le sol autour du lit et les deux femmes firent tendrement l'amour.

Il était trois heure, Emma regardait la brune dormir contre son torse, ne trouvant pas le sommeil. Elle finit par en avoir marre de ne pas dormir, et sortit du lit en enfilant une culotte et son teeshirt. Elle quitta la chambre en silence et voulu aller lentement dans la cuisine pour aller chercher un verre, mais elle vit son frère dans le canapé, dans la lumière du feu de cheminée, carnet de croquis en main.

-Tu ne dors pas? Demanda-t-elle tout bas en s'avançant.

-J'y arrive pas. Répondit-il en finissant son dessin, alors que sa soeur s'asseyait près de lui.

-Parle moi gamin, qu'est ce qui te torture? Interrogea la blonde.

-Rien Em'. Refusa Neal en soupirant déposant son crayon.

Emma attrapa le bloc à dessin. Elle regarda le portrait et reconnu de suite.

-Des problèmes avec Anastasie? Questionna la blonde.

-Je l'aime. Et je sais que Regina t'as dis que elle et moi avions couchés ensemble. Mais l'année prochaine je suis pris dans mon école d'illustration. Et elle, elle veut faire édition. Neal releva la tête. Mon école est à deux pas d'ici, et l'école d'édition d'Ana' peut être à dix minutes de la mienne ou alors à quatre heure de route. Soupira-t-il.

-Quand est ce que vous saurez? Demanda Emma.

-Dans trois mois. Répondit Neal. Si elle est prise dans l'école loin de moi, il est possible qu'on rompe, elle m'a dit qu'elle ne pensait pas pouvoir aimer quelqu'un sans jamais le voir à cause de la distance. Moi je serais prêt à ça, mais je ne peux pas la forcer. Expliqua le jeune homme.

-Tu as trois mois encore, profites en et essaye de la convaincre mais en douceur. Proposa Emma en passant un bras autour de lui. Si tu penses que c'est elle, donne tout, après tout elle est peut-être l'amour de ta vie. Regarde nos parents. Sourit-elle. Par contre j'espère que vous vous protégez, parce que pas de bébé à votre âge pitié. Encore une fois, regarde les parents, à ton âge ils m'avaient et ils s'en sont sortis mais ça a été dur pour eux. Alors donne tout pour garder ta copine mais fais attention et faites pas de bêtises.

-Je te le promets. Sourit Neal en la serrant. Il laissa un temps. C'était un beau Noël. Une belle demande en mariage. Souffla-t-il.

-Elle m'a dit oui. Murmura Emma, comme si elle réalisait.

-Elle t'a dis oui, vous avez couché ensemble, et tu dors pas avec elle. Remarqua le jeune homme.

-Oh ça va je sais, mais elle dormait trop bien et j'avais peur de la déranger. Expliqua la blonde. J'ai du mal à réaliser qu'elle m'a dit oui. Sourit-elle. Rub' sera ma demoiselle d'honneur, tu seras mon témoin toi? Demanda-t-elle.

-Bien sur. Accepta Neal.

Emma le serra à nouveau dans ses bras, le remerciant.

-Em'? Ils sursautèrent et se retournèrent vers le couloir, où Regina, habillée seulement de son peignoir mal noué et très fatiguée, était. Tu viens?

-Oui mon coeur. Acquiesça Emma. Neal, dors, vraiment tu dois te reposer. Souffla-t-elle en se levant. Le jeune homme promit et se coucha, alors la blonde alla vers sa fiancée. Je suis là. Souffla-t-elle en embrassant son front.

-Pourquoi t'es partie? Demanda Regina en prenant sa main pour la tirer vers la chambre.

-J'arrivais pas à dormir et je voulais pas te déranger. Expliqua la blonde en fermant la porte derrière elles.

-T'es partie, j'étais seule. Première nuit de fiançailles et tu me laisses. Grogna la brune en enlevant son peignoir.

Emma retira ses vêtements pour être à égalité avec la jeune femme et se coucha près d'elle, en l'enlaçant.

-Je ne bouge plus d'ici. Promit-elle en embrassant sa tête.

-Neal? Marmonna Regina en se rendormant.

-Je t'expliquerais demain, fais dodo. Sourit la blonde en la serrant.

Cette fois les deux femmes s'endormirent, enlacées, fiancées, heureuses.


	9. 9 : Paris

9/Paris.

Cinq mois étaient passé depuis Noël, le Nouvel an avait été agité, elles avaient fait la fête dans le bar de Ruby, avec quelques connaissances d'Emma, et elles étaient rentrées en taxi très tard dans la nuit. Quelques temps après elles avaient fêté, à nouveau avec leurs familles, l'anniversaire de la brune. Neal avait appris que Anastasie était prise dans l'école juste à côté de la sienne, pour son plus grand bonheur. Zelena avait trouvé quelqu'un, ils se fréquentaient depuis deux mois, et d'après ce que la rousse disait, c'était l'homme parfait, mais elle attendait tout de même pour le présenter à sa soeur. Quand au second livre d'Emma, son éditeur n'avait pas hésité, sous l'insistance de Regina et le succès du premier comment aurait-il pu dire non. Il avait rapidement été édité et était en rayon depuis une semaine, avec déjà un nombre d'exemplaire vendus impressionnants. Les dessins de Neal étaient un plus au livre qui avait au final énormément plu, quand au jeune homme il continuait de dessiner, toujours plus, et sa soeur lui avait fait par de son nouveau projet d'écriture, et de la participation qu'il pouvait avoir. Emma, toujours aussi honnête et altruiste avait tenu à ce que lui soit versé un peu d'argent pour son aide et ses dessins. En plus de cela, elle et Regina organisaient le mariage, doucement mais surement.  
En ce beau jour de mai, Emma était installé sur le canapé sur le toit, en tailleur, ordinateur sur les jambes, carnet d'idées ouvert à côté d'elle. Regina travaillait, mais ne devait plus tarder à rentrer. Kala dormait contre la hanche de la blonde, alors que Meeko était étalée au soleil à côté.

-Trésor, t'es là? Appela une arrivante depuis la porte de l'escalier.

-Canapé. Répondit la blonde sans bouger, sans la regarder, mais un sourire naissant sur ses lèvres.

Regina arriva rapidement, dans une jolie robe bleu roi, les cheveux balançant sur ses épaules, elle posa son sac et attrapa Kala pour s'asseoir près de la blonde, posant la chienne sur ses jambes. Elle se pencha et embrassa tendrement les lèvres de sa fiancée, avant de donner un peu d'attention à la chienne.

-Bonne journée? Demanda la brune.

-Je l'ai passé ici donc oui plutôt. Sourit la blonde. Et toi mon coeur? Questionna-t-elle en regardant la jeune femme.

-Longue, tu me donnes du travail avec ta réussite. S'amusa Regina en jouant doucement avec le chien.

-Désolé? Gloussa Emma en l'embrassant à nouveau.

-Tu vas me parler de ce nouveau projet d'écriture? Interrogea la brune en faisant un signe de tête vers l'ordinateur ouvert de la jeune femme.

-Je m'essaye à un autre genre. Je garde la magie, l'amour, et la beauté de l'espoir, mais j'essaye une histoire longue. Expliqua Emma. En parallèle je romance notre histoire. Sourit-elle timidement.

-Tu romances notre histoire? Questionna Regina surprise.

Kala sauta de ses genoux et alla rejoindre Meeko pour jouer, permettant à Regina de se tourner pour caresser les cheveux blonds.

-L'histoire dans un univers parallèle, où la magie, et la beauté est partout, la rencontre de la Sauveuse au destin pur et blanc, destin qu'elle ne veut pas, fuit et rencontre sur sa route un bandit. Emma se tourna pour regarder les yeux noisettes. Une jolie brune, au regard ténébreux, le caractère bien trempé, le coeur doux mais protéger par des murailles. Et puis c'est le grand amour, mais la Sauveuse doit se battre pour le faire accepter à notre bandit. Finit-elle.

-Je vois pas du tout le rapport avec nous deux. Ironisa Regina.

-C'est à peine inspiré de nous c'est pour ça. S'amusa la blonde en rentrant dans son jeu.

-Je t'aime. Sourit la brune.

-Moi aussi. Murmura Emma en l'embrassant.

Elles restèrent à s'embrasser un moment, Regina caressant la joue de sa fiancée.

-J'ai un truc à t'annoncer. Reprit-elle tout bas.

-Dis moi. Incita la blonde.

-Dans moins d'une semaine tu t'envoles pour Paris, dédicaces pour ton premier livre, qui est sorti là bas y a un mois enfin traduit. Tu es très attendue, et comme tu parles un peu français, pas de problème. Sourit la brune.

-Génial! S'exclama Emma. Tu viens avec moi hein?

-En tant qu'éditrice je me dois de t'accompagner. Sourit Regina.

-Yes! On va se faire un voyage de pré mariage. Ça va être génial, la France, nan mais trop bien! S'exclama Emma en fermant son ordinateur pour le pousser et s'allonger sur sa fiancée. T'imagine, toi, moi la Tour Eiffel, la Seine, les restaurants romantiques, les librairies, les vieux livres, les beaux mots, le soleil, la jolie chambre d'hôtel, les dédicaces, et ta beauté. Fit-t-elle rêveuse.

-Je t'aime, je t'aime, je t'aime. Répéta la brune en l'attirant à ses lèvres.

-On part quand? Interrogea Emma.

-On est lundi, on part jeudi. Informa Regina. Alors va falloir se bouger, notre maison d'édition s'est occupé des billets d'avion aller retour, et de la chambre d'hôtels, nous on doit s'occuper de nos valises, des chiennes et de nos passeports. Expliqua-t-elle.

-Mes parents prendront les chiennes avec plaisir, et mon frère les chouchoutera aussi. Assura la blonde. Mon passeport est prêt, et mon sac se fait deux heures, donc tout va bien. Sourit-t-elle.

Regina glissa ses mains dans les cheveux blonds, caressant la tête de la jeune femme. Elle l'admira, un doux sourire aux lèvres, rêveuse, Emma le voyait, elle la regardait mais c'était pas elle qu'elle regardait, c'était ce qu'elle était pour elle.

-Tu me rends heureuse, tellement heureuse, je pensais pas cela possible un jour. Murmura la brune.

-Je ferais mon possible pour te rendre heureuse jusqu'à la fin de tes jours. C'est promis. Souffla Emma en venant enfin chercher ses lèvres pour l'embrasser.

Trois jours plus tard, après des heures et des heures de vols, leurs chiennes chez les parents de la blonde, leurs sacs en main elles débarquèrent souriantes, main dans la main à Paris. Elles se rendirent d'abord à leurs hôtel, pour déposer leurs affaires, avant de partir faire un tour. Les dédicaces commençaient le lendemain, elles avaient la soirée pour elles, pour profiter de la ville, et d'un bon restaurant. Et comme Emma avait décidé que ce voyage serait marquant, et le plus beau de tous, étant donné que c'était leurs premier, et que toutes les premières fois étant importantes à ses yeux, le repas du soir était prévu dans le restaurant de la tour Eiffel. Mains liées elles profitèrent des quelques heures ensemble dans les rues parisiennes, la blonde s'arrêtant par moment pour noter une idée sur un post it, et la brune la regardait faire en souriant. Elles prirent quelques photos, et firent quelques achats, ayant toute deux du mal à réaliser qu'elles se trouvaient à Paris, dans la cité des arts et de la culture. Elles discutèrent longuement sur les bords de Seine, se dirigeant vers la tour Eiffel où elles arrivèrent pile à l'heure pour leurs réservation. Le serveur les guida jusqu'à leurs table où elles s'installèrent face à face, avec une vue imprenable sur la ville devant elles.

-Notre famille nous tuerait si on se mariait à Paris sans eux? S'amusa gentiment Emma.

-Oh oui, nos mères ne nous le pardonneraient jamais. Sourit Regina.

-Dommage, ça aurait pu être merveilleux. Sourit la blonde en regardant la vue, avec le soleil tombant sur la ville. On se marie dans trois mois. Murmura-t-elle heureuse.

-Et oui mon amour, se sera merveilleux. Même si on est chez nous. Assura Regina, avant d'être servies. Elles commencèrent à manger. On peut aborder un sujet délicat?

-C'est à dire? Demanda Emma.

-Les enfants. Répondit la brune.

-Et bien quoi les enfants? En quoi c'est un sujet délicat? Continua Emma avant de prendre une cuillerée de son plat.

-Je parle d'avoir des enfants. Nous deux ensemble. Affirma Regina. Quand on y pense, on va se marier, c'est la suite qu'on pourrait dire logique aux choses. Je voudrais des enfants, j'en ai toujours voulu. Ou un enfant. Mais on l'a évoqué une fois, dans l'euphorie de notre emménagement ensemble, et depuis pas une seule fois, alors je voudrais savoir. Expliqua-t-elle, en mangeant.

-Je voudrais un enfant, au moins un, mais. Emma se coupa et regarda sa fiancée des pieds à la tête. Tu voudrais être enceinte?

-Pas vraiment non. Je ne ressens pas le besoin de porter un enfant. Et toi? Demanda la brune.

-Je ne veux pas en porter. Répondit Emma catégoriquement.

-Mais je ne pense pas qu'on est besoin de porter un enfant pour l'aimer. Rétorqua Regina avant de prendre une gorgée de vin. Je pense en plus, que si on veut un enfant il y en assez dans ce monde qui manque d'amour et à qui on pourrait en offrir sans avoir à en mettre un autre monde.

-Je le pense aussi. Sourit la blonde.

-C'est pour ça que je t'aime. Sur les grands sujets de la vie on est toujours sur la même longueur d'onde. Remarqua tendrement la brune, avec un léger sourire au coin des lèvres.

-Je me tue depuis notre rencontre pour te faire entendre que toi et moi on est parfaite l'une pour l'autre. Se vanta Emma en prenant une autre bouchée.

-C'est vrai. Reconnu Regina, elle laissa quelques secondes. Donc tu serais d'accord pour adopter avec moi?

-Totalement d'accord. Je pense que c'est ce qu'il y a de mieux. Accepta la blonde avec un grand sourire. Par contre je préférerais adopter un petit ou une petite de moins d'un an, pour vivre toute ses premières fois. Ajouta-t-elle.

-Tu as une réelle obsession avec les premières fois trésor. Gloussa Regina.

-Je trouve ça important. Rectifia la blonde.

-Je sais. Ria gentiment la brune. Mais je suis d'accord, je voudrais adopter un nourrisson. Mais on abordera ces questions quand il faudra, quand on remplira les formulaires. Pour l'instant trinquons a notre accord pour adopter. Sourit-elle en levant son verre.

Emma prit son verre et les fit s'entrechoquer, en souriant. Elles burent une gorgée et se remirent à manger, en discutant plus simplement, ainsi que des dédicaces du lendemain, de ce qu'Emma aurait le droit de dire ou non aux lecteurs. Regina lui promit de rester avec elle en continu. Elles finirent leurs plats respectifs et un serveur vint débarrasser, prenant la commande des desserts au passage. La table vide, leurs mains se lièrent au milieu.

-Pourquoi on nous dévisage comma ça? Releva Emma en voyant les yeux sur elles.

-Parce que en plus d'être deux femmes amoureuses, ce qui ne passe pas encore inaperçu, nous ne parlons pas la même langue que la plupart des gens ici. Remarqua Regina. Regarde moi. Réclama-t-elle alors que la jeune femme regardait les gens tour à tour. Emma obéit et ancra ses yeux dans les siens. On se fiche d'eux. Embrasse moi. Demanda-t-elle.

La blonde lui sourit et se pencha pour sceller leurs lèvres dans un tendre baiser.

-J'ai hâte de rentrer à notre chambre. Provoqua Emma la voix rauque.

-Tu veux savoir quelque chose? Lança la brune en se redressant pour prendre son verre et se laisser aller contre le dossier de sa chaise.

-Je crois que je vais le regretter mais dis moi. Accepta la blonde.

-Je porte pas de sous-vêtements. Murmura Regina.

-Oh mon dieu... Soupira Emma en prenant son verre à son tour, sentant son ventre se tordre. Dans l'avion non plus t'en avais pas?

-Non. Ce matin je me suis sentie étriquée en les mettant alors j'ai décidé que je serais nue sous mes vêtements aujourd'hui. Expliqua la brune, avec une désinvolture toujours plus excitante pour Emma.

-Ma future femme est la pire des provocatrices du monde. Geignit la blonde.

-C'est aussi pour ça que tu m'aimes. Sourit Regina, avant d'être servies. Merci. Fit-elle en regardant le serveur.

Une ardoise au centre de la table présentait des petites parts de gâteaux, des boules de glace et deux petits pots de crème.

-Ça à l'air délicieux. Souffla Emma.

-Je te le fais pas dire. En même temps le dessert des amoureux, c'est forcément superbe. Sourit la brune.

La blonde approuva d'un sourire et elles se mirent à manger. Elles finirent le repas, prirent le temps, et se décidèrent finalement à quitter la belle vue pour retrouver leurs chambre. La porte fermée, les vêtements volèrent et la première partie de la nuit fut seulement remplie de plaisir et d'amour.

Au matin, elles prirent le temps de manger leurs petits déjeuné au lit, avant de s'habiller, un peu classe, elles n'allaient pas n'importe où, les dédicaces du jour allaient se dérouler dans une des plus grandes et plus belles librairies de Paris, elles voulaient faire honneur à l'endroit. C'est donc habillée d'un pantalon de tailleur moulant caramel taille haute, d'un bustier noir et d'une longue veste légère, sur des talons qu'Emma sortit de la salle de bain, pour découvrir sa fiancée dans une robe noire moulante jusqu'en dessous des genoux, avec une longue fermeture -très tentante- dans le dos.

-T'es magnifique! S'exclamèrent-elles en même temps les faisant sourire. C'est toi la plus belle. Ajouta Emma en s'approchant. Tu peux me maquiller? Un tout petit peu, je suis toujours aussi nulle.

-Bien sûr. Accepta Regina.

Elle lui noircit un peu les yeux, et appliqua du rouge sur ses lèvres. Prête elle lui sourit, lui faisant remarquer qu'elle était vraiment merveilleuse. Elles attrapèrent leurs sacs, Regina enfila une veste sur sa robe, et elles purent partir aux dédicaces. La librairie en question était à une vingtaine de minute de voiture, et elles arrivèrent à l'heure du rendez vous. Elles en firent le tour avec la responsable, et ayant quelques minutes d'avance, Emma en profita pour prendre quelques photos. Depuis la sortie de son livre, elle se faisait active sur les réseaux sociaux, ce qui avait le dont d'agacer Regina. Celle ci aussi utilisait les réseaux, et n'avait rien contre, sauf quand la blonde la mettait elle en photo. Elle le faisait toujours de façon subtile, Regina était de dos, ou à moitié présente, cachée derrière un chapeau ou des lunettes, mais elle était là. Et dans la librairie elle n'y échappa pas. Alors qu'elle regardait un livre, elle vit le téléphone pointé sur elle, et se cacha à moitié derrière le livre. Cinq minutes après, assise à la table de dédicaces près de la blonde, elle découvrit le post.

-Vraiment? Interrogea-t-elle en lui montrant le téléphone, heureusement les dédicaces commençaient seulement dans cinq minutes.

-T'es belle. Et je suis fière d'être ici avec toi tu sais. Sourit doucement Emma.

Il y avait ça aussi qui l'agaçait, à chaque fois elle tentait de se mettre en colère mais à chaque fois la blonde était si adorable qu'il en devenait impossible pour Regina de lui reprocher quoi que se soit.

-Tu sais que c'est pas une bonne idée. Après quand les gens te reconnaîtront, ils me reconnaîtront aussi. Je suis pas faite pour être connue. Remarqua la brune.

-Ne t'inquiètes pas. Je suis là, et je le serais toujours pour te protéger. Rassura Emma en embrassant son front. Et puis tu sais, vu la femme intelligente et merveilleuse que tu es, qui en plus écris superbement bien, tu assurerais en étant connue. Lui assura-t-elle.

-Tu es la seule, et tu seras toujours la seule au courant de mes carnets remplis de poèmes que j'ai écris, clair? Ordonna Regina en la pointant du doigt.

-Juré. Sourit Emma. Maintenant chut, les clients arrivent. Remarqua-t-elle.

Moins d'une minute après une jeune femme venait faire dédicacer son livre. Et très rapidement une file entière se forma pour elle. Ce qu'Emma apprit alors c'est que depuis deux semaines la librairie faisait la pub un peu partout pour sa venue, elle était très attendue. Les dédicaces s'enchainèrent, et la blonde souriait grandement, échangeant avec les lecteurs, elle en avait déjà fait plusieurs dans leurs ville, et c'était un moment qu'elle appréciait beaucoup, si elle avait commencé à écrire c'est parce qu'elle aimait ça mais aussi parce qu'elle aimait partagé son univers avec des personnes rêveuses, et lors des dédicaces elle pouvait rencontrer ces petits rêveurs. Ils posaient des questions encore et encore, et ça l'amusait beaucoup, même si son français était plutôt bon par moment elle manquait de vocabulaire, mais les gens l'aidaient dans ce cas là.

-Vous écrivez un second livre? Demanda une des lectrices.

-Mon second livre est sortit en Amérique, il faut maintenant qu'il soit traduit pour vous donc dans quelques mois, il va falloir être patiente. Sourit la blonde en lui rendant son livre dédicacé.

La jeune fille la remercia et partit. Puis un jeune garçon avec son grand frère arriva, et Emma remarqua alors qu'il ressemblait beaucoup à son frère plus jeune.

-Salut toi! Le petit tendit son livre. Comment tu t'appelles?

-Tom. Sourit le petit. Je vous adore. Ajouta-t-il dans un grand sourire.

-T'es adorable, merci. Sourit la blonde. Elle dédicaça son livre et lui rendit. Garde le bien précieusement, même quand tu seras grand, les contes t'aideront toujours. Souffla-t-elle.

Le petit hocha la tête, contourna la tête et vint embrasser sa joue. Emma le regarda partir charmée, avant de reprendre les dédicaces. Alors qu'elle faisait celle d'un groupe d'amies, elle sentit un léger coup de pied sur sa jambe de la part de Regina, celle ci se faisait discrète depuis le début, restant toujours près d'elle, mais observant seulement. Elle ne réagit pas, et continua la dédicace d'une autre des amies et reçu un nouveau coup.

-C'est ma jambe, et ça fait mal. Déclara-t-elle.

-Je sais. Répondit la brune. Mais je crois que ces jeunes filles ont une question et qu'elles n'osent pas. Sourit-elle.

-C'est vrai? Interrogea Emma. Les jeunes filles rougirent. Dites moi.

-On vous suit sur les réseaux, et du coup on se demandait, osa l'une d'entre elles, est ce que vous êtes ensemble?

-Oui, c'est ma fiancée. Acquiesça la blonde avec un grand sourire, alors que Regina rougissait.

-Félicitations. Fit l'une des filles. Vous êtes son éditrice non?

-Effectivement. Reconnu Regina de plus en plus gênée.

Elles les félicitèrent encore et Emma reprit les dédicaces des autres après leurs départs. Une courte heure après, la séance se finissait, et avant de quitter la librairie, Regina et Emma achetèrent quelques livres, et la blonde du faire des photos avec la responsable pour le site de la librairie. Une fois fini, elles sortirent, mains dans la mains.

-Tu vois à force de me poster, on nous a reconnues. Remarqua la brune.

-Et alors? J'ai adoré dire que tu étais ma fiancée. On est loin de chez nous, lâche toi. Sourit Emma en embrassant le front de la jeune femme.

-Oui, on verra. Soupira Regina. Pour l'instant allons manger, tu as des dédicaces dans une autre librairies dans deux heures et demie. Reprit-elle avec son air sérieux.

-Mais ce midi je mange avec mon amoureuse ou mon éditrice? Interrogea Emma.

-Si tu continues se sera l'éditrice. Grogna Regina en s'approchant d'un restaurant, pour s'asseoir en terrasse.

-Oh non Gina! T'as pas le droit de bouder à Paris. Geignit la blonde en s'asseyant près de sa fiancée. Tu pourras me faire payer toute mes conneries une fois qu'on sera rentrées chez nous. Proposa-t-elle. Elle reçu un regard avec un sourcil arqué. Et puis en fait tu m'as rendue dingue de toi, tu m'as fais tombée amoureuse alors t'as pas le droit de m'en vouloir de t'aimer.

-Je ne t'en veux pas de m'aimer, je t'en veux de le crier sur tout les toits. Gronda Regina.

-On va se marier, avoir des enfants, on va pas se cacher. Le fait que je sois un peu connue ne dois pas changer notre vie. Et puis franchement ton patron est au courant et nos familles aussi, alors où est le problème? Demanda la blonde.

Elles furent coupées par le serveur et commandèrent avant de reprendre.

-Je ne sais pas Emma. Cela fait presque un an que l'on est ensemble, et pourtant j'ai encore l'impression qu'à tout moment le rêve va s'éteindre et que je vais retomber dans ma vie solitaire et triste. Expliqua la brune en prenant la main de la jeune femme pour lier leurs doigts.

-Je partirais jamais Gina, il va falloir que tu t'y fasses. Je compte bien t'aimer pour l'éternité. Elle embrassa la joue de la jeune femme. Je vais aux toilettes je reviens. Fit-elle en enlevant sa longue veste pour partir.

Regina la regarda partir et un sourire naquit lentement sur ses lèvres. Sa fiancée avait raison, elle avait des peurs irrationnelles, Emma était toujours aussi présente, attentionnée et douce, elle n'avait pas de raison d'avoir peur, elle était chérie et aimée, et pour le coup elle était aimée de manière irrationnelle. Non, elle n'avait aucune raison d'avoir peur. Elle fut surprise par une personne s'installant à la place d'Emma, mais ce n'était pas cette dernière. Un homme la regardait, sourire stupide sur le visage, elle su de suite, elle allait se faire draguer. Et ça ne loupa quelques secondes après l'homme la saluait, elle répondit poliment, et il s'extasia devant son accent américain, et partit dans un monologue de drague. Regina ne dit rien, il n'y avait rien à dire, elle ne voulait pas lui répondre, elle se fichait de lui mais en même temps elle ne voulait pas être malpolie.  
Quand la blonde sortit des toilettes, elle retourna à la terrasse pour retrouver sa compagne, mais vit rouge quand elle remarqua que sa place était prise. Elle s'approcha, mâchoires serrées, et tapota sur l'épaule de l'homme, ce simple geste fit sourire de gratitude la brune. L'homme la regarda, et se tourna vers la brune.

-Je peux vous offrir quelque chose à boire? Ou à manger? Demanda-t-il.

-Vous pouvez partir. Je ne suis pas la serveuse, mais la fiancée de mademoiselle. Elle est magnifique on est d'accord, mais c'est ma beauté à moi et je suis clairement pas ouverte au partage, alors tu vas gentiment te relever et retourner d'où tu viens. Ordonna Emma, pointant son doigt vers lui, la voix dure et menaçante.

L'homme ahuri passa son regard de l'une à l'autre, et s'attarda sur Regina.

-Qu'est ce que vous n'avez pas compris? Grogna la brune. Ma future épouse, vous a demander de partir il vous faut quoi de plus?!

-Vous l'aimez? Demanda-t-il à moitié ahuri et dégoûté.

-Nan mais de quoi je me mêle, évidemment que je l'aime! Foutez le camp maintenant! S'énerva Regina.

L'homme n'en demanda pas plus, tout les regards étant sur eux. Emma récupéra sa chaise dans un grognement, et assise, elle passa un bras autour de la brune qui attrapa son menton et l'attira contre ses lèvres pour l'embrasser fougueusement. Oh non elle non plus n'était pas prête à partager, Emma était sienne.

-Tout va bien? S'assura la blonde.

-Maintenant oui. Assura Regina en l'embrassant une nouvelle fois.

-Voici vos assiettes. Coupa le serveur. J'ai vu de loin ce qui s'était passé, tout va bien? Les deux femmes acquiescèrent. Nous n'acceptons pas la discrimination, alors si il y a un quelconque problème n'hésitez pas. Sourit-il poliment.

-Merci beaucoup. Tout va bien. Remercia Emma.

Le serveur les laissa et s'en alla. Les deux se détachèrent pour prendre leurs couverts et commencer leurs repas. Elles déjeunèrent ensemble, puis partirent rapidement pour la seconde librairie. Elles passèrent leurs après midi là-bas, Emma dédicaça plus de livres qu'elle n'aurait cru, et la brune travailla un peu, et téléphona à sa soeur et ses parents, pour prendre des nouvelles. Elle resta aussi à admirer la blonde un long moment, réalisant à quel point elle l'aimait chaque jour plus, réalisant qu'il n'y avait qu'elle et n'aurait qu'elle. L'évènement du midi lui avait fait réaliser quelque chose de simple, pour le reste de ses jours elle ne voulait rien d'autre qu'Emma et leurs familles. Elle avait hâte de se marier, hâte d'entamer les procédures pour l'adoption, hâte d'avoir leurs enfants.  
Les dédicaces se terminèrent, et elles se mirent d'accord pour manger dans leurs chambre et non au restaurant, Emma était épuisée. Quand elles arrivèrent à la chambre, Emma se laissa tomber lourdement sur le lit, et Regina rangea les affaires.

-Mon trésor, trois choix s'offrent à toi. Ou on reste ici, tu dors et je m'occupe. Ou on prend un bain ensemble, ou on descend au sauna. Proposa Regina debout au bout du lit.

-Oh je suis tentée par le sauna! S'exclama la blonde en se tournant. Mais j'ai pas de maillot.

-J'ai pris ton maillot violet Em'. Sourit la brune.

-Tu sais que t'es parfaite, mais vraiment parfaite, chaque jour un peu plus. Affirma Emma en se redressant, lui souriant.

La brune lui offrit un sourire, et se pencha pour l'embrasser rapidement, avant de prendre sa main pour l'attirer. Elles prirent leurs maillots, allèrent se changer dans la salle de bain, prirent leurs sacs d'affaires et descendirent jusqu'au sauna. Elles enlevèrent leurs vêtements, et simplement vêtues de leurs maillots elles entrèrent dans le sauna, ensemble, pour s'asseoir, les jambes étalées devant elles, épaules contre épaules.

-Notre avion est demain soir, on voyage de nuit, alors tu veux faire quoi jusqu'à seize heure? Demanda Regina.

-Me balader dans les rues de Paris avec toi, aller au Grand Palais, parce que ça m'a toujours fait rêver et juste être avec toi. Sourit Emma en se laissant tomber, la tête sur les cuisses de la jeune femme.

Regina glissa ses doigts dans les cheveux blonds, caressant son crâne. Elle avait toujours aimé faire ça pour juste entendre le ronronnement satisfait de la jeune femme.

-Ça me parait idéal. Sourit-elle finalement.

-Est ce que tu crois qu'un jour je réussirais à faire taire toutes tes inquiétudes et tes peurs? Souffla Emma.

-Emma, tu y arri-

-Non. Je sais que je n'y arrive pas. Et j'ai promis de tout faire pour que tu sois heureuse, et plus on approche du jour du mariage et plus j'ai peur de ne jamais réussir à envoyer valser tes peurs, et plus je me dis ça, plus j'ai peur de ne pas réussir à te rendre entièrement heureuse le reste de nos jours. La coupa la blonde, immobile, la regardant dans les yeux.

-Emma, j'ai des peurs irrationnelles je le sais, j'en suis tout à fait consciente, mais tu es la seule et unique personne sur cette planète capable de me rendre heureuse. Ça fait presque un an qu'on sort ensemble, et je ne me suis jamais sentie aussi heureuse d'être moi, et de me réveiller chaque matin. L'idée même de ne plus te voir chaque jour me torture, ma vie sans toi est inenvisageable. Les larmes lui montèrent aux yeux. Ça va te paraitre étrange, mais l'imbécile de ce midi, m'a fait comprendre une chose essentielle. En un an on ne s'est pas quittées alors j'ai jamais pensé à ça, mais ce midi quand il m'a dragué, je me suis dis Emma est la bonne, elle est celle que je veux, la mère de mes enfants, l'amour de ma vie. C'est devenu plus évident que jamais. Je t'appartiens entièrement et n'ai jamais autant aimé ce fait. Je t'aime et t'aimerais toujours Emma. Elle balaya ses larmes. Quand à mes peurs elles s'effacent progressivement, mais tu n'imagines pas le nombre de peurs qui m'étouffaient il y a un an, tout doucement tu les effaces et tu allèges le poids sur mes épaules. Finit-elle.

-D'accord, mais jure moi que si un jour tu es malheureuse ou plus vraiment heureuse avec moi, tu me le diras. Jure le moi mon coeur. Réclama Emma en restant sur le dos, prenant appui sur les coudes.

-Je te le jure. Parce que je sais que ça n'arrivera pas, toi et moi c'est la perfection que je ne croyais pas possible. Souffla Regina en se penchant pour l'embrasser légèrement. Arrête d'avoir peur pour moi. Je sais ce que je veux et c'est toi. Elle l'embrassa une seconde fois en sentant la blonde sourire. Maintenant veux tu bien te détendre, on est dans un sauna, alors détends toi.

-Je t'aime. Sourit la blonde.

-Je sais, tu ne me laisses pas l'oublier. Murmura Regina avec un sourire.

-Je ne te laisserais jamais l'oublier. Assura Emma.

-J'en suis persuadée. S'amusa doucement la brune.

La blonde se remit contre elle, contre son ventre, pour se prélasser. Elles restèrent une petite demie heure avant de décider d'aller dans le jacuzzi à côté. C'est une très longue heure après avoir quitté leurs chambre, qu'elles y rentrèrent. Elles se mirent rapidement en pyjama, commandèrent leurs repas du soir, et le mangèrent dans le lit, devant un bon film, pour finalement ne pas voir la fin, plus préoccupées par le corps de leurs fiancées.  
Le lendemain elles visitèrent Paris un peu plus, tombant toujours plus sous le charme de cette ville. Elles déjeunèrent au restaurant, et en fin d'après midi, elles passèrent récupérer leurs affaires, et partirent pour rentrer chez elles.


	10. 10 : Ma femme

10/Ma femme.

Elles étaient rentrées de Paris depuis deux mois et quelques. Le mois de juillet étaient bien avancé, et le mariage était finalement parfaitement organisé. Les deux fiancées se montraient de plus en plus impatientes, elles voulaient se marier, ça devenait une totale obsession, elles ne parlaient plus que de ça. Enfin, de ça et de la procédure d'adoption. Elles avaient tut se fait, personne dans leurs familles ne savait leurs désir d'adopter un enfant, elles n'avaient rien dit, c'était leurs secret. Elles avaient décidé de remplir les dossiers mais d'aller les déposer le lendemain de leurs mariage, ce qui permettrait alors qu'elles soient mariées et donc ensemble officiellement. Le fait de ne rien dire à leurs proches n'était pas toujours facile, ceux ci étaient envahissants et avaient une tendance à poser beaucoup de questions sur l'avenir et les envies des deux jeunes femmes, sans parler de leurs deux mères qui avaient une légère tendance à se faire insistantes sur leurs volonté d'être grand-mères.  
Neal de son côté avait fini le cycle secondaire, et avait passé ses examens les réussissants haut la main tout comme sa petite amie Anastasie. Les deux étaient toujours fou amoureux, et avaient fait en sorte d'avoir des chambres d'étudiants individuelles côte à côte. Ils filaient le bonheur parfait, tout comme Zelena et sont amoureux, Robin, qu'elle fréquentait depuis maintenant quatre mois et qui serait son cavalier le jour du mariage des deux femmes. Ces dernières les soutenaient et étaient présentes dans leurs vies dès qu'ils avaient besoin.  
La veille du mariage, minuit approchant, les fiancées étaient nues sous la couette, enlacées. Les dernières heures avaient été agitées, pour leurs plus grand bonheur, elles étaient maintenant calmes, la brune allongée sur le ventre, à moitié sur la blonde qui caressait doucement son dos en admirant son visage serein.

-Il est minuit. Murmura Emma en voyant l'heure au loin.

-Dans seize heure, toi et moi on sera mariées. Sourit la brune.

-Merci pour ces mois de bonheur mon amour. Fit tout bas la blonde.

-Merci à toi d'avoir été patiente pour moi. Les premières semaines ont été compliquées mais tu ne m'a jamais laissée. Merci pour tout l'amour que tu m'as toujours offert. Susurra Regina, son index caressant la joue de la jeune femme.

-Tu savais te faire pardonner quand on était que toutes les deux. S'amusa gentiment Emma. En vérité Gina, j'aurais toujours tout fait pour toi, et je ferais toujours tout pour toi. Elle laissa planer un silence. Depuis le jour où mes yeux se sont posé sur toi je sais, je sais que c'est toi et personne d'autres. Tu es la meilleure des femmes pour moi et si il s'avérait que je ne sois pas ton bonheur, un jour, et bien je te laisserais partir, même si ça devait me détruire, parce que tout l'amour que j'ai pour toi, et tout le respect que je te porte me font vouloir seulement ton bonheur même si ce n'est pas moi. Finit-elle.

-Tu seras toujours mon bonheur. Tu m'as tout fait découvrir, tout fait vivre, on a vécu tant de premières fois ensemble, et sache que tu es la femme et l'amour de ma vie. Sourit Regina. On finira nos jours ensemble. Avec notre enfant ou nos enfants. Ajouta-t-elle.

Emma lui sourit tendrement, et vint apposer ses lèvres aux siennes dans un tendre baiser. Regina lui rendit, en glissant sa main sur sa nuque pour la presser un peu plus fort contre ses lèvres et s'enivrer un peu plus dans ce baiser. Elles se détachèrent en entendant la porte s'ouvrir, et Meeko et Kala sautèrent sur le lit. Elles avaient appris aux deux à ouvrir les portes, résultat maintenant elles rentraient comme elles voulaient dans la chambre. La plus vieille des deux s'allongea en boule contre leurs cuisses, et Kala vint ensuite contre elle s'allongeant la tête sur le corps de Meeko.

-Regarde comme elles sont belles et adorables. Murmura Emma.

-Elles s'aiment énormément toute les deux. L'autre jour, tu es partie avec Meeko chez le veto, et Kala est restée près de la porte à pleurnicher, le jouet de Meeko entre ses pâtes. Raconta Regina avec un tendre de sourire.

-Elles s'aiment tout aussi fort que nous. Souffla la blonde. On a bien fait de les adopter.

-Je ne pensais pas qu'un jour j'aurais deux chiennes, j'ai jamais été une énorme fan des animaux, j'en avais peur en dehors des chevaux. Révéla la brune.

-Comment ça se fait que tu m'aies jamais dit ça? S'étonna Emma, en cessant ses caresses pour serrer le corps de la brune contre elle.

-Quand tu m'as dis que tu voulais une chienne tu avais cette bouille heureuse, à laquelle je ne sais pas résister, alors j'ai rien dis et je t'ai suivie. T'as choisi Meeko, et je suis tombée sous le charme de cette boule de poil adorable. Et pour Kala, elle est venue vers moi, elle était adorable et différente, alors ça m'a paru si évident de la prendre. Expliqua simplement Regina en glissant son nez dans le cou de la jeune femme.

-Je t'aime, tu es géniale. Sourit la blonde. J'ai bien fait de te courir après pendant plus d'un an et demi.

-Je t'en remercierais jamais assez, t'as été vraiment patiente et passionnée. Murmura la brune.

-Pour toi je suis prête à tout. Sourit Emma en embrassant sa tête.

-Arrête d'être parfaite et dors maintenant. Gloussa Regina.

-Bonne nuit mon amour. Murmura la blonde.

-Bonne nuit princesse. Regina se blottit un peu plus contre elle.

Emma la serra dans ses bras, profitant des jolies courbes de sa fiancée contre elle, et s'endormit en la caressant tendrement.

Au matin, tous s'enchaina rapidement. Se réveillant vers dix heures, elles allèrent prendre leurs petit déjeuné sur le toit, avec leurs chiennes, jusqu'à être coupée par l'arrivée de Zelena, Kathryn, Ruby et Dorothy qui filaient le parfait amour aussi. Se fut Emma qui leurs ouvrit, et avant qu'elles ne puissent réaliser, les deux fiancées étaient séparées. Regina avec sa soeur et sa meilleure amie dans leurs chambre à elles, alors que la blonde était avec le petit couple dans la chambre d'amis. Emma était assise sur le rebord du lit, et Dorothy la maquillait alors que sa meilleure amie sortait sa robe.

-Regina connait ta tenue? Demanda Ruby.

-Non. On a voulu garder la tradition, ni l'une ni l'autre ne sait comment est la robe de l'autre. Expliqua Emma, les yeux fermés, la jeune femme la maquillant.

-Tu n'es pas stressée? Interrogea Dorothy.

-Non. Répondit naturellement Emma. Je l'aime, elle est parfaite, c'est la bonne, elle est mon avenir. Le seul petit truc qui me stresse, c'est de tomber avec cette robe. Gloussa-t-elle.

-Tout ira bien. Assura Ruby. Allez mets la robe, qu'on puisse te coiffer. Enchaina-t-elle en lui tendant la longue robe blanche.

-Mes talons doivent être dans la boite là. Enfin j'en ai deux paires et je ne sais pas laquelle m'ira le mieux. Aidez moi à choisir. Expliqua Emma.

-Tu vas essayer et on verra. Proposa Dorothy.

-Et pour tes cheveux, tu veux quoi? Demanda Ruby.

-Les laisser libres, juste bien mis et tombant sur mes épaules. Regina les adore quand ils sont libres. Sourit Emma.

-Qu'est ce que vous êtes niaises. Se moqua la grande brune.

-Non, amoureuses, c'est différent. Sourit Emma, en se regardant dans le miroir.

De leurs côté, Zelena et Kathryn avaient maquillé la brune, devant son miroir, et était maintenant entrain de la coiffer. Regina était silencieuse, fixant son reflet.

-Tout va bien sis'? Demanda Zelena.

-Oui, bien sur que oui. Acquiesça la brune, souriant faussement.

-Tu sais qu'on te connait, on voit que quelque chose te travaille. Rappela Kathryn.

-Est ce normal qu'elle me manque alors qu'elle est dans la pièce d'à côté? Soupira Regina, exaspérée par son propre comportement.

-Tu es amoureuse, et apparemment c'est l'amour de ta vie, d'après les contes de ta future femme, être séparée de son âme soeur volontairement ou non, longuement ou non, est toujours très douloureux. Ce n'est pas moi qui le dit, mais ton Emma. Sourit Zelena, en regardant sa soeur dans le miroir.

-Elle est tellement rêveuse. Sourit fièrement Regina.

-Elle, elle dit qu'elle est amoureuse. S'amusa Kathryn.

-Je sais. Elle dit qu'elle tient son espoir et ses rêves fous de l'amour et du bonheur que l'on partage. Expliqua la brune avec un beau sourire, avant de se lever.

Les deux femmes l'aidèrent à enfiler sa robe, et alors que la rousse l'attachait dans son dos, face au grand miroir, Kathryn s'appuya contre le mur près d'elle.

-Pas trop stressée? Demanda-t-elle.

-Si, mais pas parce que je vais me marier, Emma est la bonne, je l'aime, mais j'angoisse à l'idée que quelqu'un ou quelque chose ne gâche tout. Répondit la brune.

-Tout se passera bien. Vous avez tout prévu, ça fait six mois que vous organisez tout. Et puis en plus c'est un mariage intimiste, vous n'avez même pas vingt invités, il n'y a pas de raison que ça n'aille pas. Assura Zelena.

-Oui, j'espère. Regina se regarda dans le miroir. Je l'aime tant. Emma est parfaite, tout le temps, hier soir elle me disait que si un jour je n'étais plus heureuse elle me laisserait partir même si ça devait la briser, parce que tout ce qui lui importait c'était mon bonheur. Murmura-t-elle.

-Elle a toujours chercher à ne faire que ton bonheur. Remarqua Kathryn. Si tu savais le nombre de fois où elle est sorti de ton bureau avant que vous ne soyez ensemble, et qu'elle lâchait un soupir défaitiste, il est même arrivé qu'elle lâche une larme. Quand je demandais ce qui lui arrivait, elle répondait « qu'elle souffrait pour rendre heureuse la personne qu'elle n'avait jamais eu mais qu'elle aimait profondément». Après elle disait que c'était un secret et elle disparaissait. Expliqua-t-elle.

-Pourquoi tu ne me l'as jamais dis? Demanda Regina, émue.

-Parce que c'était un secret. Et puis tu ne voulais pas voir qu'elle t'aimait. Zelena et moi te l'avons dit une centaine de fois, qu'Emma te dévorait des yeux tout en étant respectueuse, et que en plus de ça elle était plus que patiente. Tu n'as jamais voulu le voir, jamais voulu l'entendre parce que tu avais peur. Remarqua sa meilleure amie.

-C'est vrai. Elle est parfaite, hein? Soupira Regina, avec un doux sourire.

-Pour toi sis', oui. Acquiesça Zelena. Elle a quand même demandé l'accord des parents pour t'épouser.

-Oui, et puis elle a écrit dans son livre qu'elle m'aimait. Cette femme est follement attendrissante. Rayonna Regina.

-Elle t'a rendu niaise, c'est fou. Rit la rousse suivit de Kathryn.

-Allez Regina, mets tes talons, et nous pourrons y aller. Encouragea la blonde.

Elle acquiesça, les enfila, vérifia son reflet encore une fois, et suivit Zelena et Kathryn. Elles avaient tout prévu. Emma était partie depuis dix minutes, elle arriverait ainsi avant sa fiancée à la mairie, où leurs amis attendaient déjà. Dans la voiture la blonde avait envoyé un simple message à sa future femme, lui rappelant qu'elle l'aimait. Ruby et Dorothy étaient à l'avant, elles s'étaient garées et avaient aidé la blonde à sortir de la voiture, pour ensuite l'accompagner à la porte de leurs salle. Là se tenait David.

-Ma fille, tu es sublime. S'extasia-t-il.

Emma lui sourit, ses cheveux tombaient en cascade sur son buste, son corps était recouvert d'une robe blanche, serrée à la poitrine, et une ceinture large en tissu fin entourait sa taille, avant que la robe ne devienne plus libre et flottante, lui donnant des allures de princesse.

-Merci papa. Le smoking te va bien. Sourit Emma.

Ruby et Dorothy l'embrassèrent rapidement, avant d'entrer dans la salle où tous étaient déjà. Ruby rejoignit Neal près du maire, étant la demoiselle d'honneur et lui le témoin. Quand à la blonde, elle prit le bras de son père, et quand ils eurent la confirmation que Regina arriverait dans deux minutes, ils entrèrent sous les douces notes de musique. Emma avait un sourire rayonnant, regardant son petit frère près du maire. Dans cette robe, en cette journée elle se sentait légère, bien, heureuse, rien ne pouvait abimer cela. Près de son frère et sa meilleure amie, elle embrassa son père et se mit debout, les yeux vers l'entrée, c'était au tour de celle qu'elle attendait. Regina arriva enfin, Henry près d'elle, et la blonde ne pu retenir son sourire aussi admiratif qu'amusé. Elles avaient acheté leurs robes séparément, c'est la seule chose de ce mariage qu'elle n'avait pas fait ensemble, cependant elle avait acheté exactement la même robe, la même coupe, les même détail, enfin à un près. Emma était en blanc, Regina en rouge. La brune finit par le remarquer aussi et sourit d'amusement à son tour, avant d'arriver, elle embrassa son père et prit la main tendue d'Emma pour se mettre face à elle.

-Tu es magnifique. Sourit la blonde.

-Tu l'es aussi. Souffla Regina, avant de faire face au maire.

-Bien nous allons commencer. Emma, vos voeux. Entama l'homme avec un sourire bienveillant.  
Emma regarda sa future épouse quelques secondes avant de commencer.

-Ma reine, je crois pouvoir dire que les robes parlent pour nous. Tu es la sensualité, la passion, le triomphe et l'amour. Tu es à mes yeux depuis toujours la plus belle, la plus merveilleuse de toute, tu prends tout à coeur, et tu m'as permis de réalisé mes deux grands rêves. Vivre de mes contes, et trouver l'amour avec un grand "A", l'amour que j'écrivais dans mes contes. Alors que je perdais espoir d'un jour le connaitre, tu es arrivée, parfaite comme à ton habitude, et tu m'en a fais bavé, mais j'ai pas lâché, parce que pour moi c'était l'évidence, depuis le premier regard, tu étais la femme de ma vie. Tu es mon tout, mon présent et mon avenir, mon rêve et mon amour, tout ce qui importe. Je t'aime au delà de l'imaginable, même moi je ne sais pas où s'arrête l'amour que je te porte. Tu fais de moi la femme la plus heureuse et la plus chanceuse en ce jour. Finit-elle, en souriant doucement à la brune, dont elle tenait une main.

-Regina, à vous. Invita le maire.

-Oui princesse, tu as raison, les robes parle pour nous. Tu es la pureté, la simplicité, la beauté et le mariage. Tu représente tout ce que j'ai toujours voulu, et que j'ai toujours attendu. Je t'ai mené la vie si dure pendant plus d'un an et demi mais tu n'as jamais rien lâché, parce que tu es l'espoir même. Tu m'as fais rêvé, tu m'emmènes toujours dans ton univers, je suis tant amoureuse de toi. Tu sais tout mes secrets, tout mes points faibles, tu sais tout de moi, et je ne pensais pas que cela pouvait me rendre aussi heureuse. Elle laissa quelques secondes. Tu as débarqué dans ma vie sans me laisser le choix et si au début ça m'a rendu dingue, cela fait un an que ça me comble. Tu es un bout de femme surprenant et magnifique, et je t'aime plus que je ne pensais que l'on pouvait aimer. Chaque fleurs, chaque regard chaque baiser, me fait t'aimer un peu plus. Tu avais raison, notre histoire est bien mieux que n'importe laquelle des amoureux de la littérature. Termina-t-elle avec un tendre sourire.

Emma sourit un peu plus à ces mots, touchée par cette remarque, un an qu'elle lui avait dit cela, et en un an elle avait réalisé cette promesse : leurs histoire était la plus belle.

-Nous allons passer alors aux consentements. Sourit le maire. L'alliance. Invita-t-il en regardant Neal, qui vint la donner à Emma.

-Merci petit frère. Sourit doucement la blonde en prenant l'anneau en or gravé de leurs initiales. Regina, mon coeur, par cet anneau je te promets fidélité, respect et amour jusqu'à ce que la mort nous sépare. Promit-elle en lui passant la bague au doigt.

Le maire demanda alors à Zelena de donner son alliance à Regina, qui la prit dans un sourire, en or blanc, pour le reste elle était en tout point identique à celle qu'Emma venait de lui offrir.

-Emma, mon amour, par cet anneau je te promets fidélité, respect et amour jusqu'à ce que la mort nous sépare. Déclara-t-elle à son tour, les doigts de la blonde se liant aux siens.

-Bien, alors par les pouvoirs qui me sont conférés, je vous déclare unies par les liens du mariage. Approuva le maire avec un sourire. Vous pouvez embrasser la mariée. Termina-t-il.

Emma tira la brune vers elle, en lâchant finalement ses mains pour enlacer sa taille, la faisant se cambrer doucement avant d'apposer ses lèvres aux siennes dans un baiser rempli de promesses d'avenir. Regina lui rendit avec bonheur en s'agrippant à son cou, sous les applaudissements de leurs familles et amis derrière, certains les huant même. Elles finirent par se redresser et, tout en restant collées, elles regardèrent leurs familles. Neal vint rapidement les enlacer, heureux pour elles, les adorant depuis le premier jour, considérant Regina comme sa deuxième soeur. Zelena se mêla à l'étreinte fraternelle. Puis chacun leurs tours ils allèrent embrasser leurs invités. Rapidement, Regina ne supporta pas l'écart entre elle et sa femme et retourna vers elle pour se coller à son flanc.

-T'as interdiction de me lâcher de la journée. Réclama la brune.

-Oui mon coeur, je te garde précieusement près de moi. Sourit Emma en passant ses bras autour d'elle, pour l'embrasser. Et si nous partions fêter notre union avec nos invités maintenant? Proposa-t-elle.

Regina accepta d'un baiser, et sans se lâcher, elles entrainèrent leurs proches derrière elles, et ils prirent les voitures, les deux mariées en ayant une avec chauffeur pour les conduire, elles deux à l'arrière. Emma garda un bras autour du corps de la brune et à peine la porte fermée elle vint embrasser son cou.

-Tu sais que tu es absolument sublime et unique dans cette robe rouge. Sourit Emma en mordillant légèrement sa peau.

-Ne me marque pas maintenant princesse, ce soir, mais pas maintenant. Promit-elle avec un sourire. Emma releva alors la tête pour apposer ses lèvres aux siennes. Tu te rends compte que sans même le savoir on a acheté la même robe, pour seule différence la couleur.

-On est encore plus liées qu'on ne le pensait mon coeur. Sourit la blonde.

-C'est rien de le dire. Gloussa Regina en venant à nouveau l'embrasser, passant une jambe sur ses cuisses, pour être un peu plus collée à elle. Je suis ta femme. Murmura-t-elle.

-Et je suis la tienne, pour le restant de nos jours nous serons ensemble, attachée par un lien d'amour et de bonheur. Nous allons être heureuses jusqu'à ce que la mort nous sépare, et même à ce moment là, je ne te laisserais pas partir sans moi. Il est inenvisageable pour le chevalier de ne pas avoir sa reine, ni pour la princesse d'ailleurs. Murmura Emma en remettant une mèche brune derrière son oreille.

-Je t'aime Emma. Souffla la brune en caressant sa joue.

-Et moi bien plus encore. Sourit Emma. Elle laissa quelques secondes avant d'apercevoir la grande maison devant. Dis moi, ta chambre d'ado est toujours la même dans la maison de tes parents?

-Bien sûr, ils l'ont toujours gardée, et la femme de ménage l'entretien. Pourquoi? S'étonna Regina.

-Et bien notre soirée de mariage ce passe dans le jardin de tes parents. Commença la blonde.

-Jusque là je te suis. Accepta la brune.

-Je me disais, que peut-être, enchaina Emma en caressant sa cuisse, je pourrais te faire monter au septième ciel dans ta chambre d'ado. S'amusa-t-elle, sourire en coin.

-Tu es sérieuse? Ma chambre d'ado alors que mes parents, les tiens et nos amis seront là? Demanda Regina, surprise.

-Dois je te rappeller qu'il y a une semaine nous mangions chez mes parents et faisions ensuite l'amour dans ma chambre d'enfant mes parents dans la chambre d'en face. Sourit Emma.

-C'est vrai. Gloussa la brune. On verra comment se déroule notre soirée. Finit-elle par déclarer avec un baiser, avant de finalement sortir de la voiture ensemble.

Les mains liées entre elles, leurs libres tenant leurs robes, elles entrèrent dans la maison des Mills pour la traverser et se rendre dans le jardin où tout les invités étaient pour la soirée. Le jardin avait été décoré pour l'occasion, des guirlandes de lanternes partout, des tables rondes avec assises, une plus grande pour les mariées. Quand elles passèrent la baie vitrée, tout les regards se tournèrent vers elles, et leurs mères s'approchèrent pour les enlacer, les félicitant, avant de prendre leurs belle fille dans leurs bras.

-Maintenant que vous êtes une Mills, vous devez savoir que si vous déshonorez ce nom vous aurez à faire à moi. Souffla Cora, à la blonde.

-Maman, laisse la, tu sais très bien qu'Emma ne fait jamais rien de mal, bien au contraire. Sourit Regina en passant un bras autour de sa femme.

-Je le sais, mais c'est mon devoir de m'assurer qu'elle prendra soin de ma fille. J'ai souvent échoué à te protéger, en te blessant, mais tu es heureuse aujourd'hui et je veux m'assurer encore une fois qu'Emma fera toujours son possible pour que tu restes heureuse. Expliqua Cora, avec un sourire calme.

-Tu as changé ces dernières années, tu es devenue meilleure. Sourit Regina. Je t'aime maman. Ajouta-t-elle en l'enlaçant.

-Je prendrais toujours soin de votre fille Cora, elle est ce qu'il y a de plus important dans ma vie. Assura Emma en les regardant.

-Bien, alors allons manger et trinquer à votre union. Sourit Cora, en effaçant les larmes d'émotions qui menaçaient de couler, avant de s'éloigner.

-Waouh ma mère est vraiment une autre. Remarqua Regina, abasourdie.

-Elle a compris qu'elle avait deux filles merveilleuses, dont une absolument parfaite. Charma Emma.

-Oh arrête de me draguer comme ça. Soupira la brune amusée. Viens maintenant. La tira-t-elle.

Elles allèrent s'asseoir à leurs table, leurs meilleures amies à côté d'elles, suivit de leurs frères et soeurs, puis les compagnons et petites amies, et enfin leurs parents. Elles avaient la plus grande table. Les quelques autres invités, membres de leurs familles, collègues, proches et amis étaient à d'autres tables autour. Les entrées furent servies, et puis le plat et elles s'en délectèrent en discutant et riant avec leurs proches, se lançant des petits regards par ci par là. Elles se sentaient légères, parfaitement heureuses, comme si tout était simple. Alors qu'elles attendaient le dessert, Regina admirait la blonde, une coupe de champagne à la main, la jeune femme racontait une anecdote avec Neal. Dire qu'un an auparavant elle n'osait pas se montrer au bras de la blonde dans la rue, elle redoutait chaque avancée entre elles, alors qu'au fond elle en était amoureuse depuis des mois.

-Tu rêvasses mon coeur. Susurra Emma en embrassant sa joue, lui faisant réaliser alors que les desserts étaient servis.

-Je t'aime tu sais. Souffla-t-elle en la regardant.

-Moi aussi, je ne serais pas là sinon. Sourit la blonde en déposant un rapide baiser sur ses lèvres.

Avant de dire quoi que se soit de plus, Neal toquait sur son verre avec sa cuillère en se levant.

-Excusez moi. Je sais que je suis le plus jeune d'entre vous tous, mais c'est quand même moi qui porterait le premier toast. S'amusa-t-il. J'ai été le premier à savoir que ma grande soeur craquait pour son éditrice, avant même Regina. Puis j'ai été le premier à savoir qu'elles sortaient ensemble. Le premier à rencontrer Regina, le premier à tout savoir. Mes parents ont toujours dit qu'Emma et moi étions trop fusionnels, ce qui est probablement vrai. Mais j'ai grandi avec l'imaginaire et les mots de ma soeur. Elle m'a aidé à m'endormir, à rêver, à n'avoir peur de rien, et à évoluer dans ce monde. Je lui dois beaucoup de choses, dont ma première publication de dessins, ma passion pour eux, ma capacité d'avoir espoir en toute chose, à croire au grand amour et même à la magie. Certains diront que c'est immature, mais Emma m'a appris que la vie ne vaut pas d'être vécue si on ne croit pas en la magie, parce que rien ne prouve que c'est impossible. Elle a calmé mes cauchemars, mes angoisses et mes douleurs, elle a toujours été une grande soeur idéale, et je crois pouvoir dire que j'ai eu énormément de chance. Aujourd'hui, elle est plus heureuse que jamais, et elle le mérite amplement, elle a trouvé la femme parfaite pour elle, et Regina à conscience que ma grande soeur est la meilleure de toute les femmes. J'en gagne une seconde aujourd'hui. Mais je pourrais en avoir des dizaines, Emma serait toujours la meilleure et la plus importante des personnes pour moi. Je vous souhaite tout le bonheur du monde. Finit-il, ému.

Il se tourna et vit sa soeur, quelques larmes coulant sur ses joues. Tous étaient émus par ses mots, et l'applaudirent, alors qu'Emma se leva pour venir l'enlacer.

-Je t'aime très fort tu sais. Je serais toujours là pour toi. Mon mariage ne change à rien à ça. Souffla la blonde en embrassant son front.

-Je sais. Je t'aime fort aussi. Sourit Neal.

-Ok, et bien je crois que c'est à mon tour. Sourit Zelena en se mettant debout.

-T'as intérêt à assurer après ça. Gloussa Emma en se détachant de son frère pour retourner s'asseoir.

-Je m'apprêtais à te complimenter et voilà que toi tu m'embêtes. Soupira la rousse.

-Me complimenter? Toi tu allais me complimenter? Questionna la blonde surprise, faisant rire tout le monde.

-Arrêtez toutes les deux. Coupa Regina avec un sourire. Laisse ma soeur parler toi. Réclama-t-elle en embrassant sa femme. Vas-y Zel'.

-Merci sis'. J'allais donc dire, que malgré son idiotie cette jeune blonde peut se faire fort amusante. Plaisanta-t-elle, arrachant un rire à tout le monde. Plus sérieusement. Reprit-elle. Regina est l'une des femmes les plus fortes que j'ai pu rencontrer, c'est moi la grande soeur et pourtant si on ne le sais pas, on pense de suite que c'est elle. Elle a toujours prit soin de moi, elle m'a protégée, aidée et encouragée tout au long de ma vie. Mais durant ces années elle a tellement encaissé qu'elle avait construit des barrières insurmontables autour de son coeur. Jusqu'à Emma. Je te charrie souvent, et tu me le rends bien, mais je te remercie énormément de rendre ma soeur heureuse comme personne n'a jamais su le faire. Fit-elle en regardant la blonde dans les yeux. Tu es tout ce dont j'avais rêvé pour elle, tout de même si tu la blesses je te tue, mais se serait une grande perte. Un an qu'elle s'est ouverte à l'amour et à toi, et je crois pouvoir affirmé que cela fait un an que ma soeur est réellement et pleinement heureuse. Merci de prendre soin d'elle. Félicitation à vous, je vous jalouse un peu quand même. S'amusa Zelena pour finir, voulant éviter les larmes qui la menaçaient.

Regina les avait laissées aller depuis un moment en collant son dos au flanc de sa femme qui caressait son bras. Elle articula un faible "je t'aime" à sa soeur qui lui rendit. Emma embrassa les cheveux bruns.

-Aux mariées! S'écria Ruby en levant son bras, suivie par l'ensemble des invités.

Ils se mirent à manger le dessert ensemble, la blonde menaçant Ruby pour qu'elle ne fasse pas de toast, ne voulant pas prendre de risque qu'elle n'en dévoile trop. Puis le repas se termina, et les gens insistèrent pour qu'elles dansent, alors elles se levèrent, main dans la main, et se rendirent dans la partie du jardin qu'elles avaient gardé pour ça, les invités tout autour. Emma enlaça les hanches de sa femme qui enlaçait sa nuque et la musique commença, surprenant Regina.

_Oublie ton chagrin _  
_Surtout ne crains rien _  
Elle sourit grandement et se laissa porter par les pas de sa femme.  
_Je prends en main _  
_Ton destin _  
Emma posa son front contre le sien.  
_Lorsque le danger te menacera_  
_Je serais là _  
_Avec toi _  
Regina ne résista pas à l'envie de se coller à elle un peu plus, en glissant sa tête dans son cou.  
_Tu es si fort et si fragile _  
_Viens dans mes bras je te ferai une île _  
_Ce lien qui nous lie ne cassera pas _  
_Ne pleure pas _  
_Je suis là _  
La brune n'arrivait pas à croire qu'Emma est choisit cette chanson, depuis l'adoption de Kala, il lui arrivait de la chanter, mais Emma n'avait jamais fait de remarque sur cela, elle avait pensé qu'elle n'avait pas remarqué.  
_Car tu vis dans mon coeur _  
_Oui, tu vis dans mon coeur _  
_Dès maintenant _  
_Jusqu'à la nuit des temps _  
Elle se redressa légèrement, et leurs yeux se croisèrent, faisant ainsi la même chose ensuite.  
_Tu vis dans mon coeur _  
_Qu'importe leurs discours _  
Emma serra les cuisses de la brune et la souleva légèrement, la laissant plus grande qu'elle, alors qu'elles chantaient ensemble.  
_Tu vivras dans mon coeur _  
_Toujours._  
Terminèrent-elles d'une même voix. Les applaudissements se firent entendre mais la blonde fit encore quelques tours avec la brune dans ses bras sur les dernières notes de musique. Quand elle la posa, Regina l'embrassa tendrement.

-Toujours. Murmura Regina.

-Qu'importe ce qui arrivera. Ajouta Emma.

-Tu seras toujours dans mon coeur. Finirent-elles ensemble.

Un seconde baiser avant qu'une autre musique ne démarre. Tout le reste de la soirée elles dansèrent à en avoir mal aux pieds, elles changèrent de partenaires plusieurs fois, et une fois minuit arrivé, elles saluèrent tout le monde et reprirent la voiture avec chauffeur. Dans celle ci elles ne cessèrent de s'embrasser, même si Emma avait bougonné au refus de Regina de faire l'amour dans sa chambre d'ado, mais elle lui avait promis qu'un jour elles le feraient, alors la blonde avait cessé de faire l'enfant et avait rapidement joint leurs lèvres. Devant leurs immeuble, elles sortirent de la voiture, mains liées dans leurs belles robes elles trottinèrent jusqu'à la porte, Emma composa le code, et elles entrèrent pour prendre l'ascenseur. Dans ce dernier, Regina attira Emma à elle, en glissant ses mains dans ses cheveux, l'embrassant fougueusement. Cependant à leurs étage, en arrivant devant la porte, la blonde l'arrêta.

-Qu'est ce qu'il y a? Questionna la brune, surprise et presque frustrée.

-Tu es ma femme maintenant. Alors viens là, que j'honore la tradition. Déclara-t-elle en passant un bras sous ses épaules et l'autre sous ses genoux.

Regina eut un large sourire quand la jeune femme les fit entrer dans l'appartement en la portant telle une princesse. Elle ne la lâcha qu'une fois à l'intérieur, pour qu'elles puissent saluer Meeko et Kala qui leurs faisaient la fête. Puis la blonde se dirigea vers le couloir.

-Où vas tu sans moi? Grogna Regina.

-Enlever cette robe, que tu vois mes jolis sous-vêtements. Sourit Emma déjà près de la chambre.

-Oh tu ne feras pas ça sans moi! S'exclama la brune en la rejoignant.

Elles se retrouvèrent rapidement nues dans leurs chambres, en enchainant les baisers et les caresses. Elles passèrent l'une des nuits la plus grandiose de leurs vies.


	11. 11 : Fin heureuse

_Un guest m'a écrit une formulation que j'ai aimé, je vous la partage,"un conte de fée pour deux âmes qui ont su s'apprivoiser et s'aimer". Et sinon, c__'est le dernier! Profitez en bien, merci de m'avoir lue._

11/Fin heureuse.

Neuf mois qu'elles étaient mariées, les douceurs du printemps revenaient enfin, elles étaient parties en lune de miel en Thaïlande deux jours après leurs mariage. En revenant la folie du travail avait reprit, elles enchainaient les rendez vous de dédicace, Emma allait à des interviews plus souvent qu'elle ne l'aurait pensé. En plus de ça, elle écrivait beaucoup et avait fini son livre sur le bandit et la sauveuse -son histoire avec sa femme revisitée- et celui ci était maintenant en correction, la brune l'avait dévoré en une nuit, et en était totalement amoureuse. Emma lui avait donné dès les derniers mots écrits, voulant avant tout l'avis de sa femme, sans celui ci elle refusait de le faire publier. Mais au vu de l'engouement de la brune, Emma n'avait pas eu de mal à avoir les accords pour sa publication, la première étape étant la correction. Regina était la meilleure éditrice de sa boîte, à tel point que son patron l'avait augmentée, elle était maintenant la plus haut placée en dehors de lui, avait quelques responsabilités de plus, mais s'était assurée d'avoir toujours la possibilité de lire de nouveaux manuscrits et d'en choisir, parce qu'elle adorait ça, et elle avait aussi vérifié qu'elle s'occuperait d'Emma pour les prochaines publications. Au travail, seulement Kathryn et son patron était au courant de son mariage, et comme Regina était une des plus importante personne de la boite personne n'osait l'affronter, ni la questionner, et en dehors de leurs devoirs professionnels, personne n'osait lui parler. Pourtant Kathryn avait pu lui confier qu'elle était au centre de toutes les attentions. Son alliance et sa bague de fiançailles faisaient beaucoup parler, personne ne savait vraiment qui étaient l'heureux élu, les langues de vipères parlaient du patron, ou alors d'un homme facilement manipulable, mais tous étaient loin de penser que Regina avait simplement épousé la femme de sa vie, son grand amour. Kathryn devenait dingue à force d'entendre toutes les bêtises sur sa meilleure amie, mais cette dernière lui avait fait promettre de ne rien dire, elle ne voulait pas que des gens sans importance et assez nuls pour la juger sans la connaître, sache qu'elle avait tout simplement trouvé le bonheur. Elle ne voulait partager son bonheur qu'avec ceux qu'elle aimait et respectait.  
En ce jour d'avril, elle travaillait à son bureau, remplissant les papiers nécessaires pour lancer la publication du troisième livre d'Emma, qui était une fois de plus illustré par Neal. Elle devait travailler encore trois heures avant d'avoir enfin le droit de retrouver sa femme et leurs deux petites chiennes. À midi, Kathryn et elle avaient mangé dans la salle de repos, et une fois de plus les regards s'étaient attardés sur elles, et des murmures avaient circulés. Regina supportait de moins en moins les langues de vipères. Soupirant en y repensant, elle se leva pour aller voir sa secrétaire.

-Je ne retrouve pas le calendrier des publications et d'impressions. L'as tu? Demanda-t-elle.

-Oui, je te l'ai même imprimer. Deux secondes. Répondit la jeune femme.

Regina était en appui sur la partie haute du bureau de Kathryn, quand la porte de l'ascenseur s'ouvrit sans qu'elle y fasse attention.

-Gina! S'exclama la personne en accourant près d'elle. Faut que je te parle. C'est méga ultra urgent. Déclara la blonde en attrapant le bras de sa femme pour la tirer dans le bureau et fermer la porte.

-Non mais ça va pas de débarquer comme ça! Grogna Regina, un peau secouée par la soudaine activité de sa femme.

-Elle a appelé. Coupa Emma.

-Qui? Quoi? Interrogea la brune, en fronçant les sourcils.

-Elle a appelé. Répéta la blonde en appuyant sur le "elle".

-Non? Souffla Regina les larmes aux yeux.

-Si. Prends tes affaires, on y va maintenant, on a vingt minutes de route. Ordonna Emma en souriant.

Regina attrapa son sac et sa veste, une fois son ordinateur rangé. Elle revint vers la blonde et prit sa main en lui souriant. Elles se fixèrent un instant, et s'embrassèrent, ayant du mal à réaliser. Elles sortirent du bureau, que Regina ferma. Au bureau de sa secrétaire elle prit le calendrier qu'elle lui avait demandé plutôt, et sans perdre son sourire elle s'expliqua.

-Une urgence urgente, je reviendrais pas aujourd'hui. Je t'appelle ce soir. Enchaina-t-elle.

-Mais tout va bien hein? S'inquiéta Kathryn.

-Parfaitement bien. Souffla Regina en embrassant sa joue. Elle suivit Emma jusqu'à l'ascenseur et attendirent qu'il arrive, Regina se rendit rapidement compte que tout le monde les regardait, l'open space était plein à cette heure. Emma?

-Oui? Répondit la blonde.

-Embrasse moi. Réclama la brune.

Emma lui sourit et vint tendrement l'embrasser, passant un bras autour de ses hanches. Le bip significatif de l'ascenseur les sépara et elles entrèrent dedans avec un sourire. En bas elles se précipitèrent à la voiture, et Emma démarra rapidement. Elles étaient autant angoissées qu'excitées par ce qui allait suivre, mais elle ne savaient plus quoi dire, ni comment agir. En arrivant devant le bâtiment, elles se sourirent et sortirent de la voiture elles joignirent leurs mains pour aller se présenter à l'accueil.

-Bonjour. Nous sommes Emma et Regina SwanMills, j'ai été appelée il y a moins d'une heure. Informa Emma.

-Tout à fait. Andrea Sage va vous recevoir. Sourit la réceptionniste. Troisième porte à gauche, elle vous attend.

-Merci beaucoup. Sourirent les deux femmes.

Elles y allèrent rapidement, ne pouvant se retenir à l'envie de trottiner pour aller le plus rapidement possible. Devant la porte elles s'assurèrent que c'était bien le nom annoncé qui était écrit, et Emma frappa. Lorsqu'elles entendirent le "entrez", elles ouvrirent la porte.

-Bonjour, vous êtes mesdames SwanMills c'est ça? S'assura la femme devant elle, avec un sourire.

-Tout à fait. Je suis Emma. Salua la blonde en lui serrant la main.

-Et donc vous êtes Regina. Sourit Andrea en lui serrant la main.

-Exact. Sourit Regina.

-Asseyez vous, je vous en prie. Invita la femme en retournant s'asseoir au bureau face aux deux femmes. Tout d'abord votre dossier est parfait, vous avez tout respecté à la lettre et d'après le docteur Hopper que vous avez consulté vous êtes totalement prêtes. Commença-t-elle en ouvrant le dossier. Votre dossier est passé en haut de liste il y a un mois après avoir fait l'unanimité au conseil. Vous allez être de parfaites mamans. Sourit-elle.

-Merci beaucoup. Rayonna Regina, sa main toujours dans celle de sa femme.

-Il se trouve qu'une mère a abandonné son bébé à la naissance il y a trois jours. Nous avons tout vérifié, le nourrisson va très bien. Il fait trois kilos sept, et mesure cinquante quatre centimètres, c'est un beau bébé. Ça peut être votre bébé. Termina-t-elle.

-Oui. Acquiescèrent les deux femmes, en même temps, impatientes.

-Parfait, alors les papiers sont prêts, il vous faut les signer et ajouter votre nom et la date du jour. Informa Andrea en leurs tendant crayons et formulaires.

Les deux femmes n'hésitèrent pas une seconde et se mirent de suite à remplir les lignes, impatientes.

-Au fait, vous ne l'avez pas précisé il me semble. Fille ou garçon? Demanda Emma.

-Oh excusez moi j'avais oublié. C'est une petite fille. Sourit la femme en face d'elles. Les papiers signés elle les vérifia. Maintenant les documents pour le livret de famille. Vous avez un prénom pour elle déjà ou non?

-Tasha. Sourirent les deux épouses.

-Très joli. Sourit Andrea en rentrant les informations sur son ordinateur pendant quelques minutes. Bien. Tout est fait. Les papiers étant prêts l'administration gouvernementale enregistrera que vous avez un enfant, et ce en toute légalité. Vous serez donc une famille de trois. Vous recevrez alors tout les papiers à garder précieusement attestant de l'adoption. D'accord? Les deux femmes hochèrent la tête. Et bien plus qu'une minute et votre fille vous sera amenée.

Emma passa un bras autour des épaules de sa femme, voyant son stress monter. La brune la regarda et les émeraudes l'apaisèrent de suite. Elles partagèrent un tendre baiser, et la porte s'ouvrit finalement. Elles se levèrent précipitamment, et se tournèrent vers la femme qui entrait un nourrisson dans les bras.

-Bonjour. Salua-t-elle.

Les deux toutes nouvelles mamans firent un signe de tête les yeux braqués sur le bébé.

-Est ce que je peux? Demanda Regina.

-Bien sûr, prenez là. Sourit la jeune femme en lui tendant la petite.

Regina la récupéra en délicatesse et la cala dans ses bras, contre son torse. Emma vint face à elle, et passa un bras autour de la taille de sa femme pour poser une main sur le bébé dans ses bras. La petite avait la même teinte de peau que Regina, et des grands yeux grisés magnifiques, les deux mamans étaient persuadées de ne jamais avoir vu une telle couleur. La petite les dévisageait alors que les larmes montaient aux yeux de Regina.

-Salut petit ange. Sourit Emma. On va prendre bien soin de toi, c'est promis. Si tu savais à quel point on t'attendait. Murmura-t-elle en se penchant pour embrasser le front de la petite.

-Elle est magnifique. Souffla Regina émue.

-Pleurs pas comme ça mon coeur. Sourit tendrement la blonde en balayant les larmes de sa femme avant d'embrasser son front à elle. Puis elle se tourna vers Andrea. Pouvons nous rentrer chez nous?

-Bien sûr, je viendrais vous voir dans trois mois, pour voir comment ça se passe. Je vous tiendrais au courant. Sourit la femme.

-Parfait. Heu...une dernière chose. Nous sommes venues sans bébé, donc nous avons tout chez nous, mais dans la voiture là, nous n'avons pas de siège bébé. Pourriez vous nous en prêter un que je ramènerais dès demain? Demanda Emma.

-Bien sur. Acquiesça Andrea. Lily vous pourriez en sortir un, et l'apporter à l'accueil s'il vous plaît.

La concernée accepta et partit pour s'en occuper. Emma récupéra le sac à main de sa femme et le mit sur son épaule. Elles quittèrent le bureau, Regina gardant Tasha dans ses bras. Dans le hall, Emma prit le siège auto et remercia les deux femmes qui les félicitèrent avant de se saluer. Elles quittèrent le bâtiment et Emma alla installer le siège bébé à l'arrière de la voiture et la brune pu mettre Tasha dedans.

-Tu m'en veux si je reste avec elle? Demanda Regina.

-Non, mais ça vaut bien un bisou. Sourit la blonde.

La brune n'hésita pas à l'embrasser tendrement, en caressant ses joues. Un dernier sourire et Regina s'installa sur la banquette arrière près de sa fille, alors que la blonde prenait le volant. Alors qu'elles avaient fait la moitié du chemin, la brune réalisa quelque chose alors qu'elle admirait sa fille.

-Faut qu'on la présente à notre famille. Lança-t-elle.

-On pourrait les inviter pour dix huit heure. Proposa Emma, les yeux sur la route, savoir sa fille à l'arrière la stressait plus que d'habitude.

-Ça me va. Ce qui veut dire, tes parents, les miens, Zelena et Robin, Neal et surement Anastasie, Kathryn et Frédéric, Ruby et Dorothy. Lista Regina avant de se pencher sur sa fille. Douze personnes et tes mamans rien que pour toi ma princesse. Sourit-elle la voix niaise.

-Je croyais que c'était moi princesse? Provoqua Emma.

-Ça peut être vous deux, mon amour. Sourit Regina en relevant la tête. Et puis tu sais en te mariant à moi, comme je suis une reine, tu en deviens une. S'amusa-t-elle.

-Donc on remet les titres à jour. Nous sommes des reines, et elle est notre princesse? Continua Emma en se garant devant chez elles.

-Tout à fait. Accepta la brune. On monte et on appelle tout le monde? Proposa-t-elle.

La blonde acquiesça et l'aida à sortir de la voiture, pendant que Regina sortait, elle pu enfin prendre sa fille dans ses bras et après un baiser sur son front, elles se dirigèrent vers l'immeuble, pour prendre l'ascenseur.

-On ne dit pas qu'on a Tasha, ils ne sont pas au courant qu'on cherchait à adopter. On leurs propose juste une soirée famille. Si jamais ils hésitent, ce qui est peu probable, on dit qu'on a juste quelque chose à leurs dire qui est important pour nous. Lança Emma.

-D'accord. On garde le secret jusqu'à ce qu'ils soient tous dans le salon. Acquiesça Regina en ouvrant leurs appartement.

Elles s'installèrent dans le canapé, et appelèrent leurs proches tour à tour, la brune commençant, Emma gardant leurs fille dans ses bras. Puis elles inversèrent. Une fois tout le monde prévenu, les deux femmes restèrent dans le canapé, de toute façon la chambre pour leurs fille était prête depuis presque trois mois, elles avaient acheté tout ce qu'il fallait, et pouvaient donc juste profiter de la présence de Tasha. Elles l'espéraient depuis des mois, elles l'attendaient et enfin elles avaient leurs fille. La petite était absolument magnifique, et suivait chaque mouvement ou babillage de ses mères. Rapidement l'heure tourna, sans qu'elles ne le voient trop préoccupées par la présence agréable et douce de leurs fille. Lorsque la sonnette de l'entrée se fit entendre, les deux mamans se regardèrent l'air de dire "mince c'est déjà l'heure!". Emma décida de garder Tasha dans ses bras et d'aller dans la salle de bain, se cacher pendant que la brune ouvrait à ses parents, sa soeur et sa meilleure amie, celles ci accompagnées. Alors qu'ils montaient, la sonnette retentit, la famille d'Emma était là. Elle leurs ouvrit, et les fit aller au salon. Lorsqu'elles avaient appelé leurs proches n'avaient pas posé de questions, donc ils ne savaient pas du tout la raison de cette invitation. Une fois que les deux familles furent installées, Regina se mit devant eux avec un sourire, elle s'était occupée de sortir verres et boissons.

-Regina, où est Emma? Demanda finalement Neal.

-Mon amour, tu viens! Appela la brune.

-J'arrive. Trente seconde, petit imprévu. Répondit la blonde.

Regina l'entendant depuis la chambre du bébé, s'excusa auprès des invités et alla rejoindre Emma. Elle la trouva au dessus de la table à langé, changeant leur fille.

-Pipi? Interrogea-t-elle.

-Non, l'autre. Ria Emma. Tu sais quoi fais les venir ici, ils verront Tasha et sa chambre comme ça. Sourit elle en rhabillant sa fille.

Regina approuva, et sortit pour aller à l'ouverture donnant sur le salon.

-Venez. Appela-t-elle. Tous. Précisa-t-elle.

Ils ne posèrent pas plus de questions et la suivirent. Elle les emmena à la chambre de leurs fille, et ouvrit la porte pour rejoindre sa femme qui soulevait la petite pour la tenir contre son torse. Elle la serra dans ses bras, et Regina passa un bras autour de sa taille alors qu'elles faisaient face à leurs familles. Ces dernières entraient dans la chambre en regardant la décoration qui avait bien changée, la chambre avait des couleurs chaudes, des habits de bébé, des jouets et peluches ainsi qu'un berceau et la table à langée. Quand ils eurent fini de détailler la chambre, leurs yeux se posèrent sur les deux femmes, et par conséquent sur leurs bébé, c'est alors que tout les yeux s'écarquillèrent.

-Oh...Mais...Non... Furent tout ce que purent comprendre les deux jeunes mamans.

-Nous avons entamer les procédures d'adoption le lendemain de notre mariage, juste avant notre lune de miel. Commença Emma. Ça a mis neuf mois, nous avons été voir un psychologue, des médecins, nous avons remplis tellement de formulaires que je ne saurais vous dire le nombre, on a changé toute la chambre d'amis, on a eu quelques visites de l'assistante sociale, et puis cet après-midi on a eu l'appel. Sourit-elle en baissant le regard sur sa fille.

-Oh je comprends mieux. Constata Kathryn.

-Oui, Emma est venue me chercher pour qu'on aille enfin chercher notre bébé. Sourit Regina. Elle est né il y a trois jours, donc le nouvel anniversaire que nous fêterons sera le vingt-cinq avril, pour elle. Ajouta-t-elle en caressant la tête de sa fille.

-"Elle"? Releva Mary.

-Oh oui, c'est une petite fille de trois kilos sept, et de cinquante quatre centimètres. Sourit Emma.

-Et quel est son prénom? Enchaina Cora.

-Tasha. Répondirent les deux mères en même temps.

-Original. Constata Zelena avec un doux sourire, attendri.

-Pas facile de trouver un prénom qui nous plaît à toutes les deux et qu'Emma n'a pas mis dans un de ses contes. Plaisanta Regina, même si c'était vrai, trouvé un prénom c'était avéré plus compliqué, trop souvent Emma avait utilisé ceux qu'elles proposaient pour un personnage de conte. Donc voilà, nous vous avons fait venir pour vous présenter Tasha SwanMills, notre fille. Rayonna la brune.

-J'en reviens pas. Souffla Mary. Nous sommes grands-mères. Ajouta-t-elle en lançant un regard à Cora à côté d'elle.

-Je ne l'ai pas vu venir. Même pas eu le temps de me préparer. Sourit la femme. Est ce que je pourrais la prendre? Demanda-t-elle.

-Bien sûr. On va retourner au salon, et je vous la donne. Accepta Emma.

Ils retournèrent tous s'asseoir autour de la table basse, et des questions se mirent à fuser alors que le nourrisson passait de bras en bras en toute délicatesse. Ils passèrent la soirée ensemble, et quand Tasha s'endormit, les deux mamans allèrent la coucher dans son berceau. Puis avec le reste de leurs familles ils commandèrent à manger, Regina ayant été bien plus intéressée par sa fille que par la cuisine, elle n'avait rien préparé pour une fois. Le repas se déroula parfaitement bien, discutant tous ensemble avec bonheur. Dix heure sonnant, ils partirent tous, laissant les deux femmes. Lorsque Regina se tourna une fois la porte fermée, elle se retrouva face aux chiennes mais sans sa femme. Elle la pensa dans la salle de bain mais dans le couloir, elle vit la porte de la chambre de leurs fille entrouverte et entra. Emma était là, serrant une petite peluche entre ses mains, au pied du berceau, regardant Tasha. Elle s'avança pour se coller au dos de la blonde, l'enlaçant.

-Que fais tu là? Murmura Regina.

-Regarde comme elle est belle. Souffla la blonde. On l'a depuis quelques heures, et je l'aime déjà tellement. Je commence à redouter d'être mère. Ça me rend heureuse, mais j'ai peur d'échouer. Je veux tellement qu'elle soit heureuse. Chuchota-t-elle.

-Ne t'inquiète pas Em', à nous deux on peut tout faire, c'est toi qui m'a appris ça. Tasha ira bien, tout ira bien, on va être heureuses toutes les trois, mon amour. Assura Regina en venant embrasser son cou, remontant vers l'oreille. Mais pour l'instant, je voudrais profiter de son sommeil, pour qu'on aille fêter son arrivée dans la famille à notre manière.

Emma sourit et tourna la tête pour l'embrasser. Elles sortirent en silence de la chambre de leurs fille, babyphone en main. Dans leurs chambre elles le laissèrent sur la table nuit, pour profiter du corps tant aimer de l'autre.

_-Deux ans plus tard-_

Emma était assise sur le canapé, profitant du soleil, alors que Tasha courait dans tout les sens entre les fleurs devant elle. La blonde n'en revenait pas de voir à quel point elle avait grandi. Elle avait maintenant de long cheveux bruns légèrement bouclés, ses yeux étaient toujours aussi gris et beaux, elle faisait maintenant quatre vingt dix centimètres, elle était grande pour son âge, et très avancée. Elle marchait et courrait bien, et même si ces phrases n'étaient pas toujours bien construites, elle savait se faire comprendre. Regina avait prit la suite de son patron dans sa maison d'édition, et Emma avait publié trois nouveaux livres, le dernier datant de trois mois. Elles étaient retournées à Paris deux fois, laissant Tasha à ses grands parents. Neal et Anastasie filaient le parfait amour, et avaient presque fini leurs études, quand à Zelena et Robin ils étaient maintenant mariés et la jeune femme était enceinte de trois mois. Ruby et Dorothy étaient toujours aussi heureuses et profitaient de la vie, tout comme Kathryn et son mari qui étaient tout de même plus sérieux. Meeko et Kala jouaient avec Tasha entre les fleurs, quand elle avait commencé à faire du quatre pattes, ses mères avaient décidés de recouvrir le toit avec un tapis d'herbe artificielle douce. Emma vit sa fille tomber dans un éclat de rire et les deux chiennes se blottirent contre elle, ce qui la fit grandement sourire. Elle aimait ces moments mais il manquait quelque chose pour que se soit parfait. Ou plutôt quelqu'un. La porte s'ouvrit et une tête brune passa.

-Salut. Sourit Regina en avançant, habillée d'un pantalon à carreau et d'un haut simple.

-Maman! Hurla Tasha en se remettant debout.

Dans la seconde qui suivait la brune se faisait attaquer par les chiennes et sa fille. Elle attrapa la petite pour la soulever et la serrer dans ses bras.

-Ma princesse. Souffla-t-elle en embrassant son front.

-Tu as manqué moi. Marmonna Tasha.

-Oh tu m'as manquée aussi. Murmura Regina en la serrant et l'embrassant un peu partout sur le la petite l'embrassa avant de se trémousser pour qu'elle la pose, ce qu'elle fit. Tasha repartit en courant avec les chiennes sur l'herbe, et Regina en profita pour aller vers le canapé d'où Emma n'avait pas bougé. Le toit était toujours leurs endroit favori. Elle s'assit contre la blonde et laissa ses jambes sur les siennes.

-Bonsoir vous. Sourit Emma en passant ses bras autour de sa taille.

-Bonsoir toi. Provoqua Regina en venant l'embrasser. Toi aussi tu m'as manqué. Reconnu-t-elle.

-Et bien toi aussi. Tasha et moi avons été faire une ballade et on a mangé une glace. Elle répétait que c'était bien mais que ça aurait été mieux avec toi. Argua la blonde.

-Demain je serais là toute la journée. Avec vous deux. À temps complet avec mes deux amours. Promit Regina.

-On pourrait aller à la plage et au restaurant le midi alors? Proposa Emma.

-Avec plaisir. Si Tasha est d'accord, bien sûr. Accepta la brune.

-Princesse, demain on va à la plage et on mangera au restaurant? Appela la blonde.

-Yesss! Hurla la petite en sautant sur place avant de tomber dans l'herbe avec les deux chiennes contre elle.

-Elle a l'air d'approuver. Sourit Emma.

-Elle a l'air oui. Gloussa Regina. Meeko et Kala sont dingues de notre fille. Constata-t-elle.

-Oh oui, elles ne se lâchent jamais toutes les trois c'est fou. Sourit Emma. Ce soir, on mange avec elle et quand elle sera couchée on prendra un dessert surprise devant un film avec une coupe de champagne. Sourit-elle charmeuse.

-Et pourquoi donc? Demanda la brune, reportant toute son attention sur sa femme.

-Parce qu'il y a quatre ans maintenant je t'embrassais pour la première fois avant qu'on vienne ici pour la nuit. Expliqua la blonde avec un tendre sourire.

-Oh mon dieu c'est aujourd'hui! Oh j'ai oublié! Je suis tellement désolé mon amour. Pardon. S'excusa la brune, paniquée, une main sur la joue de sa femme.

-Pas grave, moi j'y ai pensé, toi tu choisiras un film. D'accord? Sourit tendrement Emma, nullement vexée par l'oubli de sa femme, cette dernière n'oubliait jamais rien alors une fois en exception elle n'allait clairement pas lui en tenir rigueur.

-Tu es de plus en plus parfaite au fil du temps, c'est fou. Remarqua Regina. Je t'aime tant. Souffla-t-elle.

-Moi plus encore. Sourit doucement Emma.

-Impossible. Murmura la brune en venant l'embrasser.

La blonde serra sa femme contre elle dans un soupir de bonheur.

-Veux des bisous aussi! Réclama Tasha en se précipitant vers elles.

-Viens là mon petit ange, on va t'en faire des bisous. Sourit Regina en l'attirant sur ses jambes.

Regina et Emma la serrèrent et l'embrassèrent partout la faisant rire aux éclats, son qui fit se gonfler de bonheur leurs coeurs.

_-Huit ans plus tard-_

Les choses avaient changés sans vraiment changer. Emma écrivait toujours et Neal dessinait toujours pour elle. Regina était toujours à la tête de la maison d'édition. Leurs parents se portaient bien, Zelena et Robin avaient deux enfants, un petit Henry et un petit Rolland. Ruby et Dorothy avaient fini par se marier, se poser et avait adopter un petit garçon, Peter. Neal et Anastasie s'étaient mariées; après avoir obtenu leurs diplômes ils s'étaient installés ensemble, puis mariés et ils avaient une fille Hope. La famille était toujours plus grande, pourtant Emma et Regina n'avait pas quitté leurs appartement, elles l'avaient repeint, changé, fait des travaux mais le gardait précieusement, leurs toit étant leurs endroit. Tasha avait bien grandi, et adorait elle aussi le toit, elle y passait le plus clair de son temps libre. Sa chambre avait évolué avec elle et était désormais violette et blanche, ses couleurs favorite depuis des années. Meeko et Kala vieillissaient mais se portaient toujours bien, chouchoutées par les trois de la maison. Emma et Regina n'avaient pas changées, toujours aussi accro à l'autre, mais aussi au sexe et à l'amour. Sans parler de l'amour inconditionnel qu'elles portaient à leurs fille.  
Ce soir là, Emma cuisinait avec sa femme qui dirigeait tout ne voulant pas prendre de risque, la blonde avait progressé mais ce n'était pas encore un chef, elle n'avait pas envie qu'elle les empoisonne. Elles avaient mit un peu de musique et dansaient gentiment ensemble. Elles discutaient en cuisinant, se racontant leurs journées respectives, il leurs arrivait toujours quelque chose surtout depuis que Kathryn était enceinte, celle ci enchainait les bêtises et les maladresses ce qui amusait la brune, ça n'aurait pas été sa meilleure amie ça l'aurait rendue complètement dingue. Tasha, ses devoirs finis sortit de sa chambre, un dernier exercice en main et s'approcha de la cuisine. À la porte, elle regarda ses mères qui riaient, avant que Regina n'embrasse la blonde. Ses mères l'avaient élevées dans l'amour et les mots. Elle avait grandi avec les contes de sa mère blonde et les câlins de sa mère brune pendant qu'Emma leurs racontait des histoires. Elle rêvait d'écrire elle aussi. Mais surtout elle croyait en la magie, elle avait dix ans et souvent les gens se moquaient, mais Regina lui avait enseigné ce que la blonde lui avait apprit douze ans avant : "l'important n'est pas l'avis des gens mais ton bonheur et tes espoirs". Elle n'avait pas la famille classique, elle était atypique, la seule de son école à avoir deux mères, et pourtant elle était presque persuadée d'être la plus heureuse. Ses mamans l'aimaient et lui prouvaient chaque jours. Cependant aujourd'hui, elle avait des questions.

-Mamans? Appela-t-elle en entrant, s'approchant pour s'asseoir sur un tabouret de l'autre côté du comptoir.

-Princesse. Sourit Regina. Tu as fini tes devoirs?

-Presque. Répondit la jeune file, timide. Je peux vous demander quelque chose?

-Bien sûr. Accepta la blonde.

-Vous vous fâcherez pas hein? S'assura Tasha.

Ses mères avaient du la gronder de rare fois, pourtant c'était ce qu'elle redoutait le plus au monde. Ses mamans étaient tout ce qu'il y avait de plus important alors quand elles lui en voulaient elle se sentait très mal.

-Mais non, il n'y pas de raison. Répondit simplement Regina, alors qu'elle touillait le riz, Emma coupant les légumes.

-À l'école aujourd'hui on a parlé de l'arbre généalogique. On doit faire le notre. Commença à expliquer Tasha en montrant sa feuille. Là c'est toi maman et là c'est toi ma'. Là mamie Cora avec papy Henry, et là mamie Mary avec papy David. Enfin voilà, je l'ai fais.

-C'est bien, mais qu'elle est ta question? Demanda Emma.

-Un garçon de la classe m'a dit que deux mamans ça pouvaient pas faire de bébé, et que du coup toutes les deux vous n'étiez pas mes mamans. Je lui ai dis qu'il mentait, que vous étiez les meilleures mamans du monde. Mais il dit que c'est faux. Je ne sais pas quoi faire du coup. Bredouilla la petite au bord des larmes.

Emma lâcha son couteau essuya ses mains et vint enlacer sa fille, alors que Regina les fixait. Depuis dix ans elle redoutait ce moment, mais elle vit le regard de sa femme et comprit qu'ensemble elle pouvait le faire.

-Princesse, nous sommes tes mamans, nous sommes celles qui avons pris soin de toi, qui t'avons élevée, et toujours aimée. Commença Emma en regardant les beaux yeux gris de sa fille. Nous t'aimons de tout notre coeur.

-Je vous aime aussi. Souffla Tasha en voyant la brune près d'Emma.

-Mais tu es assez grande aujourd'hui pour tout savoir. Reprit Regina.

-Maman et moi voulions un enfant mais comme on est deux femmes on ne pouvait pas faire un bébé. Alors on a décidé de demandé de l'aide. Continua la blonde. On t'a adoptée alors que tu avais trois jours. Tu es notre fille et nous t'aimons éperdument, certes tu n'as pas les mêmes gênes que nous, mais tu as les mêmes valeurs et la même famille. Le plus important chérie, est l'amour que l'on te porte pas les similitudes de nos sangs dans nos veines. Tu comprends?

-Je suis adoptée? S'assura Tasha.

-Oui ma princesse. Tu avais trois jours et tu étais déjà magnifique à cette époque. On t'as eu et on est tombées tout de suite folles amoureuses de toi. Acquiesça Regina.

-Donc Mattéo avait tord, vous êtes mes mamans! La prochaine fois qu'il dit le contraire je lui mets mon poing dans la figure. Grogna la petite en descendant du tabouret, son arbre généalogique en main.

-Eheh! Râla la brune. On t'aime de tout notre coeur, mais si tu frappes quelqu'un ça ira mal pour toi, miss. Assura-t-elle.

-Mais maman, il a dit que vous étiez pas mes mamans! Pesta Tasha, obligeant ses mères à retenir leurs sourires.

-Si il redit ça, tu nous préviens et nous on ira lui parler. Mais tu ne frappes personnes, Tasha. Obligea Emma.

-D'accord. Soupira la jeune fille. Je vais faire mon sac pour demain et ensuite je mets la table. Prévint-elle en sortant du champ de vision des deux femmes. Mais avant qu'elles n'aient le temps de se parler, Tasha revint en courant pour enlacer ses deux mères. Je vous aime très fort mes mamans. Déclara-t-elle.

-Nous aussi princesse. Énormément. Souffla Regina en l'enlaçant.

Leurs fille se détacha rapidement et repartit dans sa chambre. La brune attendit quelques secondes et se laissa tomber dans les bras de sa femme, glissant son visage dans son cou. Emma caressa son dos pour la calmer en embrassant sa tête.

-Tout c'est bien passé mon coeur. Sourit la blonde. Elle est notre fille et personne ne changera ça. Souffla-t-elle.

-Je t'aime Emma. Murmura Regina en redressant sa tête pour regarder les émeraudes.

-Oh moi aussi ma reine, énormément. Rassura Emma. Mais là le repas chauffe sans que tu surveilles. Signala-t-elle.

Regina se précipita vers la gazinière, si une chose n'avait pas changé c'était la capacité de Regina de paniquer au moindre changement sentimental de leurs vies. Emma la regarda sauver le repas avec un sourire. Douze ans qu'elle se félicitait d'avoir toujours poussé avec délicatesse Regina, de lui avoir fait comprendre que leurs avenir comportait la plus belle des histoire d'amour, et que surtout elle ne devait jamais au grand jamais arrêter d'espérer, car elle avait le droit de rêver.

**FIN**


End file.
